Instantes de Adivinación
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque hubo pequeños momentos del futuro que Draco había visto y vivido, y ahora también le tocaba vivir a Harry. Pequeñas historias, dentro del universo de Adivinación.
1. Bodas canceladas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Instantes de Adivinación**

**.**

**1**

**Bodas canceladas**

**.**

**.**

-Pasa, Hermione- indicó Harry cuando su amiga cruzó la chimenea, y se hizo un lado para dejarla pasar a su casa. Cuando ella lo hizo, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de té. Observándola curiosear por el lugar, Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sin entender cómo era posible que esa vieja casona le gustara tanto a su amiga. Por supuesto, como Ginny iba a mudarse, ella había tratado que el lugar se viera lo mejor posible, pero al final decidió que comprarían una casa más pequeña, y por supuesto a su gusto. Eso significaba que Harry dejaría una vez más este lugar en un completo silencio y abandono y, un poco decepcionado, aceptó que el único recuerdo de Sirius fuera desplazado por el bien de su futura familia.

-Es por nosotros, Harry-había mencionado Ginny- piensa en nuestros futuros niños.

Con esa frase, Harry no había debatido mucho y aceptó.

Por nuestra futura familia, se convenció.

Poniendo la taza de té en la mesa, frente a Hermione, Harry sonrió y le hizo la pregunta que tanto temía, pero que dado a que aceptaría al fin y al cabo, era más rápido comenzar de una vez y terminar lo más pronto posible.

-Entonces- le dijo- ¿Qué dijiste que hace ese hechizo?

Hermione, emocionada, le contó todo el proceso que pensaba hacerle a su cabeza y Harry empezó a sentir, por qué no decirlo, pánico.

-¿De verdad no vas a joderme el cerebro? Porque me caso en un mes.-Le recordó.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Lo sé, Harry. Soy la dama de Ginny.

El moreno sonrió de lado.

-Y por supuesto, decides practicar medimagia mental con el futuro esposo que con tu marido. Claro que después de cómo lo dejaste no me sorprendería si huyera de tu varita.

Hermione hizo una mueca y amenazó con sacar la varita,y ante su respuesta Harry sonrió divertido y alzó las manos.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Es mi turno. Supongo que no puedes pedirle más a Ron, después de haber hecho que comiera sopa por tres meses, con lengua de gato. Comer sopa fría por tres meses fue tan triste, incluso a mí me dio pena.

La mirada asesina de Hermione lo hizo sonreír apenado.

-¿En serio solo me mostrará recuerdos que he olvidado?-preguntó, y ella asintió, emocionada de poder acercarse a su primer sujeto de prueba con este hechizo.

-Recuerdos que perdiste por algún hechizo o algún golpe. Vas a estar bien.

Apuesto que le dijiste lo mismo a Ron, casi gruñó, pero asintió y se sentó correctamente en el sofá, tragando saliva.

-Bien, veamos lo que tienes entonces. –La animó, y la medimaga se puso a unos pasos de él y sacó la varita

-¿Listo?-exclamó posicionándose y Harry tragó saliva antes de asentir.

-Listo.

-occulta memories

_Lo siguiente fue como un sueño. Se vio a sí mismo de pequeño, con el uniforme de la educación preescolar, caminando a casa, cuando observó que Dudley se acercaba a él con sus amigos, y corrió hacia otro lado antes de ser visto. Fue entonces cuando chocó con un chico de ojos grises y cabello rubio, que parecía no saber dónde estaba. ¿Malfoy?, se dijo inmediatamente al reconocerlo, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso el rubio visitaba el Mundo Muggle de pequeño? ¿Y dónde estaban sus padres? _

_Sus pensamientos se perdieron cuando el otro lo miró asustado por segundos y luego sonrió aliviado._

_-Oh, Merlín, eres tú- exclamó abrazándolo y el pequeño Harry casi retrocedió del susto, no acostumbrado a ser abrazado. El otro lo observó extraño por segundos, y entonces analizó atentamente su ropa y lo miró confundido.-¿Por qué estás vestido así?-le preguntó y Harry observó que el otro niño tenía lo que ahora reconocía como una túnica, un ropa extraña._

_Si Harry tenía alguna duda de que fuera realmente Malfoy, quedó aclarado cuando el otro uso la expresión mágica más común. ¿Pero cómo lo había encontrado? ¿Por qué?, se preguntó y siguió observando la escena, queriendo encontrar una explicación._

_-Es el uniforme escolar del jardín de niños de los alrededores-respondió el pequeño Harry, mientras se preguntaba si había un uniforme parecido al que el otro tenía en algún lugar, y analizaba su propia ropa sin encontrar nada extraño. - ¿Por qué?, ¿Pasa algo malo? -preguntó extrañado y el otro negó con la cabeza._

_-No, bueno si, no importa en realidad como te hayas vestido-dijo moviendo su cabello ligeramente. - Te he estado buscando._

_\- ¿A mí?_

_-Por supuesto que a ti. - Respondió con un ligero gesto de arrogancia- ¿por qué habría de buscar a alguien más?_

_-¡Harry!-escuchó que gritaban a lo lejos- Maldito niño, ¿Dónde estás? No tengo porqué buscarte. Vuelve a casa de una vez._

_Nervioso por oír la voz de su tía, Harry empezó a dar la vuelta para reunirse con ella antes de ser castigado, cuando escuchó al otro jadear sorprendido._

_-¿Harry?-escuchó al otro tartamudear- ¿Harry Potter?_

_Harry volteó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ¿Cómo alguien que decía buscarlo no sabía su nombre?_

_Aún así asintió y empezó a caminar cuando el otro le sujetó la mano._

_-Espera-le dijo- Tengo algo que decirte, es importante._

_-¿Importante?-repitió y, movido entre la curiosidad y el miedo a su tía, miró entre los dos y observó como el otro sonreía. Una sonrisa muy linda, por cierto. Esa sonrisa, tan animada y confiable, fue lo que lo hizo confiar en él y esperó a lo que el otro quería decir, queriendo que se apresurara._

_-Escucha-le dijo, con la suave voz de un niño de 5 años- Un día muy especial, cuando descubras quien eres realmente, te toparás conmigo, con un niño como yo, en una tienda de ropa. Mi vida está unida a la tuya y el destino dependerá de lo que tú decidas. Si aceptas ser mi amigo seré tu mejor amigo para siempre, pero si decides rechazarme, me convertiré en la persona que más te amará en el mundo. -El pequeño Harry no entendía esa lógica, de hecho el mayor tampoco, pero asintió- Así otras personas te amen, así otras personas te enamoren, yo estaré para ti por siempre y seré la persona que te hará más feliz en el mundo, que te dará todo lo que buscas._

_Harry bajó la mirada._

_-¿Amarme? Nadie me ama-Exclamó con la voz tan rota y apagada que casi no se oyó sus palabras; y esa respuesta rompió el corazón del niño frente a él y de sí mismo, ya mayor._

_Harry esperaba que el pequeño Malfoy se burlara de él pero, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió tristemente y le tomó la cara con sus dos pequeñas manos. Ese gesto fue encantador, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría si el rubio slytherin hiciera lo mismo con él ahora._

_-Te amaré, te haré feliz. Lo sé. He visto el futuro. _

_-¿Has visto el futuro?-exclamó el pequeño niño de ojos verdes sorprendido, y el rubio se vio como si hubiera metido la pata por segundos. Pero luego su mirada se volvió determinada y asintió._

_-Lo he visto-le dijo-Soy un vidente. Ahora todo depende de lo que tú quieras que seamos. Yo no lo recordaré, pero está bien. Seré feliz con cualquiera de los dos. Porque he visto el final, dice. Siempre estamos juntos._

Lo siguiente que Harry vio, fue a sí mismo en emocionado por su primer día con Hagrid; y enseguida las palabras del rubio, que le habían mantenido por mucho tiempo con la esperanza de reencontrarse, le invadieron.

_Cuando sepas quien eres realmente…_

Y ahora lo sabía, había pensado el niño pequeño, era un mago. Era Harry Potter, el Niño-que-vivió. Su emoción se detuvo cuando recordó la advertencia del pequeño rubio

¿Mejores amigos o novios?, pensó sonrojándose por unos segundos, pero antes de tomar una decisión llegó a la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin. Para su alivio el otro no estaba ahí.

Su primer pensamiento, mientras esperaba, fue que a su tío no le gustaban las parejas del mismo sexo y no sabía cómo podría ocultar su relación, si de verdad se daba. O cómo reaccionaría.

Es decir. Ya lo odiaba… ese pensamiento lo hizo tomar su primera decisión. Amigos, se auto convenció. Definitivamente mejores amigos. Podía manejar eso, y era una buena forma de ser querido.

Pero cuando estaba parado enfrente del espejo, en Madam Malkin, y entró el rubio, Harry se quedó en silencio escuchándolo hablar y no pudo decir nada. Era hermoso, se dijo, mirando al otro mover las manos mientras hablaba. Y algo arrogante, fue su segundo pensamiento; pero había visto su sonrisa y sabía que era dulce. Y quería verla una vez más. Una sonrisa sincera y tierna. Una linda sonrisa que surgiera cuando el otro fijara sus ojos solo en él, justo como ahora.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el otro se marchó. Y cuando se encontraron más tarde, él ya había conocido a Ron. Su nuevo mejor amigo. No, se repitió mirando al pelirrojo comer y sonrojándose. Ese lugar era para alguien más.

Para Draco.

O al menos esa era la idea, porque cuando el rubio entró a su vagón y fue más que obvio que no congeniaba con Ron, Harry se dio cuenta que no podría tener a los dos de amigos, y se enojó con el rubio por ser tan engreído como Dursley.

_No lo quiero, pensó. No quiero a alguien como Dursley._

_No quiero a alguien que no acepte a Ron solo por ser pobre._

Pero cuando Draco volvió a sonreír y le extendió la mano, Harry olvidó ese pensamiento. Momentáneamente, porque él cabezota volvió insultar a Ron.

_Ay, Draco, suspiró el mayor._

De pronto, vaciló en su decisión de ser amigos. No sólo porque era totalmente distinto a lo que recordaba, sino porque en el fondo quería ser algo más, quería tenerlo todo. Quería que alguien lo amara con todo su ser, tal como sabía que él podía amar. Porque quería tener a ambos, a él y a Ron.

Lo rechazó, y el rubio lo miró enojado.

_Yo no lo recordaré..._

No puede ser, ese odio en su mirada era real.

Ese pensamiento le generó dolor a Harry, pero confió en que las palabras del rubio serían ciertas. Sin embargo, no fue fácil ver cómo Draco se hizo rápidamente amigo de Zabini, ni como su sonrisa se iluminaba para él. Esa sonrisa que debía tener Harry, pensó apretando su túnica con los puños, ahora era de ese niño moreno de ojos azules, a quien Draco veía y sonreía con soltura.

Aguanta, se repetía siempre. Él vio el futuro, él me amará.

¿Pero cuando?, era la pregunta.

Cuando pasó de él, con su nuevo mejor amigo, a Harry no le quedó otra que molestarlo para que lo notara. Al principio solo pensó en irritar al rubio para atraer su atención, pero fue más que obvio que Draco jamás lo perdonaría por rechazarlo, y Harry ya no estuvo tan seguro de su decisión.

¿No hubiera sido mejor ser su amigo y luego convencer a Ron de lo bueno que podía ser cuando se le conocía? Él veía bondad en los ojos de Draco cuando creía que estaba sólo con sus amigos o nadie lo observaba. Él sabía que el otro fingía, no sabía por qué, pero no dudaba por las palabras de Ron, que fuera debido a su padre.

Pasó el primer año y parte del segundo vigilando al slytherin a lo lejos, y añorándolo. Tanto, que cuando Nott se le acercó no pudo evitar mostrar sus celos.

_Y entonces, Dumbledore le borró la memoria._

Después de aquello todo era tal cual lo recordaba apenas unos minutos. No había esperanza, ni cariño, ni ilusión. Malfoy se volvió... solo Malfoy. Solo el niño de mami. Solo una molestia. Ese resentimiento, resultado de sentir que había escogido mal, que había sido reemplazado, se volvió el espejismo de odio hacia el rubio.

Pero aún con todo ese odio, una parte de Harry siguió celando a Malfoy cuando Nott se volvió cercano a él. Y con estos recuerdos, con las ilusiones del pequeño Harry en él, los celos regresaron; gritándole a Harry que Nott estuvo saliendo con su chico durante año y medio, y luego fue su amante ocasional, y Harry lo permitió ¡Lo permitió!

Ese sentimiento lo enfureció y se volvió pesado en su pecho. Si Nott hubiera estado frente a él probablemente podría arrancarle la cabeza. A él, y a todos lo que lo tocaron. A Malfoy, por olvidar su promesa. A sí mismo, por ser tan idiota y tratar de esa manera a Draco, por alejarlo una y otra vez, por no tener idea de donde estaban.

_Nott aún mantiene una relación cercana a él_, gritó su niño interior. _Sabe dónde está y tú no._

Con el éstomago pesado, Harry examinó su mente intentando recordar dónde estaba el rubio. Malfoy y Nott no habían regresado a Hogwarts, ¿no era cierto? Probablemente habían ido a Durmstrang juntos.

Eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar. El otro día, en la heladería lo vio, con sus amigos. Maldita sea, Malfoy incluso le dio un saludo cortés y él solo se le quedó viendo. Pero es que se veía tan bien, tan vivo, tan relajado... Tan diferente y a la vez tan él...

Bajo la mirada contrariada de Hermione, quien se preguntó qué había hecho recordar a su amigo, Harry bajó la mirada y sonrió tristemente.

Draco estaba hermoso. Parecía que la guerra no lo había tocado. Reía, bromeaba, no temía nada, no le importaba la opinión de nadie...

Era tan libre y él...

Él se iba a casar.

-Harry- escuchó la triste voz de su amiga- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dolió?¿Llamo a alguien?

Negando con la cabeza, Harry le pidió que se fuera.

-Espera, Harry. Quizá debería...

-No, Hermione. Gracias, pero tengo que pensar algunas cosas.

Sacando a su amiga de su casa, el moreno se acostó boca abajo en su cama y abrazó la almohada. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Se suponía que él amaba a Ginny, que estaba feliz con la boda, que quería hijos con ella y se volverían aurores, juntos, tal como sus padres. Tendría una familia armoniosa y grande, se volvería parte de los Weasley, una parte importante de la Sociedad Mágica. Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar esa vida, pero solo podía pensar en que todos esos años había pensado en él de vez en cuando y, al parecer, había sido la única forma en que sus memorias perdidas le decían que ese no era su lugar.

Indeciso entre su situación actual y lo que podía no llegar a suceder, Harry terminó la semana faltando al trabajo y aislándose para pensar. El tiempo se le acababa, y ese mes pronto se había convertido en dos semanas y todo mundo esperaba la boda con ansias, todos excepto él.

Él solo podía pensar en las palabras del rubio, en su deseos, en la voz de Draco, en su sonrisa mientras platicaba quien sabe qué con sus amigos. En la mirada limpia que le dirigió al cruzarse y esa ligera sonrisa, como quien se topa con algo que creía perdido en mucho tiempo y de cierta forma no se ha dado cuenta que le ha extrañado. Y es esa conclusión, fue lo que llevó a Harry, en medio de una cena familiar con los Weasley, a decir lo siguiente.

-Lo siento, no puedo continuar con la boda.

La mirada de todos se posaron sobre él, las voces alegres se callaron. El llanto de Ginny se escuchó, y las preguntas y los golpes no tardaron en llegar. Cuando más tarde, Hermione curó sus moretones y lo miró, supo que ella era la culpable de esa situación, por haberle mostrado lo que sea que lo había vuelto enemigo de los Weasley y había destrozado su vida. Su predecible y relajada vida.

-Lo siento- exclamó, y Harry negó despacio, porque le dolía.

-Está bien, no me dolió. Son los moretones- respondió pensando que se refería a la mueca de dolor cuando ella le aplicó un ungüento.

-No me refería a eso. Se supone que te casarías, que serías feliz, y yo...

-Descubrí que estoy enamorado de alguien más-confesó, interrumpiendo sus palabras y los ojos castaños, grandes y llorosos, le miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó sin poder creer las palabras de su amigo.

-Dije que yo amó a alguien más.-Reafirmó-Más de lo que quiero a Ginny. Y si no fuera por ti, no habría recordado que le he esperado desde los cinco años y él también me ha esperado a mí. Gracias-susurró de todo corazón.

-¿Te ha esperado?-Preguntó confusa y cuando los ojos verdes de su amigo la miraron, supo que no mentía y había algo especial ahí, de lo que no estaba enterada.

-Algo así...-respondió.-Verás...

Al terminar su historia, la mirada de Hermione era suave y tierna. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces-exclamó ella- busquemos a Malfoy.

Estaban entusiasmados, por su nueva aventura. Sin embargo, lo único que descubrieron fuer que el rubio se había marchado hace una semana, la misma en la que él se encerró y se alejó del mundo, para volverse un inefable en Francia.

-Lo lamento-dijo unos días después Hermione, tomando el té en la sala de Grimmauld Place que, acepta interiormente, iba a extrañar si lo dejaba por una simple casa- No pude encontrarlo. Los inefables, ya sabes, incluso en Francia son muy cautelosos.

Harry asintió y le sonrió a su amiga, la única de los Weasley, o futura Weasley, que le hablaba.

-No pasa nada. Puedo esperar. Ya volverá...

-Quizá pase mucho tiempo...-comenzó la otra, no queriendo que albergue falsas esperanzas; pero Harry sonrió divertido y la detuvo, de una forma más alegre a lo que creía estar días antes de lo que creía el día más feliz de su vida, y se alzó de hombros.

-Seguiré estudiando para ser auror mientras regresa.- Respondió tomando un trago más de su taza de té.-Creo que si hemos esperado tanto tiempo por nuestro final feliz, podemos esperar un poco más.

La sonrisa de Hermione le hizo creer que sus palabras habían sido perfectas, y aunque ahí afuera el mundo no paraba de cotillar sobre las razones de su decisión, se habían indignado o decepcionado de él, Harry sonrió y se sintió más ilusionado que nunca, ante el futuro que lo esperaba.

.

-¡Harry!-Años después, el grito de Hermione hizo que volteara y dejara los papeles que estaba leyendo en su escritorio. Su túnica roja se aplastó ligeramente, así que se movió para liberarla. Ron también alzó la mirada al ver a su novia llegar y frunció el ceño al notar que ni siquiera había sido saludado; pero lo dejó pasar al ver esos ojos castaños brillar con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-preguntó el moreno, sabiendo que esa sonrisa traía buenas noticias, y Ron no pudo evitarlo, y sonrió de lado divertido también.

-¡Malfoy ha vuelto hace días, pero apenas se ha dejado ver en público!-exclamó con emoción y observó lo mismo en la mirada de Harry- Lo he visto pasar en el pasillo de San Mungo, parece que fue a visitar a alguien. También se ha hecho la rutina de actualización de datos médicos. ¡Ha llegado y actualizado todos sus datos!¡Va a quedarse!-Resumió, como para que Harry entendiera el punto principal.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió en la cara del auror.

Le sonrió a Ron, quien hizo una mueca, alegre por su amigo y un poco decepcionado de que a Harry realmente le gustara el hurón. Observó la ilusión en la mirada esmeralda frente a él y no pudo evitar alzarse de hombros, aceptarlo y lamentar por décimo centena vez que su hermana nunca hubiera podido hacer brillar así los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Mira que enamorarse de un vidente, sonrió. Un vidente que, desde el principio, hizo que rechazaran su mano.

-Corre, yo me encargo de esto-exclamó señalando los papeles, y ante su propuesta, Harry salió corriendo-Suerte-murmuró a pesar de saber que no sería escuchado.

-Vamos- exclamó Hermione, con sus ojos castaños, orgullosos y divertidos- tenemos que ver esto. Lo recordaremos el resto de nuestras vidas. Podemos sacar luego el pensamiento y regalárselo a Harry.- Vamos.

-De acuerdo-se lamentó Ron, poniéndose de pie.

-Eres un gran amigo-mencionó alegre la chica y Ron se alzó de hombros y no lo negó.

-Mejor déjalos solos Mione. Hemos interferido demasiado.

Ella asintió.

Ese día Ron se dedicó al papeleo, y cuando escuchó de Harry que lo había visto, y le había devuelto la varita, asintió feliz por él. Excepto que horas más tarde Anthony Goldstein y a Roger Davis estaban molestando a Terry Boot con la recién llegada de su rubio novio en el ascensor, y no pudo evitar que era demasiada casualidad, y preocuparse.

Su preocupación incrementó cuando al día siguiente Draco Malfoy apareció en el Ministerio y, antes de que Harry lograra acercarse a él, Terry Boot le dió un gran abrazo que el otro respondió con una ligera sonrisa, y sin alejarlo, ignorando el mundo a su alrededor. Miró a Hermione sin saber qué hacer o decir y ella miró a su vez a Harry, quien tenía las cejas fruncidas y apretaba los puños.

Estaba celoso.

Y a Ron no le entró duda que esos puños serían apretados un par de veces más antes de que ese final feliz, que tanto desea su amigo, apareciera.


	2. Reminescencias

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**Reminescencias**

**.**

_Reminiscencia, del latín reminiscentĭa, asociado a evocaciones, memorias o recuerdos. _

_Una reminiscencia es la representación mental de una situación, un hecho u otra cosa que tuvo lugar en el pasado._

_._

Draco observó el árbol familiar de los Potter observando como el nombre de su bebé seguía sin aparecer. Al parecer a algunos de los miembros de la familia Potter le había parecido divertido el hecho de que los padres ignoraran si su futuro descendiente era niño o niña. Cuando Draco había visitado a su padre para saber que decía su propio árbol, porque no estaba seguro si realmente estaba esperando o solo tenía un severo malestar estomacal, su madre inmediatamente había corrido a cerrar la habitación y con ayuda de Potter, la habían sellado para que ninguno pudiese abrirla.

Draco y Lucius se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo que al día siguiente la magia familiar les permitiría entrar con tan solo verter un poco de sangre en la habitación, pero desde entonces Harry solía mantener las visitas de Draco a la mansión vigiladas, y Narcissa a su respectivo marido durante todo el día.

Un poco decepcionados cedieron al deseo de ser sorprendidos, que tenían sus respectivas parejas. O eso pensaba, porque al parecer su padre había tenido éxito en su empresa y estaba parado frente a la chimenea de su despacho listo para brindarle información. Draco, quien estaba mirándolo a través de las llamas verdes se mordió el labio emocionado. Harry estaba en una misión, así que podía saber la respuesta sin interrupciones.

-¿Quieres saber?-le preguntó su padre con una sonrisa de lado. Por supuesto que sabía que él quería saber. Ahora más que con esa sonrisa le confirmaba que realmente tendría un heredero. Las ansias lo recorrieron y se mordió los labios.

Diablos, claro que quería saber.

No obstante, al imaginar la decepción de Harry, suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Realmente no quería hacerle trampa al de ojos verdes.

-No, dejemos que me sorprenda.

Después de todo podría no estar embarazado, y si lo estaba, generaciones Malfoy habían tenido primogénitos varones. No creía que fuera diferente esta vez, no cuando los Potter también tenían una escasa cantidad de personajes femeninos.

Lucius sonrió divertido.

-Te sorprenderás, créeme.

Ante sus palabras, Draco dudó.

¿Sería una niña?

¿Gemelos?

¿Mellizos?

Decidiendo que las ansias lo matarían si seguía así, se despidió de su padre y decidió ir a dormir. Después de todo las vacaciones de los inefables eran muy cortas.

.

Para cuando Harry entró, Draco estaba nuevamente parado frente al tapiz del árbol. Harry no quería decirle, pero la razón por la que no quería que supiese si estaba embarazado, o en todo caso el sexo del bebé, era que Draco estaba tan acostumbrado a saber que pasaría en el futuro que si no estaba embazarado podría decepcionarse o, si lo estaba, el bebé estaría desarrollando su propio don usando de base el de Draco y evitando que el rubio lo use; por lo que Harry quería que experimentara una verdadera emoción de sorpresa en su vida.

Además así podría escoger los nombres a su gusto y jugar con ellos. Oh, por Merlín. Que lo estuviese, por favor.

No esperaba que las ansias consumieran a su marido de ese modo hasta el punto de pasarse los días frente al árbol familiar. Harry estaba ahí para recoger unos papeles y marcharse, el tiempo valía oro, no obstante se acercó a su marido y lo abrazó por detrás. Un leve suspiro se escuchó de él y Harry sonrió y besó su cuello levemente.

-¿Terminó?-le preguntó el príncipe slytherin en un susurro, y el negó con la cabeza.

-No, vine de paso.

Draco suspiró decepcionado esta vez.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se llamará? -preguntó Draco mirando el árbol familiar de los Potter- me gusta Scorpius

Harry se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda tratando de calmar las ansias que podía ver recorrer a su esposo.

-Aun no sabemos si estás esperando- respondió, y Draco rodó los ojos y miró a su esposo de cerca. Harry suspiró.-Scorpius es lindo-Dijo apoyándolo. Draco simplemente lo presentía y rara vez los adivinos se equivocaban-¿Has pensado cual será su segundo nombre?

-Alexander- dijo el rubio- Alexander me gusta.

-Scorpius Alexander Malfoy-Potter no está mal.- Exclamó besando nuevamente su cuello. Realmente adoraba hacer eso. Simplemente sabía que no había tiempo, pero Draco era adictivo; su aroma, su voz, su cuerpo, Harry lo deseaba siempre.

-Claro que no está mal- rebatió Draco ignorando las intenciones de su esposo conscientemente. -Es igual de precioso que el nombre de Lily

-Lily Berenice Potter-Malfoy- exclamó esta vez acurrucándose contra él- tampoco está mal.

-Deja de usar esa frase- exclamó esta vez enojado el rubio, pero sin escaparse del abrazo.

-La detestas porque lo primero que dije de tu aspecto es que no estabas tan mal.- rió.

-¡Potter!-reclamó Draco al recordar aquella vez en que siendo amigos Harry le había dicho que no comprendía porque todo el mundo se moría por él si tan solo no estaba tan mal, hiriendo su orgullo Malfoy, pero sobre todo hiriéndolo a él aunque no lo dijese. Claro que él ignoraba que Harry estuvo a punto de decirle a Terry, su entonces novio, que no tocara lo que era suyo y apartara sus manos de él.

-Ya, ya. - Rió levemente dándole la vuelta para abrazarlo y ocultar su sonrisa, sabiendo lo que su amado esposo pensaba. - Si te hace sentir mejor ese día mentí.

-¿A sí?- exclamó con un puchero, Draco. Harry adoraba cuando hacía eso. Por supuesto, jamás lo admitiría.

-Por supuesto. Si hubieras estado pasable no me habrías gustado desde primero...

-¿Te gustaba desde primero? -Eso era nuevo. Draco sabía que Harry se moría por él desde lo salvó del hechizo, pero nada más. Y en su noviazgo Harry se lo había asegurado así. Así que...-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-preguntó.

-¡Porque me odiabas! Te parece más...

Draco hizo una mueca

-Te lo merecías-Y claro que se lo merecía. Todo era culpa de Harry, si el moreno no hubiera jugado a ser tan justo y noble, Draco se habría apoderado de él desde hace bastante.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Por supuesto que sí. Mira que escoger a Weasley.- Dijo sin especificar a cual Weasley se refería porque desde el punto de vista de Draco ambos merecían ser asados. Especialmente la comadreja hembra que aún le coqueteaba a Harry aunque él estuviera presente.

Ah, pero ya vería Harry cuando dejase que la pelirroja le tocara el brazo de nuevo. Porque él iría hacia Terry y le diría lo mucho que lo extrañaba, para que a su esposo se le quite lo imbécil.

-No me has dicho desde cuando empecé a gustarte- insinuó el moreno acercándose aún más, y Draco olvidó momentáneamente su futura venganza, y se mordió los labios.

\- ¿Qué?-dijo el de lentes- No oí lo que dijiste

-Desde cuarto-admitió finalmente sin mirarlo.

-Desde cuarto-repitió el otro- ¡pero si empezaste a salir con Nott por aquella época!-exclamó separándose.

-Lo sé-respondió rápido y rojo, Draco. Al parecer Harry no había sido el único en ocultar cosas. Pero como buen auror, sabía cuando había más cosas que no le estaban diciendo.

-Draco... ¿qué estás ocultando?-preguntó en su tono de auror en interrogatorio y el rubio tragó saliva, sintiéndose acusado.

-Nada

-Que te conozco

-Nada...

-Draco.

-Nada, en serio- dijo queriéndose alejar de su esposo, pero el otro no lo permitió pues empezó a besarle el hombro. Estúpido y sexy Potter.

-Dragón..-dijo susurrando.

Draco suspiró.

-Quería olvidarte- Eso hizo que Harry se detuviera y retrocediera unos pasos.

-Olvidarme.

-Olvidarte- repitió

El hombre se acercó hacía él y un anillo resplandeció en su mano mientras tomaba la de él donde resplandecía uno igual

-¿Y lo lograste?

-¿Qué?

-Olvidarme.

Draco lo miró profundamente.

-No-confesó en voz baja- incluso cuando estaba con Theo, yo ... solo no.-Respondió mirando al suelo. Harry le besó la frente.

-Eso es bueno.

-Lo es- respondió Draco.-Eres demasiado celoso para poder soportar el hecho de que Theo me hiciera dejarte atrás.

Harry rió.

-No soy celoso, soy posesivo, señor Malfoy. Volveré pronto-prometió el auror, y tomando los papeles le dio un beso en la nariz. -Entonces iremos a visitar al medimago para saber si debemos revisar tu árbol.

Draco lo vio alejarse y sonrió.

.

Cuando despertó un día antes de entrar al trabajo, Draco se sentía tan mal que terminó vomitando al lado de la cama. Para el medio día todo lo que comía, porque tenía hambre, era rechazado y desecho.

-Creo que he cogido una fiebre-le dijo a Hermione por la chimenea cuando esta atendió.

-No te muevas- fue la respuesta.

Ya tendido en la cama y con algo por fin en su estómago, Draco escuchó las palabras que se suponía escucharía cuando Harry volviera de su misión al día siguiente.

-Estás en estado. Enviaré una nota a tu trabajo informándole a tu jefe de tu condición y le diré a Parkinson que se encargue de...

Pero no escuchó de que se encargaría Pansy.

Se desmayó.

.

Draco estaba cabreado. Cabreadísimo, era más exacto. Harry había dicho que volvería en una semana y ya habían pasado tres. Le había enviado una carta y Harry había llegado de paso como siempre, lo había felicitado y se había vuelto a marchar.

Antes era fácil de comprender debido a que Draco estaba hormonológicamente estable y se había casado con él sabiendo como era su trabajo, y dispuesto a aceptarlo; pero ahora que sus emociones se movían interiormente al cien, no que lo dejara ver porque él era un Malfoy, no era fácil de soportar.

Draco se sentía tan mal que le había pedido que no se marchara, pero Harry había dicho que esto era realmente importante y no podía dejarlo a medias, que lo discutiría cuando volviera al día siguiente. Al día siguiente las b... de Merlín. Ya casi acababa la semana y conociéndolo se llevaría el mes.

Miró la carta de McGonagall, donde le aceptaba como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts. Antes Draco lo había rechazado debido a que le gustaba mantenerse lejos del lugar que lo vio diariamente sufrir, pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo peligroso y demandante que era su trabajo y si Harry seguía siendo auror, su pequeño bebé estaría solo la mayor parte del tiempo, o sin un padre.

Y Draco no quería eso para su pequeño amor.

Sintiéndose triste y necesitando un abrazo, Draco comió otra de las galletas que Weasley le llevó de parte de Hermione y esperó a que esta noche Harry llegase.

No supo cuando se durmió.

.

Harry entró por la chimenea y miró a Draco dormido en el sofá. El rubio sostenía su estómago y Harry sonrío feliz sabiendo que efectivamente un futuro Scorpius o una futura Lily estaban ahí. La mano de Draco envolvía el lugar de forma cariñosa y protectora, y Harry estuvo tentado a agacharse y besarlo para darle las gracias. Las gracias por estar a su lado, por escogerlo, por brindarle una familia. Su mirada se colocó en el compañero del anillo dorado y resplandeciente que ambos llevan orgullosamente y dejando su sombrero de viaje se acercó culpable y se dirigió a él, sin querer despertarlo. Se suponía que la misión duraría una semana pero al final se había alargado un mes. Rió amargamente, probablemente Draco iba a matarlo.

Se sentó cerca de él y suspiró contento. El aroma del rubio comenzó a invadir sus fosas nasales y el corazón de Harry empezó a llenarse de la calidez que solo podía brindar Draco. Incluso cuando estaba enojado. Lo recorrió con la mirada absorbiendo todo lo posible y sintió la ansiedad aumentar y a la magia alborotarse a su alrededor, inquieta por el deseo de por fin tocarlo.

Le acarició la mejilla y notó las ojeras de Draco. Hermione le había mandado sus propias cartas notificándole el estado del Malfoy menor y le contó de los antojos y mareos que no habían dejado libre al rubio ni un día desde que todo comenzó. Una de las razones era precisamente que Harry no había estado a su lado, pues un bebé como el de los Malfoy, necesitaba gran cantidad de magia de ambos progenitores, no solo para sobrevivir sino para desarrollar su propio don. Inquieto, Harry se preguntó que retos tendría que enfrentar la vida que Draco llevaba adentro y si él podrá facilitarle las cosas o sería digno de recibirla.

Si su pequeño descendiente sufriría como lo hizo su rubio padre.

Y se dijo que no, porque Harry estaría ahí esta vez. Porque no había una guerra que se entrometiese. Porque esta vez Draco estaría a su lado.

Al lado de Draco había un rastro de dulces y golosinas devoradas. Ron y Blaise habían estado al pendiente del rubio, pero Harry sabía que no era lo mismo. Lo que más lamentaba es que ambos hubieran discutido el día anterior al viaje del pelinegro. Es cierto que se despidieron como siempre, pero Harry estaba seguro que Draco se sintió dolido de que se marchara cuando le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

Se ve deprimido-le había escrito Hermione.

Así que aún cuando se moría por capturar a ese horda de mortífagos que pretendían revivir a su amado señor, Harry volvió a casa y se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto. Al lado de Draco había una porción de leche tibia y galletas, lo que significaba que había estado esperándolo desde hace quién sabe cuantos días. Seguramente Rude, la elfa favorita de Draco, se lo había traído por si le daba hambre.

Notando lo extraño que se veía Draco sin su uniforme, o la falta de los papeles de trabajo del inefable, Harry se dio cuenta que el rubio había cumplido con su palabra de dejar su trabajo así Harry no lo hiciese. El trabajo de ambos era demasiado peligroso y demandante, especialmente el de Harry, había opinado el rubio, para tener un bebé. Ese día Harry le había dicho que no quería renunciar a lo que había soñado ser desde pequeño, a lo que había sido su padre, que confiara en él; pero ahora viendo a Draco esperándolo completamente solo en la enorme Grimmauld Place, se preguntó si era lo correcto. Se sentía culpable de hacer sentir mal a su rubio esposo, especialmente porque Draco no solía pedir cosas egoístas. La falta de los papeles, de la túnica del rubio, de todo lo que Draco traía del ministerio ,le recordó lo mucho que éste se había esforzado para que ha pesar de su pasado lo hayan aceptado como inefable. El rubio realmente amaba su trabajo y disfrutaba de utilizar toda su mente para resolver casos. Y sin embargo había renunciado para volverse profesor de pociones, para cuidar al bebé y estar siempre disponible para hacerlo. Estar vivo para cuidarlo.

Miró su propio anillo. Draco no lo sabía, pero hubo un momento en el que Harry estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un ex-mortífago resentido. Lo último que pensó era que no vería a su hijo crecer, ni volvería a abrazar a Draco. No volvería a verlo reír. Sintiendo toda la emoción del momento se quitó la túnica de auror y se acercó a abrazarlo. Automáticamente Draco se acomodó a él y Harry le dio un beso en la boca, sin intenciones de profundizarlo o volverlo intenso. Era un beso suave, dulce como el primer beso que le dio. Poco a poco sintió como Draco le respondía y al contrario a lo planeado por Harry, se recostó aún más en el sofá empujándolo hacia él con la esperanza de desahogar ese mes entero que no pudieron hacerlo. Que no se tuvieron el uno al otro.

Cuando Draco gimió fue como si una corriente atravesara a Harry y enseguida sus manos invadieron debajo de la camisa del rubio y tocaron todo lo que alcanzaba. Cuando el rubio hizo lo mismo que él, Harry soltó un gemido en la garganta de Draco y se separaron para tomar aire. Estaban totalmente sonrojados y se veían a los ojos.

Esos hipnotizadores ojos grises-pensó Harry.

-Te extrañe- le dijo el moreno y Draco sonrió y se abrazó a él, feliz de tenerlo por fin en casa, a su lado.

-Bienvenido, Harry-respondió él, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y acurrucándose nuevamente. -¿Haz comido algo?-le preguntó el rubio y Harry asintió.

-Si, camino aquí. ¿Y tú haz comido?-preguntó.

-Me la he pasado comiendo-dijo con un tono infantil- Engordaré.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que solían estar siempre que estaba con Draco a su lado, lo cargó cuidadosamente y lo llevó a la habitación. Sus ojos enseguida se fijaron en que Draco ya tenía la pijama, lo que significaba que ya se había duchado; lo tapó despacio y decidió tomar su propia ducha.

Cuando iba a apagar la lámpara junto al rubio, notó una carta sobre la mesa y la desdobló esperando que el rubio no se enojara por leerla.

_Señor Malfoy:_

_No sabe el gusto que me da tenerlo en mi fila de profesores. El profesor actual de pociones dice que no puede esperar el tiempo necesario para relevarlo; pero su amigo, el señor Nott, ha dicho que con gusto lo suplirá el año que usted pide para concluir el embarazo y adaptarse a su paternidad._

_Muchas felicidades a ambos_

_Con cariño, McGonagall._

Harry asentó la carta McGonagall y su estómago se anudó ligeramente al notar que Theodore estaba haciéndole un favor a Draco, de nuevo. Ante esa nueva información, no pudo evitar sentirse enfadado consigo mismo. Mientras Harry se negaba a cambiar de profesión, Nott fácilmente había abierto un tiempo para que el trabajo de Draco se conservaba.

Y maldición, Harry de verdad no quería ver a Nott todos los días. Cuando lo veía, algo dentro de él se llenaba de celos y necesitaba asegurarse que Draco era suyo. Quizá era lo mucho que había necesitado controlarse alrededor de Terry, que lo hacía sentir como el niño pequeño que sentía que le arrebataban a quien más querían.

_Theo y yo solo somos amigos, le decía siempre Draco._

_Está enamorado de Daphne, se recordó._

Calmándose, o intentándolo, escribió una carta para enviarla a primera hora solicitándole a la directora ser el profesor de DCAO de manera que pudiera trabajar junto al rubio, así tuviera que estar un año conviviendo con Nott. Después del baño, y sintiéndose menos irritado, se acostó junto a Draco y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Te amo- le dijo.

-Yo también te amo- respondió Draco soñoliento sintiendo el abrazo que envolvía su estomago con delicadeza- Mañana Hermione me dirá si es niño o niña. Quería que lo vieras.

-Gracias por esperarme-respondió Harry y se apegó a su esposo sintiendo por fin su alma completa.-¿Sabes?-le dijo- El otro día recordé algo

Con el sueño invadiéndolo a mil, Draco solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. Pero contento de que al fin Harry estuviera por fin a su lado y con la magia de él acoplándose a la suya y a la del bebé, decidió que invertir minutos de sueño en convivir con su amado esposo, al que no había tenido por más de 10 minutos en el último mes, no lo iba a matar, por lo que se esforzó en mantenerse despierto.

-¿A si?

-Si.

Sus ojos grises recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry y Draco tragó el suspiro que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía dejar de babear por su esposo. -¿Si?-se obligó a repetir tratando de doblegar sus ansias de ser tomado- ¿Qué?

Harry sonrió suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente, y Draco supo que lo que sea que recordó tenía que ver con él. Con la mano en su estómago, Draco se preguntó si siendo completamente celoso y posesivo, aunque menos que Harry, podría compartir exitosamente al padre de su esposo con sus hijos.

-Concéntrate, Draco-le susurró Harry en el oído, y Draco, totalmente en trance, le rodó el cuello con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Lo intento.

-Cuando tenía 5 años-empezó Harry a relatar a su esposo acariciándole el cabello, Draco se derritió entre sus brazos- me encontré con un niño perdido que me dijo que me toparía a otro en la tienda de ropas-relató mientras sentía los besos del rubio.-También me dijo que tenía dos opciones y que mi futuro dependería de ellas. Si aceptaba ser su amigo sería mi mejor amigo por siempre. Pero si decidía rechazarlo él se convertiría en la persona que más me amaría en el mundo. Así otras personas me amaran. Así otras personas me enamoraran a mí. Esa persona estaría para mí por siempre y él sería la persona que me haría más feliz y me daría todo lo que yo buscaba.

Draco gruñó y Harry rió aprovechando que la oscuridad cubría su sonrisa.

-¿En serio?¿Quién fue?- escuchó, y sonrió al notar que no era el único con un carácter posesivo.

-Tú- respondió simplemente, besando su frente.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú

-No lo recuerdo-exclamó Draco sorprendido

-Lo sé-sonrió. -Me dijiste que no lo harías...

-¿Es por eso que rechazaste mi mano?-le preguntó el slytherin después de un largo silencio.

-Quizá.

El silencio permaneció un rato más y Harry creyó que el rubio se había dormido, hasta que escuchó su voz nuevamente

-Soy un idiota.

Harry rió levemente. Era raro escuchar al Malfoy decirse a sí mismo algo que no fuera guapo, rico, millonario, sexy-no que Harry negara lo último-, u otras cosas egolatras.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó interesado.

-Yo mismo te aleje de mí. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

Se sintió feliz cuando lo entendió. Tiempo. Si Harry hubiera tomado su mano ellos hubieran estado juntos desde el principio.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Me dice que eres la persona que más me ama en el mundo.-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y apoyándose en su brazo para seguir estando se costado- La persona que necesito. La que siempre amaré y la que me da todo lo que quiero y más.

-Tonto.

-Me dice que eres la amistad, el amor y la familia en una sola persona.-Continuó sabiendo que a pesar de las palabras de Draco, éste estaba sonrojado. A veces se sorprendía de lo muy penoso que podía ser Draco cuando había tenido varias relaciones esporádicas antes. La sola idea le hizo pensar en la necesidad de declararlo suyo, pero se obligó a terminar- Me dice que me diste esperanza de ser amado cuando nadie lo hacía y que a pesar que por momentos dude, tenías razón. Yo te amo más que a nada y nadie en el mundo podría hacerme más feliz.

Harry no sabía que en su historia con Draco esta escena era obligatoria, Draco tampoco sabía que en sus sueños ya había visto esto antes. No obstante la respiración del rubio se volvió suave y calmada mientras lo escuchaba, y Harry se abrazó a él con la esperanza de dormir. No siempre se decían palabras así pero disfrutaba cuando eso ocurría.

-Gracias por estar aquí-exclamó Draco, con un tono quebrado.

-Siempre.

El matrimonio no era lo que lo mantenía a Draco junto a Harry, era el amor y la posesividad que el uno tenía con el otro. Aún si Draco dejaba de amarlo, Harry no le permitiría marcharse de su lado y sabía que ocurriría lo mismo en viceversa. Mordió ligeramente el hombro de su esposo y suspiró. Solo tenía que acabar con ese grupo que pretendía atacar a Draco y sus padres, clasificándolos como traidores. Harry era capaz de matarlos si era necesario. No iba a perdonar a nadie que pusiera a Draco en peligro, en especial ahora que no era inefable y estaba embarazado. Aplastaría con sus propias manos a cualquiera que lo intentase, auror o no auror. Un puesto no significaba nada si podía mantener al rubio a su lado.

_No te dejare ir. Nunca., _pensó envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

.

Harry entró a la habitación, luego de un largo día de clases, donde Draco se encontraba sentado con Lily en los brazos. Su primera hija, pensó alegre. Con su primer amor. Mirando a la pequeña copia de su madre, la calidez invadió el corazón de Harry y se paró frente a ambos. Ante el sonido, los ojos verdes se abrieron y le dieron la bienvenida a la vez que la mano de la pequeña se movía hacia él.

_Papá, estoy despierta, _decía; y automáticamente Harry la tomó en brazos haciendo que los ojos grises se abrieran.

-Hola, Harry-saludó el rubio adormilado.

-Hola Dragón. Yo la cuidaré, descansa.-Pidió y Draco asintió cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Harry le besó la frente y lo levitó a la pequeña cama que estaba en la habitación para que estuviera más cómodo. Ocupó la mecedora.

Pronto sería su aniversario, pensó. Y se preguntó que podría hacer para celebrarlo, mientras le sonreía a Lily y observaba a Draco dormir.


	3. Memorias

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**Memorias**

**.**

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy-susurró para él mismo,- hijo de Lucius Malfoy, nieto de Abraxas Malfoy, heredero de la familia Malfoy. Mi madre es Narcissa Malfoy, mis mejores amigos son Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson . Mi esposo se llama Harry Potter. Es auror. Vivimos en Godric's Hollow. Soy un inefable. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, nieto de Abraxas Malfoy, heredero de la familia Malfoy...-comenzó de nuevo. A estas alturas no sabía porque seguía repitiendo lo mismo, pero continuó con ello seguro de que no debía dejar de decirlo.

Cuando había aceptado esta misión no se suponía que hubieran riesgos. Se suponía que debían recoger un objeto y devolverlo al Ministerio, pero de repente el lugar había sido cerrado y el objeto había dejado salir una luz que había golpeado directamente a los dos inefables frente a él, haciendo que soltaran el objeto y este se rompiera.

Y entonces ellos habían olvidado quien eran.

Y Draco, quien había recibido una cantidad menor, estaba empezando a olvidarlo.

-Vamos-susurró llamando nuevamente a los aurores con un patronus de emergencia- dense prisa.

Se quedó dormido, susurrando.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en un hospital.

-Draco-exclamó aliviado Harry al verlo despertar. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, casi llorando de alivio. Cuando el rubio no correspondió el abrazo, se separó extrañado, notando el desconcierto del otro.

-¿Quién es Draco?

Merlín, no podía ser. Su memoria, al igual de los otros dos se había esfumado.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-No puede estar pasando. Merlín, Draco, soy Harry Potter, soy tu esposo-exclamó tomando sus manos, y lo que antes hubiera hecho sonrojar a Draco, ahora lo hizo mirarlo con desconfianza.

-¿Esposo?

-Si-exclamó abrazándolo nuevamente. -Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo-sollozó- lamento haberte dejado ahí.

Pero lo cierto es que Harry no formaba parte del grupo de rescate, ni siquiera debería estar ahí. Estaba en una misión en otro país y en cuanto Hermione lo contactó hacía unas horas, y le informó del estado de Draco, Harry había dejado todo y había vuelto.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron.

-¡Potter! No me importa si-la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia la persona que entraba. Era un auror- tu esposo salió herido en una de sus misiones. La tuya era permanecer donde estabas y ...

Salió disparado por la puerta.

-Largo-exclamó sombríamente el auror y el hombre tragó saliva.

-¡Potter!

-Despídeme. No me importa, no hay manera en que no volviera por Draco.

El aludido parpadeó sorprendido ante tal muestra de poder.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Mucha gente estaba esperando tu ayuda y tú...

-Lo dejé muy claro-interrumpió.- Él es la persona más importante en mi vida. Nadie es más importante que él.

-Tú fuiste contratado como un auror, y sabes muy bien que lo que acabas de hacer es causa de sanción, sino de despido y ni el Jefe de Aurores...

Alguien carraspeó.

-Señor Thompson. Este es un hospital y usted no tiene derecho de venir a molestar a un paciente- exclamó Hermione entrando y mirándolo fríamente. -Le pido que se retire antes de que me vea en la necesidad de sacarlo a la fuerza, o peor, dejar que el señor Potter se encargue de usted.

El hombre gruñó y guardó silencio.

-Vas a escuchar de mí, Potter.- Prometió y se fue. Confundido, el rubio miró a la mujer de traje blanco caminar hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Draco?

-Confundido-exclamó-No tenía idea de que era casado ¿Y quien era él? -señaló a la puerta -¿Y quién eres tú?

-Él-respondió secamente Harry- es el jefe de mi escuadrón de aurores. Y ella es Hermione, tu amiga, y medimaga.

-¿auror?¿Medi-qué?

Harry hizo una mueca dolorosa. Hermione lo miró y negó suavemente. Luego sonrió con traquilidad, como si lo que el otro dijo no la hubiera molestado para nada.

-Bien, Draco. Tu salud está bien-exclamó leyendo unos papeles. -Tus funciones motores están perfectos, tienes buena condición mágica y tus recuerdos básicos como dormir, comer, leer están intactos.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Harry.

-De acuerdo a los resultados obtenidos el objeto mágico solo tocó la tela de memoria. ¿Me dejarías revisarla, Draco?

Él dudó.

-No sé cómo...

-Solo quédate quieto, -exclamó ella y lo apuntó con una varita. La tela se extendió y la castaña frunció el ceño al verla.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el auror.

-Draco tiene varios obliviates.

-¿Qué?

-Si, mira esto-señaló una parte de la tela, ante la mirada confundida del rubio- Obliviate. Y aquí. Y aquí. Y aquí. Estos dos tienen su firma mágica.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-He aprendido a distiguirla también, Harry.

-Pero... ¿Por qué haría eso?

-No lo sé. Con los otros pacientes usamos un hechizo, una variante del que usé en aquella ocasión en ti. Eso les devolvió la memoria. En el caso de Draco, necesito debatir que tan conveniente es aplicarlo. Para empezar sería bueno saber qué tan contraproducente es regresar sus memorias. Tomando en cuenta su pasado, quizá fue realmente necesario.

-Sé quien puede saber-exclamó, y estaba a punto de irse cuando una mano sujetó su muñeca. Sorprendido, miró al rubio, quien se sonrojó ante su mirada.

-Yo... lo siento, puedes irte. No sé porqué...

Harry sonrió y besó suavemente sus labios, para sorpresa del otro.

-Regresaré pronto- prometió. -Tengo que hablar con alguien.

-Bien-respondió inseguro, Draco.- Cuídate.

-Lo haré.

Apenas salió él, evadió la mirada de la morena. A ella no le importó, continuó tranquilamente hasta que llegó el momento de retirarse.

-Porque él siempre te besa antes de irse-respondió antes de salir y dejar al rubio solo y ante su expresión de no entender, aclaró.-Por eso lo detuviste.

Apenas se quedó solo, Draco se tapó la cara. Eso había sido bochornoso. Se acarició los labios.

Su esposo era guapo ¿no era cierto?

.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé. Tengo que hablar con Pansy y Theo un momento.

Harry no pareció sorprendido, asintió y lo miró llamar a sus amigos. Cuando ellos aparecieron y se pusieron al día, se miraron como si ellos compartieran un secreto. No lo soportó.

-¿Qué?

-Es que no estoy segura, es decir. Se lo borró por algo-susurró ella ignorándolo.

-¿Así que es mejor que el hecho de que permanezca como está?

-No eran memorias tan malas-expresó Theo y cuando sus otros amigos lo miraron rodó los ojos. -No lo eran, solo eran inoportunas.

-Pero nunca le habló a Potter de esos obliviates.

-Tal vez no recordaba todos.

-¿Cuántos eran?

-Yo le hice uno, seguro.

-Supongo que nunca deshice el mío.

-No sé cuántos se hizo él mismo-susurró Theo pensativo- durante nuestro tiempo en la Mansión...

Luego de casi diez minutos de intercambio de ideas, ellos lo miraron y asintieron.

-Será mejor que regresen sus memorias, Potter. Pero asegúrate de estar ahí.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, aunque no había manera de que no estuviera a su lado.

-Solo quédate a su lado-aconsejó Blaise y Harry asintió, antes de irse nuevamente.

.

Quizá fuera porque ellos habían esperado esta reacción, pensó Harry horas más tarde cuando las lágrimas bajaron poco a poco por las mejillas de Draco, quien al recuperar sus memorias miró incrédulo al auror.

-¿Draco, estás bien? ¿qué pasa?

Él no respondió, solo tocó su rostro suavemente.

-Debió ser un shock recuperar todos esos recuerdos-le comentó Blaise a Harry más tarde, cuando fue a visitar a su amigo con Pansy, y él dormía.

-¿Eran recuerdos muy malos? ¿Son de la guerra? No dejaba de llorar así que Hermione decidió dormirlo. Estaba realmente asustada cuando lo escuchó sollozar. Para ser sinceros tampoco lo había visto llorar así.

Blaise sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

-No eran malos, solo inoportunos-repitió la frase de Theo y se acercó hacia su amigo, acomodando su cabello.- Imagina que durante casi toda tu escuela ves un futuro con la persona que vas a casarte, de quien te enamorarás, y esa persona te ama tanto que no puedes evitar empezar a corresponderle; pero en tu tiempo esta persona te odia y está enamorado de alguien más. Imagina una guerra, donde tienes la misión que esa persona muera y luego imagina que tienes que vivir con tu enemigo y esconderle el hecho de que en verdad tú no tienes ni la más mínima intención de aniquilarlo. Imagina que borras esos recuerdos porque te están volviendo loco, sin poder separar entre el hombre que te sonríe y habla suavemente con el que te golpea en la cara, o temiendo cada acción que haces, sin saber si estás cambiando la historia para mal. Imagina vivir con ese estrés, borrar todo para poder seguir adelante, y luego despertar un día con esos recuerdos y ver a ese hombre frente a ti, y notar que finalmente esos momentos que viste realmente pasaron, y no fueron un futuro alterno. Que te ama y tú lo amas. Que están casados. Que son felices. Y definitivamente no estabas loco y lograste superar todo. Excepto que casi lo pierdes todo porque de alguna manera tu memoria quedó en blanco; y aún así lo pudiste recuperar, de nuevo. Entonces ¿qué haces? Lo que Draco hizo fue llorar.

Harry hizo una mueca comprensiva y asintió. Se quedó toda la noche junto a su esposo, y para cuando éste despertó, lo miró como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Harry?

-Hola-exclamó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Hola-respondió suavemente el otro.

-¿Me recuerdas?

El inefable lo miró pensativo.

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas el día de ayer?

-Si-respondió ésta vez bajando la mirada-Lamento haberte asustado. Deberías ir al trabajo, Thompson enloquecerá cada vez más mientras más tiempo. Sé que te asusté ayer, pero estoy mejor y...

-Draco-exclamó Harry, antes de agacharse y besarlo-guarda silencio. Te amo. No intentes dejarme de ninguna forma, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo aterrador que fue saber que podrías olvidar todo, y luego saber que en realidad ya te lo habías borrado varias veces.

-Sobre eso...

-No, déjame terminar. No tienes la menor idea de lo asustado que estaba de que no pudieras recordarme. Que no pudiera convencerte de amarme de nuevo. Tú simplemente no tienes idea-exclamó con un tono quebrado- de lo muy asustado que estuve cuando me miraste y no supiste mi nombre.

Draco acarició su cabello suavemente.

-Yo siempre volveré a ti, Harry.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Será mejor que cumplas tu palabra.

Draco rió.

-Por favor, ¿qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Obliviarme?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Eso no es gracioso.

Draco sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé.

Harry se acurrucó a su lado.

-Estoy exhausto, duerme conmigo.

Con una leve sonrisa, Draco obedeció.

-Harry, quiero un bebé-susurró cuando supo que estaba empezando a dormirse, y escuchó el pequeño jadeo del auror.

-¿Un bebé?

-Si, quiero-se sonrojó esta vez- un bebé. Nuestro. Cuando estaba ahí, perdiendo uno a unos mis recuerdos, mientras repetía el nombre de mis padres, de mis amigos, de mi esposo... yo solo pensé lo mucho que me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo, un bebé al cual recordar.

Harry besó su frente.

-Lo tendremos-le prometió-cuando volvamos a casa empezaremos sin falta.

El inefable dejó salir una sonrisa divertida ante su comentario.

-¿Pero que hay de tu puesto de inefable?-preguntó Harry- Te esforzaste mucho en obtenerlo.

-No pensaba conservarlo por siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El rubio no respondió, en cambio se acurrucó junto a Harry.

-Solo quiero un bebé-repitió y Harry escuchó su puchero, lo abrazó y luego, con una sonrisa, los cubrió a ambos con una sábana y besó su cuello. -¿De verdad lo quieres? ¿Ahora?

-Si...-suspiró Draco.

El auror sonrió y se pegó a él.

-¿Estás molesto o triste por no tenerlo?

-Si.

-Entonces no pretendo hacerte esperar. Jamás podría dejar que algo no te hiciera feliz continué así.

-Bien, porque me gusta tener lo que quiero cuando lo quiero. Y en este momento quiero un bebé.

-Y lo tendrás-prometió Harry-lo tendremos.

Draco sonrió.

-Lo tendremos.

-Es más, -prometió Harry, continuando su línea de besos- te daré más de uno.

El inefable rió.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Si necesitas uno para ser feliz, tendrás más de uno.

-De acuerdo- concordó antes de besarlo- hazme feliz.


	4. Despedidas

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**Despedidas**

**.**

Draco no había podido despedirse de Severus. La siguiente vez que el slytherin lo vio estaba en un ataud, conservado por un hechizo conservador. Sus ojos negros cerrados, su cabello negro, liso y limpio, vestía una túnica que sin duda sus padres habían costeado y abrazaba su varita con las manos.

Las lágrimas cayeron una a una al igual que los sollozos, y Draco se agachó para abrazarlo.

-Lo siento, Sev. Lo siento mucho-lloró. Se quedó ahí por horas llorando, hasta que sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro.

-Draco...

-Papá-sollozó, abrazándose a él. Su padre estaba llorando, supuso que era realmente difícil controlar no solo su dolor, sino también el del menor-Severus... Severus...

-Lo sé, Draco.

-¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué no pude verlo? ¿Por qué no pude salvarlo?

-Draco...

-¿De qué me sirve ver el futuro si no pude salvar a mi padrino?- preguntó- Me esforcé tanto para que todos salieran vivos. Luché muy duro, y en los últimos momentos... Me quedé viendo esa puerta por no sé cuanto tiempo, quizá si me hubiera movido, quizá si no me hubiera quedado ahí... hubiera llegado con el Lord y...

-Había demasiados dementores, dragón. No podías saberlo, no estabas en condiciones.

-Pero estuve en Hogwarts...

-Draco, no podías hacer nada. Hay cosas que incluso con nuestros dones son imposibles. Los Malfoy solo tenemos una ventaja mágica, pero esa ventaja puede ponerse en nuestra contra. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Draco lloró.

-Quizá yo era su última oportunidad, y no pude salvarlo.

Su padre sonrió tristemente.

-Draco, tú ya lo habías salvado.

Los ojos grises de Draco miraron a su padre, tratando de entender.

-Cuando Lili Evans murió, Severus se sentía tan inútil, tan culpable...Intentó matarse algunas veces, pero tú siempre frustraste sus planes-rió. -Una vez tiraste la poción que estaba en la mesa, con la que planeaba dormir para siempre. Solo lo noté porque terminaste llorando fuerte con el ruido. Otra vez, cuando iba a ir a una misión no te despegaste de él y tuvo que negarse a ir. Murieron todos los que fueron. Luego lo hiciste amarte y entonces no fue raro verlo casi todos los días por aquí. Alegraste su vida, Draco. Le diste un hijo al cual cuidar. Y hasta él sabe que los adolescentes son difíciles. Te amaba. Nunca te hubiera culpado. Severus sabía lo que hacía. Estaba preparado para morir salvando al chico Potter como un pago por la deuda que sentía por la muerte de Evans, pero a ti te salvó porque te amaba. Él estaba listo desde hace años, creo que en realidad se sintió muy triste cuando notó que le faltaría tiempo contigo.

-Pero...

-Tienes que dejarlo ir, Draco. Es su turno de estar en paz.

Sacando a su hijo de la habitación, Lucius llenó el ataúd de Lilis y alisó la túnica de su amigo,antes de besar su frente.

-Descansa, Sev.

Más tarde Draco volvió a la habitación, trajo consigo un anillo el cual colocó en la mano del hombre. El único regalo de cumpleaños que Draco había preparado para él.

-Felicidades, padrino-añadió acariciando su mano- Gracias por todo.

El funeral fue pequeño, los Malfoy, varios slytherin, algunos maestros, y, sorprendentemente el fénix. Draco lloró silenciosamente durante la mayoría. Para su suerte, no era el único que lo hacía.

A medida que la caja se ocultaba de su vista, se preguntó si el pocionista sabía cuántas vidas había influenciado. Y si estaría feliz de saber que todas ellas lo amaban. Se preguntó que diría acerca de que el Fénix de Dumbledore hubiera llegado y cantado tristemente, cuando no lo había hecho incluso en el funeral de su amo. Se preguntó cuales fueron sus últimos pensamientos y rogó que no hubiera estado solo en sus últimos momentos.

Para su suerte, en los juicios, se enteraría que no lo estuvo.

Y se sintió aliviado de que, ya que ninguno de ellos pudo estar, Potter sí hubiera estado con él hasta el final.

-Hasta luego, Sev. Te veré, algún día-susurró.

Desde luego, algún día se volverían a encontrar.

Por el viento que cruzó, supo que quizá, para su padrino, era así también.


	5. Telepatía

**Disclaimer:** HP y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**_._**

**Telepatía**

**.**

_Porque Lily tenía un don y ese era la telepatía_

**_._**

Todos los Malfoy tenían un don y Lily tenía la telepatía, pero sus padres aún no lo sabían. Por regla general, los Malfoys que contenían o esperaban al siguiente heredero no podían mantener su propio don activo porque el nuevo descendiente de su casa tomaba éste, lo asimilaba y lo transformaba en uno nuevo, hasta liberar el don de su progenitor, listo nuevamente para su padre o madre. Lily, para sorpresa de Draco, después del primer mes le regresó el don de tener visiones, sin agotar su magia para formar uno nuevo, lo que él atribuiría al poder mágico de Harry para no preocuparse. Después de todo, las hormonas habían convertido de él un perfecto torrente de emociones, por lo que no pensaba con claridad, ni confiaba de todo en él; sobre todo porque desde que estaba embarazado le parecía escuchar voces de las personas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué?-le preguntaría a Harry cuando éste hablase de haber dejado la estufa prendida mientras salían de compras por Callejón Diagon, y éste lo miraría con los ojos abiertos impactado.

-Oh, mierda. ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

Horas más tarde, Harry reflexionaría que no, no lo hizo, y Draco lo dudaría también.

.

Preocupado por la falta de bloqueo de don, dos semanas más tarde, luego de que Harry fuese a dar clases en Hogwarts, Draco acudió con su padre; porque su madre y su esposo no estaban enterados aún que ambos Malfoy sabían que tal vez sería una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeraldas como su suegra, y no querían dejar salir ningún detalle que le quitase la emoción a esos dos, quienes se habían unido demasiado pensando en su apariencia, como la vestirían, los ojos de quien heredaría, la piel de quien, la magia... que era realmente tierno verlos prepararse con tanto esmero.

O al menos así pensaba Draco. Lucius por otro lado, observaba silenciosamente las pláticas y asentía a lo que los otros dos decían sin decir nada al respecto, solo mirando la ceja divertida de su hijo. Draco le había comentado una vez a su padre, que había tenido visiones del mayor jugando con una sonriente niña de 4 años, pálida como ellos pero con un inconfundible cabello pelirrojo. En ese tiempo a Lucius casi le dio un infarto al pensar en su descendencia mezclada con los Weasley, pero ahora que Draco le había confesado que probablemente tendría tres hijos con Potter, y la mayor sería esa chica -aunque existía la posibilidad de un cambio en la historia- el Jefe familiar se sentía dividido entre el hecho que la pequeña sea una copia idéntica de una hija de muggles (y de descendencia mestiza) y la hija del mago más poderoso del mundo mágico. Y no porque discriminara su sangre o su magia, sino porque, pese a que no se lo dijera a su amado dragón, en el fondo le preocupaba esa sangre no mágica más de lo que admitía. Los Malfoy nunca habían perdido la pureza de su sangre, y solo había que esperar a ver que sucedería por eso. Esperaba que la magia Potter compensara tanto que su sangre mágica por generaciones no perdiera la fuerza de toda su dinastía.

_-Ya que quieren que sea sorpresa, dejemos que sea una sorpresa- había dicho su padre cuando le preguntó si debían decirle a sus parejas la información que ellos tenían._

_-Tiene que ser ella padre. Se llamará Lily, mi pequeño lirio-dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa orgullosa y él no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente al recordar a Narcissa, frente a él, hablando de sus sueños con un niño rubio de ojos grises. Se llamará Draco, le había dicho ella con una gran sonrisa, mi pequeño Dragón. Y ahora, luego de tantos años ese pequeño dragón, tenía el mejor regalo del mundo entre sus manos.- La mayor de ellos._

_-¿Ellos?-observó su padre y Draco asintió divertido._

_-Tres_

_-¡Tres!_

_-Si, aunque no sé. Quizá ahora pueda decidir un cuarto-bromeó y vio a Lucius palidecer-Tú sabes el proceso..._

_Él cerró los ojos._

_-Oh, Merlín -Dijo resignado al escuchar las risas de su hijo- Serás el primer Malfoy en generaciones en tener más de dos descendientes y para empezar, una chica. Espera, ¿Dijiste Lily? ¿Y esa absurda tradición familiar de llamar a sus hijos como estrellas de los Black?_

_Draco le envió una mirada ofendida._

_-¡No es absurda!-reclamó y Lucius pensó que dichosa tradición venía en la sangre.-Y para tu información, Berenice es el nombre de una constelación. De verdad, uno pensaría que después de convivir con mamá y ser un sangre pura apreciarías una de las tradiciones más exquisitas y valiosas del mundo mágico._

_El rubio suspiró._

_-Bien, no es absurda, ¿por qué Lily?_

_El rubio rodó los ojos._

_-Por Lily Evans, por supuesto._

Como en ese entonces y dejando sus recuerdos atrás, Draco se sentó en el sillón principal de la oficina de su padre. Sus seis meses a todo esplendor se notaban bajo la túnica y con miedo y cariño, acarició su estómago con suavidad.

-Por favor, Lily-dijo-No me des sustos-suplicó luego de que el elfo mandase a llamar a su padre.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no le sorprendió ver al mayor avanzar tomado de la mano de su madre, y a ella sonreírle dulcemente. Dejó que esta lo abrazara con suavidad y quiso sentirse mejor con respecto a su miedo, devaluándolo como una tontería. Su padre reía suavemente mirando a su amor acunar a su hijo como si éste no tuviera más de 20 años, pero perdió la sonrisa y se agachó frente a él cuando no lo vio responder de la misma manera.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco? Estás asustado, ¿que va mal? ¿Le pasó algo a Potter? ¿Te preocupa algo?

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, y sus hormonas duplicar sus emociones, dejó salir un montón de lágrimas que enseguida alteraron a los dos adultos.

-No puedo sentir su don, padre-confesó- Mi don está activo como siempre, y nunca vi que tuviera un don en mis visiones. Sé que tiene magia porque la vi en Hogwarts, pero no tiene don. Los Malfoy siempre tenemos dones ¿no es cierto?-preguntó mirándolo con sus ojos brillosos, preocupados, y los dueños de la Mansión se miraron entre ellos preocupados porque sabían que incluso cuando la gestora no era una Malfoy sanguínea, el don se bloqueaba para crear uno nuevo. Era herencia mágica, única, poderosa, que había sido generada y convocada por los primeros miembros de la familia al igual que la mansión, por lo que no tienen idea, ni imaginación, para saber que pasaría si uno de ellos no pudiese heredarlo-. La mansión las identifica y puede distinguir a los herederos, porque aparte de la sangre de ellos, nadie posee esa magia extra que nos identifica a los Malfoy sanguíneos para protegernos... ¿Pero si los dones no están qué pasa con ellos y la Mansión? ¿Qué acerca de los hechizos que solo los Malfoy podemos hacer? -dijo desesperado.

-Cálmate, Draco-suplicó Narcissa-Quizá no es un don tan obvio como el tuyo o el de nuestros ancestros. Yo podía ver el futuro ligeramente gracias a ti, quizá ella no pueda darte demostraciones de su don porque es demasiado sutil.

-Pero todos, absolutamente todos, a los tres meses ya sabían que don tenía su bebé y lo presumían.-Dijo apesumbrado mirando a su padre en busca de una explicación más profunda, que calmara su corazón.

-Pero tu fuiste diferente a los otros Draco, le dejaste a tu madre manipular tu don en lugar de ampliarmelo a mí. Ningún heredero había dejado que nadie que no tuviera la línea Malfoy aprovechase uno de sus dones. Quizá ella se lo está demostrando a Potter, y él no lo ha captado. Vamos, que a veces el espantapájaros es muy lento. Tardó mucho en pensar en tener hijos.

-¡Padre!-se quejó Draco sonrojado.

-Aunque podría ser-dijo dulcemente Narcissa consolando a su hijo al acariciar su cabello-que lo hiciste para protegerte.-Volvió al tema- Una vez una traidora a la sangre cuyo hijo murió a manos de Bella quiso cobrar la deuda de ella en el siguiente descendiente de los Black, y ese eras tú. Si el Avada de ella me hubiera dado, tú sin duda no habrías nacido y no estaríamos aquí.

Él miró a su padre quien asintió.

-Aún no te lo agradezco ¿Cierto?

Él sonrió levemente.

-Pero Harry me habría dicho si el don se le transmitiera ¿No es cierto?

-Quizá no es un gran don-intentó Lucius y Draco se ofendió. Era su hija, era hija de Harry. Tendría un gran don, una gran magia, sería hermosa. Antes de que abriera la boca, su padre rodó los ojos.

-_Primero se preocupa de que no tuviera don y luego de que éste sea débil-escuchó en voz exasperada._

-Que te digo que no va a ser débil-se quejó y su padre lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?-preguntó confundido y Draco rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué todos últimamente decían eso? Era bastante obvio que si lo había escuchado, lo había dicho en voz alta. Draco no era adivino. Frunció el ceño, bueno, no esa clase de adivino.

-Quizá Potter ha influido en la sangre-comentó su padre y tanto su mujer como su hijo voltearon a verlo.

-¿Influido?-preguntó Narcissa- ¿De qué modo?

-Bueno, Potter es caudalmente más poderoso que todos nosotros, me atrevería a decir que incluso nuestros ancestros, quizá por eso no necesita tanta magia y deja que uses tus dones, quizá por eso no necesita un mediador hasta que nazca.

_Aunque quizá se trate de que es el primer miembro de ella con sangre impura, y eso ha impedido que tenga un don-pensó angustiado._

A Draco le cayó como un balde de agua. No lo había pensado, era la primera vez desde los orígenes de los Malfoy en que la sangre muggle se mezclaba entre los miembros de su clan. Quizá había un cláusula, algo, que se había perdido al pasar información de una generación a otra, quizá...

Su corazón latió rápidamente angustiando a su padre que empezó a sentir las emociones de Draco dispararse. Temía, mucho, ojalá Harry estuviera ahí, debió esperarlo, debió...

-¡Draco!-escuchó el grito de su madre mientras la oscuridad lo consumía.

.

Cuando se levantó, Harry le acariciaba el cabello preocupado.

-Harry-dijo débilmente y el moreno de ojos verdes sonrió levemente.

-Hola-susurró.

Draco lo miró y la tristeza inundó sus ojos. Harry se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

-Tu padre me habló de lo que pasó en su despacho. Dijo que no sabías el don de Lily y eso te estaba angustiando. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Draco?-le preguntó.- ¿Soy tan poco confiable?

-No creí que fuera tan malo, nunca consideré la posibilidad de desmayarme.

El profesor asintió y le pasó un vaso de agua.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Un medimago vino a revisarte mientras dormías, dijo que no debías alterarte.

Él asintió.

-Debí esperarte.

-_Y claro que debiste_-escuchó, y rodó los ojos. Él ya había dicho que debió esperarlo.

Harry atribuyó el gesto a un cambio de humor y lo ignoró.

_-_Tan solo la próxima vez avísame con tiempo. Cuando tu padre interrumpió mi salón diciendo que te habías desmayado, casi me muero del susto al pensar que te había pasado algo fatal a ti o al bebé.

-Siento que dejarás tu trabajo.

-Theodore me cubrirá las horas-exclamó, quitándole importancia al asunto.

El otro bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, es que, no puedo sentir su don- admitió y luego lo miró esperanzado-¿Tú puedes, has sentido algo raro?

El moreno su acostó a su lado.

-No, Draco-suspiró tristemente y él sintió su corazón romperse. _Lo lamento tanto, dragón, _escuchó el triste lamento y se acurrucó más junto a él, _yo nunca pensé que mi sangre, que la sangre de mi madre, afectaría a nuestros hijos._

-Esta bien-suspiró- es solo un don extra-se quiso convencer a si mismo y consolar a Harry-no es tu culpa, solo tendrán que ser...normales.

Harry lo miró apenado porque sabía que si algo emocionaba a Draco era saber que don tendría la pequeña. Acarició su estómago y lo besó.

-Ella no será normal, es tu hija y mi hija después de todo-susurró cariñosamente. El rubio sonrió y lo besó.

_Te amo._

-Yo también te amo- respondió, y Harry lo miró un poco confundido. ¿Él había...?

-Si, si lo hiciste-dijo exasperado el rubio, sentándose y resoplando su enfado, se moría por una sesión de besos y el otro la interrumpía por tonterías- ¿Por qué todos preguntan si dijeron en voz alta lo que dijeron en voz alta?

Él moreno alzó las dos cejas sorprendido y lo tomó de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

_Será...,_pensó moviendo los labios para comprobar algo.

-¿Será qué, Potter?-preguntó el rubio confundido-No estoy entendiendo.

El otro lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-¿Te teñiste el cabello?_

-¿Qué? , ¡claro que no! -exclamó tap´sndolo. El moreno sonrió.

-_Ayer me comí tu pastel de chocolate._

_-_¡Potter! Yo quería guardarlo para la cena de hoy-se quejó.

_Quiero hacerte el amor aquí y ahora, _dijo moviendo los labios con una gran sonrisa y el rubio se sonrojó extremadamente pero asintió; después de todo llevaba tanto preocupado que no había tenido humor para hacerlo. Y Merlín, cómo se arrepentía ahora que su esposo estaba todo despeinado y sentado en la cama junto a él.

_-_Mis padres vendrán en cualquier momento. Quizá deberíamos ir a casa, no me gustaría, ya sabes...-ofreció torpemente.

Pero Harry no cabía en su felicidad, tenía una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó. En segundos, Draco era mecido entre los dos brazos de su esposo; quien reía felizmente y daba saltitos de emoción.

-_No lo entiendes ¿Draco? Es su don. Yo no dije nada en voz alta, ¡es su don!_

-¿Su don?-preguntó confundido.

-¡Su don!-casi gritó Harry atrayendo rápidamente a sus suegros- ¡Su don es leer la mente! Por eso últimamente te daban dolores de cabeza y los demás te preguntaban si decían algo en voz alta. Es su don-exclamó besándolo y Draco dejó salir una gran sonrisa aliviada y abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

-¿Leer mentes?-se oyó la voz de Narcissa-¿Una telépata en la familia Malfoy?

-Oh, Merlín-dejó salir Lucius.

Pero el matrimonio no los escuchaban, solo se miraban felizmente entre sí.

Su bebé tenía un don, y era uno poderoso.

.

Más tarde, luego de una buena cena y una satisfactoria sesión de cama, Harry se despertó por la sed y observó a su rubio dragón dormir. Se acercó a él para dormir nuevamente cuando al tocarlo, algo le sorprendió.

-¡_No es que diga que no uses tu don!-escuchó la voz exasperada de su esposo y se vio a si mismo con el ceño fruncido, y a Draco; ambos parados en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Él tenía el uniforme de Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor, cuyo puesto ahora era de McGonagall y el rubio el verde slytherin de su casa. Frunció el ceño, ¿Estaba soñando? Espera, ¿él dijo don?-¡Pero no en tu padre! _

_-No fue mi intención-se quejó una chica de 13 años, pelirroja de ojos verdes, cuya piel pálida, seguramente era igual a la de Draco-Yo solo quería que padre me regresara mi puesto de buscadora, y entonces él lo hizo._

_-Por Merlín-rodó sus ojos el rubio, y Harry se permitió apreciar a su amado esposo con su futuro uniforme. Se mordió los labios. Se moría de bueno. Se preguntó si a su jefa y a Nott no les molestarían prestarle uno de los juegos de uniforme unos días. Ahora, ¿cómo convencer a Draco de ponérselo? Regresando su atención a las dos personas frente a él, se vio a si mismo abrir la boca._

_-Bueno, ya que lo has admitido, supongo que no te importará que te lo retire de nuevo._

_-¿Qué? Eso es una idiotez, ¡no lo hice a propósito! ¡Dijiste que podía tenerlo de vuelta!_

_-¡Lily Berenice Potter-Malfoy!-regañó Draco, y Harry se sobresaltó y notó lo que pasaba. _

_"A veces veo visiones mientras duermo, le dijo una vez Draco, pero muchas me parecen sueños y no los recuerdo al día siguiente."_

_-Pero papá-escuchó a la menor quejarse y Harry se preguntó que había enojado a su dragón a tal punto de enrojecer. Ella lo miró a él, con sus grandes ojos verdes y acuosos en este momento, y él gruñó ligeramente. Bueno, era bastante obvio que su hija lo había manipulado, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y podía hacer eso? Él creyó que solo leía mentes, aunque ahora estaba leyendo la mente de Draco y entrado a la suya ¿No era así?_

_Su versión mayor, suspiró y Harry estuvo seguro de que en cualquier momento le perdonaría._

_-Qué no, Lily-escuchó la voz de Draco.-Tu sabes que te mereces el castigo. Trataste de tumbar al buscador de Gryffindor usando magia sin varita y cuando no pudiste le hiciste creer que había un árbol frente a él para que parara. Luego manipulaste a tu gusto a tu padre, así que ahora irás conmigo y le dirás a la directora lo que hiciste para que te reemplace los siguientes partidos. Y ya te recuerdo que con que vuelvas a hacerlo puedes irle diciendo a Rose que visitará sola a su tía Fleur en Francia._

_La menor resopló._

_-Pero papá..._

_-He dicho, no me obligues a recurrir a tu hermano para castigarte._

_-De acuerdo-gruñó ella de mala gana y Draco la miró fríamente antes de que ella cediera.-De acuerdo..._

Cuando la imagen se acabó y se encontró a si mismo junto a Draco de nuevo, no sabía que hacer. ¿Esto era lo que Draco sentía siempre? Era, bueno no sabía como explicarlo. Su pequeña Lily, de ojos verdes y pelirroja, como su madre...

-¿Lily?-susurró-¿Podrías mostrarme más?

-_Realmente creo que la consientes, Draco-se quejó Harry al ver la bolsa de chocolates que Draco compraba con el pretexto que le encantarían a Lily-Va a engordar._

_El rubio frunció el ceño._

_-Los Malfoy no engordamos y tú al parecer tampoco._

_-No, pero..._

_-Pero nada. Además-dijo sonriendo y acercándose a su oreja- Tienen un poco de poción para dormir._

_-¡¿Poción para dormir?! ¿Para qué quieres eso en nuestra hija?_

_El rubio sonrió malignamente._

_-Para tenerte solo para mí-susurró dejando un beso en su cuello y Harry sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo subir-Puede que sea mi hija y la tuya, pero Potter, recuerda que soy celoso y definitivamente necesito reafirmar que eres solo mío._

_Harry miró a la dependienta a lo lejos. La miró a ella y lo miró a él. Draco alzó la ceja y él pudo sentirse derretirse por dentro. Lily estaba con Hermione y no tenían que dar clases hasta mañana..._

_-Apúrate, vamos-dijo finalmente tomándolo de la mano y caminando a la caja, podía escuchar la risa del rubio detrás de él y eso lo llenó de calidez aunque no lo dijera._

_-Deme esto-le indicó a la chica y le dio el dinero_

_-Claro-sonrió la chica especialmente a Draco, quien parecía más entretenido en leer que tan peligroso podría ser el alto consumo del producto en niños menores de seis, y el moreno gruñó, asustándola._

_-Es mi esposo, deja de verlo._

_-Lo siento-tartamudeó ella y les dio el chocolate en una bolsa._

_Cuando dio la vuelta, vio la gran sonrisa de Draco._

_-Vi eso-le dijo-Eres un celoso._

_Harry resopló, lo tomó de la mano y los apareció en su habitación._

_-Tú eres mío Malfoy-dijo besándolo- Me costó mucho tenerte y no dejaré que nadie me aleje de ti. Ni siquiera Lily._

_El rubio sonrió._

_-Yo también te amo-respondió, rodeándolo con sus brazos, y Harry dejó su magia se enlazara a la de Draco. Porque él era suyo y Harry era de él y eso nunca cambiaría._

_._

_Harry estaba besando a Draco y eso era bueno, siempre lo era. Sin embargo en este instante se sentía mucho mejor. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero se dejó embargar por las sensaciones que sentía su otro yo. Especialmente porque se sentía como si fuera una tercera persona pero a la vez, como si lo viviese._

_Y Draco no dejaba de reír entre besos._

_-Oh Morgana-se quejó-Basta, deja de reír._

_-Gemelos, Harry. Gemelos._

_El rubio rió y se separó. Harry se quejó y observó a su alrededor. ¿Estaban en una habitación de Hogwarts? Una mano en la barbilla le hizo mirar a Draco._

_-Es solo que no puedo creerlo, aún. _

_-Ya sé que te parece divertido, porque tú no vas a pasar por eso, y es doble gordura, doble antojo, doble mareo, ¡doble de todo!_

_El rubio rió de nuevo._

_-No es que sea divertido, es que estoy feliz._

_Contra su voluntad, Harry también dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa._

_._

_Era una habitación clara, no pudo evitar notar y abrió los ojos. Había despertado sobre un escritorio y alguien lo sacudía. Bostezó y se separó de la mesa._

_-Eh tú, Andrew, no puedes dormir en la biblioteca-se oyó una voz y él sonrió y se frotó los ojos. _

_-Draco-dijo._

_El rubio lo miró confundido._

_-Alexander-dijo rodando los ojos y dándole un pequeño golpe con un libro-Alexander._

_El otro rodó los ojos._

_-No lo hice a propósito-se quejó-Además, tú a veces me dices Harry entre sueños._

_El rubio hizo una mueca y Harry no pudo evitar observarlo, tenía el uniforme de Dumstrang. Se sintió confundido, pero a su otro yo no parecía sorprenderle. De hecho, tenía el mismo uniforme._

_-Si, si. Ya sé. ¿Qué lees?_

_El moreno de ojos verdes le pasó un libro._

_-¿Reencarnaciones, uniones y enlaces? ¿Para que quieres esto?_

_-Mira la página 48_

_El rubio rápidamente hojeó hasta ahí._

_-Lo marqué._

_-Cuando dos almas se unen o enlazan una vez, buscan la manera de siempre encontrarse-leyó en voz alta pero luego guardó silencio y leyó más concentrado-¿Tú crees que es esto?_

_El otro asintió._

_-¿Tú que encontraste?_

_El rubio buscó entre sus ropas y sacó unas fotos. Harry vio felizmente unas fotografías de él, Draco, los Weasley, y varios niños. Teddy era uno de ellos, estaba una pelirroja que ahora sabía era Lily, dos copias idénticas de él y el rubio, y entonces lo entendió. -Gemelos-_

_-¿De donde sacaste esto?-preguntó-Somos igualitos-dijo sorprendido._

_El slytherin, o bueno el rubio, se alzó de hombros._

_-Son Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter-dijo serio y el de ojos esmeraldas lo miró sorprendido. Harry también lo hizo, ¿no eran Draco y él los que hablaban?_

_-Harry y Draco...-susurró Andrew._

_-Si tienes razón somos sus reencarnaciones_

_El corazón de Harry latió emocionado, y sonrió enormente al pesar que de algún modo u otro siempre estaría con Draco. Andrew por su parte se alzó de hombros_

_-Bueno en realidad no me importa mucho-dijo poniendo su silla más lejos y tirándose sobre el regazo del rubio, quien hizo una mueca pero empezó a acariciar su cabello-No te vayas a dormir otra vez._

_El moreno negó_

_-Que no-dijo pero Harry podía sentir el sueño invadirlo en medio de las caricias.-¿Sabías que para reencarnar-le dijo-teníamos que amarnos profundamente?_

_El rubio rió._

_-Por supuesto, también leí esa parte-dijo suavemente._

_-Solo quería que supieras que aún te amo, Alex-dijo cerrando sus ojos y escuchó las últimas palabras de Draco- Yo tambien Andy._

No supo cuando se quedó dormido entre todas esas memorias futuras, pero a diferencia del rubio, Harry nunca olvidaría lo que había visto esa noche y todas aquellas que Lily estuviera de humor para entrar a su mente. Al día siguiente, a Draco le sorprendería bastante ver a Harry dormir con una gran sonrisa y apretándolo entre sus brazos, mientras le decía lo mucho que los amaba a los cuatro entre sueños ¿Cuatro? se preguntó sorprendido, ¿Acaso Harry sabía de Albus y Scorpius?

Cuando el de ojos verdes le dijera lo que veía cada noche, Draco sonreiría y le diría que su futuro juntos era maravilloso y se alegraba de poder compartir su don con él.

_Porque Draco tenía un don y ese era la adivinación, _

_aquella que lo había guiado a Harry para siempre._

_._


	6. Patronus

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

**Instantes de Adivinación**

**.**

**6**

**Patronus**

**.**

Cuando Harry descubrió que estaba embarazado de gemelos nunca esperó ser capaz de sentir las sensaciones que heredaban los Malfoy por sí mismo. Eso le correspondía a los Malfoy, no a los gestores propiamente. Por eso, él realmente no se preocupó de nada. Después de todo, quien se enteraría del don de Albus y Scorpius sería Draco. Bien, porque Harry no habría sido capaz de escuchar voces durante 9 meses sin enloquecer como su esposo, soportar las emociones de otros como su suegro, ver el futuro o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera a esos dos pequeños diablillos que sabía llevaba dentro. Tenía suficiente con Lily y el montón de alumnos a su cargo. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, en la parte más alta de esa elegante "casa" y observando su alrededor los miles de kilómetros llenos de árboles y sin una estúpida escoba o su varita, y sobre todo, en pijama y directo de su cama, no pudo evitar maldecir a su propia suerte, y porque no, a sus hijos; quienes no tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarle comer un sandwich ni ir al baño antes de darle tal encerrona.

¿Por qué?

Porque a uno de sus hijos, no sabía cual en este momento pero en el futuro recordaría esta ocasión, se le había ocurrido que era buena idea tener el don de la teletransportación y dirigirlo en el lugar más amado para Draco y uno de los más odiados para Harry en su primer intento de práctica de su don.

_Malfoy Manor._

Pero no cualquier lugar de Malfoy Manor, no. Tenía que ser una de esas torres sin acceso al interior y de las más altas. Ya podía ir sintiendo su estómago revolverse. Al menos Lily hoy estaba con Molly. Pensó en usar magia sin varita para usar un patronus pero la idea tenía una falla. Desde que se había peleado con Draco éste fallaba, y no sabía si los elfos de Malfoy Manor responderían a él en la parte donde estaba. Harry se hubiera frustrado sin más y hubiera empezado a gritar si no hubiera sido por el hecho que un minuto después de que él fuera jalado hacia atrás, Draco apareciera, de donde sea que estaba en su reunión de negocios, volando hacia atrás y aporreándose contra una pared.

-¡Draco!-gritó olvidando lo muy enojado que estaba y corriendo a su lado. El rubio gruñó y se sobó la cabeza malhumorado al reconocer esa voz. Gruñó nuevamente y respiró profundo tratando de soportar el dolor que tenía en su cabeza. Es decir, no era nada comparado a los crucios de Voldemort, pero por las ...de Merlín. Eso había dolido.

-¿Pero que diablos?-se quejó y trató de levantarse fallando miserablemente. Estaba hablando de negocios cuando un revoltijón parecido al de la aparición se apoderó de él y había visto a sus alrededores dándose cuenta que sí, seguía en el mismo lugar. Pero entonces había sentido nuevamente la sensación y lo siguiente que sabía era que Harry estaba frente a él, mirándolo con los ojos preocupados y vestido con su pijama.

-¿Harry? ¿no estabas en casa?

Torciendo la boca malhumorado, Harry asintió y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Estaba. Pero creo que te gustará saber donde estamos.

Con un gesto confundido el otro asintió y miró a su alrededor ignorando el mal humor del moreno. Después de todo se habían peleado porque Cho Chang se había cruzado con Draco y le había saludado con un beso en la mejilla. A Draco no le había parecido la gran cosa, después de todo se había acostado con la chica más de una vez en su juventud y habían sido compañeros de trabajo cuando era inefable, pero para Harry, que sabía que la ravenclaw había quedado fascinada con el rubio, si. Suspirando, miró frente a él y sin poderlo evitar abrió la boca y los ojos expresivamente al notar donde estaban, y luego miró a su esposo tratando de entender.

-¿Qué carajos? Estamos en Malfoy Manor. ¿Cómo rayos llegamos aquí?

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado.

-¿Te importaría arreglarme la vista antes de empezar con las explicaciones?

Notando por primera vez que Harry no tenía sus lentes, Draco asintió y lo ayudó a sentarse para que pudiera graduarle la vista momentáneamente. Luego sin poderlo evitarlo le besó la frente como siempre. Harry no dijo nada pero un ligero rubor cruzó su mejilla y se sintió culpable por haberle echado bronca a Draco por un tema que se suponía estaba olvidado. Ya lo había hablado con Draco antes. Pero es que siempre había sido celoso y ver a Draco sonreír hacia Cho le había hecho recordar todo el tiempo que pudo haber tenido a Draco y no lo tuvo. Todas esas personas que tenían una parte de Draco que él se veía obligado a resignarse a compartir porque el último giratiempos disponible estaba custodiado en el ministerio por Hermione.

Parándose, y sin notar el dilema interno de Harry, Draco buscó su varita entre su túnica.

-¿Quieres que nos aparezcamos?-preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. En cuanto aparecieran en casa Draco volvería a irse a su reunión y volvería hasta el anochecer. Estaba tan ocupado últimamente entre Hogwarts y los negocios de su padre que casi no se veían, y luego había venido Cho a meter sus narices y él había explotado y con él, Draco. Harry estaba harto de estar celoso. De Cho, de Terry, de Theodore, y aunque ya se había acostumbrado a los últimos dos, en estos momentos no estaba de humor para soportar los coqueteos de Cho. El embarazo a Draco lo había vuelto sensible, a él, gruñón.

Y es que no pedía mucho. Él solo quería a Draco para él.

-¿Te sientes mal?-escuchó la seria voz y pudo sentir la preocupación en ella. Negó con la cabeza suavemente. Ahora entendía porque los revoltijones en el estómago. Uno de esos dos, se estaba preparando para saltar en el espacio.

-Tengo el estómago revuelto.-Confesó.

Invocando un tempus, Draco decidió que podía dar como perdido el día y miró a Harry, quien miraba tristemente su alrededor.

-Escucha, Harry-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Tú y yo ya habíamos hablado de ésto. Dijimos que si no podías superarlo debías irte.

-Eso es injusto.

-Tú te quedaste- Insistió Draco-Y dijiste que yo te amaba, que no romperías mi corazón, me prometiste que no me lastimarías de nuevo. -Viendo al ojiverde mordiéndose el labio, prosiguió-No siento nada por ellos y lo sabes, necesitaba una salida en ese entonces y tenías a Weasley mientras yo me retorcía de celos y dolor. Y no- dijo rápidamente antes de que Harry hablara- No se trata de que esté feliz de que te estés sintiendo así. Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos, tú mismo lo dijiste. No te dejaré por nadie. ¿Acaso yo te hago una escena de celos cada vez que Weasley te saluda?

-No dejo que me salude de beso-replicó sin mirarlo.

-Bien, me tomó de sorpresa ¿Está bien? Ese no es el punto, Harry-insistió Draco y ante la mueca silenciosa del héroe suspiró.-Bien, lo dejaremos por ahora. Expecto Patronus-exclamó moviendo su varita y Harry observó con atención el patronus, porque siempre era impredecible saber que saldría esta vez de ella. ¿Sería la pantera o la lechuza? Blaise solía comentar que antes había una tercera figura que, desde que habían aplicado el segundo obliviate al cerebro de Draco, nunca se había vuelto a formar. Nunca mencionaban cual era y aunque Harry siempre había admirado que Draco pudiese crear dos formas de patronus (porque el de Harry solo era uno, antes la forma animaga de su padre y ahora un dragón plateado) podía notar la frustración de no poder crearlo nuevamente.

Esa era otra cosa que le molestaba interiormente a Harry. El primer patronus era una pantera y representaba a Blaise y a Pansy, y a Theo. El segundo era una lechuza, que representaba a sus padres y seguramente el tercero representaba a Theodore, pues las fechas coincidían con las fechas en que él y el rubio salían.

Estaba listo para volver de mala gana a casa cuando notó que la imagen que se formó no era ni una lechuza ni una pantera. Miró confundido como se formaba una figura humana y dirigió su mirada a Draco, quien con impaciencia miraba también la tardanza de su patronus y al notar la forma que empezaba a tomar abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Es él-susurró y Harry apretó los labios ligeramente.

¿Quién rayos era él?

Finalmente, para la sorpresa de Harry una imagen de sí mismo de 5 años apareció sonriendo hacia Draco resplandecientemente. Tal fue la sorpresa de ambos que el patronus los miró impaciente.

-El mensaje-dijo

Draco reaccionó y se apresuró a hablar

-Padre, Madre. Harry y yo estamos en la torre sur de la Mansión. ¿Podrían ayudarnos a bajar? Harry tiene el estómago revuelto. Narcissa Malfoy. Malfoy Manor.

Asintiendo, el patronus se fue velozmente.

-Ese soy yo-dijo Harry sorprendido y Draco asintió ligeramente.

-Si. Mini-Harry Potter tamaño yogurth miniatura. Mi tercer patronus. Hacía años que no lo veía-dijo perdido.

-Yo creí, hubiera jurado que tu tercer patronus era algo que tuviera que ver con Theo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Theo? ¿Por qué tendría que tener un patronus solo para Theo? Él está considerado en mi lechuza

-Pero...

-La lechuza es los amigos y la pantera mi familia. Como te habrás dado cuenta la pantera aparece más seguido. Incluso cuando pienso en Lily aparece la pantera. Rayos, incluso tú estabas incluido en la pantera.

-¡Pero mi ciervo se convirtió en un dragón y tú nunca cambiaste tu patronus! El patronus de Tonks se volvió un lobo porque estaba enamorada de Remus. Pero desde que te conocí tu patronus ha sido una pantera o esa torpe lechuza.

-No esperarías que se convirtiera en un león. Y no es torpe.

-Esperaba que cambiara.

-Bueno, no lo hizo. Además de qué te quejas, tienes un patronus con tu forma. No sé porqué tomó esa forma, pero la tiene.

-Ese no es el punto.

-¿Entonces cuál?

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró firmemente.

-Estoy seguro que tenía un punto- Masculló.

Draco rió ligeramente.

-Supongo que si.

Con un codazo, Harry lo calló.

-Bien.

-¿Bien?

-Si, bien. No cambiaste tu forma de patronus pero tengo un patronus con mi forma. Estoy satisfecho.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-No te pegues mucho en ti mismo. Además no tengo ni idea de cómo volvió a sali. Llevo años esperando que volviera aparecer y lo hace justo ahora y solo porque estás de berrinchudo.

-No estoy de berrinchudo.

-¿Qué no, dices? ¡No me has hablado en una semana!

-Bueno, cuando te embarazaste no dejaste que me alejara de ti ni un día.

-Oh genial, ¿así que tú lo estás haciendo al revés?

Harry rió

-Quizá.

-Bueno, pues tu alejamiento solo hizo que Chang estuviera pegada a mi por horas diciéndome lo mal cuidado que estoy con mi marido.

-Esa perra...

-Esa boca, cariño.

-No soy tu cariño. Estoy jodidamente enojado contigo.

Draco rió

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque-inició olvidando el resto cuando Draco se acercó juguetonamente- Pues porque...

-¿Sabes que hace días que no estamos solos?-dijo con la ceja alzada-¿y ahora no hay nadie más aquí?-dijo pegando su boca a la de Harry quién hizo un sonidito feliz mientras se dejaba besar.

-Déjame diferir eso- se escuchó la voz de Lucius Malfoy y Harry se sonrojó y gruñó lastimosamente. Odiaba que su suegro lo viera empalagoso. Quería mantener su imagen de Soy-el puto amo del universo-Harry Potter frente a él. Lucius por supuesto rió altaneramente, lo que hizo claro que no le creía.

-Oh, Potter esta avergonzado- se burló-¿Por qué Potter? Es obvio que mis nietos están ahí por la misma razón que lo que iban a hacer si nadie llegaba.

Oh Merlín, que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Déjalo Padre-resopló Draco.

Lucius sonrió divertido hacia Harry.

-Claro, claro. Después de todo esos niños nacerán algún día y podré recordarle a Potter éste por el resto de su vida.

-Jódete-le dijo el de lentes.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Draco-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Lucius le ofreció a Harry una botellita.

-Para tu estómago.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, nos apareceremos. ¿Irás adentro?

El rubio miró la pijama de Harry, torció la boca y negó.

-Iremos a casa. Saluda a mamá.

Bien, te lo encargo-le dijo a su hijo y se marchó.

Draco lo sujetó firmemente.

-¿Listo?

-Si.

-Uno, dos, tres.

Los desapareció.

Cuando aterrizaron en su casa, a Harry no se le pasó por alto que estaban en la sala.

-Creí que...

-¿Nos aparecería en nuestro cuarto?-adivinó Draco y prendió la tele que tanto le gustaba a Harry ver.

-Si.

-No, necesitas seguir durmiendo, estás soñoliento por la poción. Pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo ahora que puedo-dijo sentándolo en el sofá para que se apoyase en él y abrazándolo ligeramente.

-¿No crees que es raro?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La mayoría de los matrimonios pierden la chispa después de los hijos y eso. Pero tú y yo seguimos tonteando.

Draco rió entre dientes.

-Tú eres mi adicción, Harry. Con hijos o sin hijos siempre lo has sido-concluyó besándole el cuello-Las adicciones no se dejan fácilmente cuando se consumen diario.

-Ajam-suspiró Harry.

-Y llegan a matar si no se tienen.

-Lo sé-dijo bajito.

-Además...

-Papá-escucharon el llamado de Lily mientras la red flú se activaba.-¡Ya llegué!

Ambos suspiraron.

-Además, no quiero matar a mi hija. Te juro que no quiero.

Harry rió.

-¡Aquí, con tu padre!

Los pasitos se hicieron más veloces y terminaron cuando la pequeña cabellera pelirroja hizo su aparición y saltó entre ellos felizmente. Más tarde Harry tomaría nota de lo muy parecidos que eran Draco y Lily, pese a ser demasiados distintos en una primera vista. El rojo y el rubio contrastaban, al igual que el verde y el plateado, pero lo que le haría sonreír era que, mientras dormían prácticamente sobre él, ambos tenían la misma cara mientras lo abrazaban como su peluche y gruñían del mismo modo cuando él se movía. Siguió viendo la tele pensando en que realmente no quería moverse de ahí, estaba calientito, protegido y cálido. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, con los pensamientos sobre la familia que perdió y la que ahora tenía, y deseando con fuerzas, que ésto, lo que fuera que fuese, nunca se acabase.


	7. Jumper

**Disclaimer: **HP le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Instantes de Adivinación**

**.**

**7**

**.**

**Jumper**

**.**

Vale, tener hijos era un fastidio, pensó Draco rodando los ojos mientras se miraba a si mismo, de 5 años, arrastrando su túnica y caminando por una ciudad desconocida. No sabía ni dónde estaba, en busca de su querido hijo quien, para su diversión, era idéntico a su esposo; el gran Harry Potter.

La cosa tenía gracia, porque Albus se veía exactamente igual a cuando Harry tenía 5 años y él se veía igual a Scorpius, y a sí mismo, a la misma edad. Respirando profundamente, y harto de pisotear su ropa, decidió encogerla a su tamaño y buscar a su hijo.

No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto-se quejó para si mismo, observando como las personas lo veían y cuchicheaban acerca de su lindura. Cuando tenía 5 años, Draco se sentía lleno de orgullo de aquello, y en un modo arrogante, como si pudiera conquistar el mundo. Ahora, con su edad, se sentía como si una gran cantidad de personas lo estuvieran acosando. Probablemente era porque, de cierta forma, lo estaban haciendo.

-Ow, ¿te has perdido pequeño?-le preguntó una chica de unos quince años acercándose a su persona, y él rodó los ojos y la miró fijamente. Si supiera que él era mayor que ella...

-No-respondió fríamente, pero para su desgracia, en su voz actual, no parecía la gran cosa. De hecho, le daba más ternura al asunto.

-Entonces, ¿Acabas de mudarte? , ¿De dónde vienes?, Tu ropa no me es familiar.

Draco se mordió los labios y contó mentalmente hasta diez. _Es una muggle,_ se dijo en su mente, _una simple muggle. Ella no sabe que es una túnica._

-Eres tan lindo...

_Y por lo visto tampoco el respeto_, pensó cuando de la nada, ella le acarició los cabellos.

-Suéltame-gruñó.- ¿Cómo puedes tocarme así, si ni me conoces?

Ella lo soltó un poco sorprendida del mal humor del pequeño.

-No te enojes, lo siento. Es solo que es peligroso que estés solo por aquí.

-No estoy solo.- Respondió y se aguantó las ganas de cruciarla cuando ella lo miró con una ceja alzada. Ceja que no se veía ni la cuarta parte de irónica o sarcástica que la suya.

-Ya, ¿Te llevo con tus padres?

A Draco casi le da algo. Sintiendo sus cejas temblar, respondió lo mejor que, dado su estado de ánimo llamado estrés, pudo.

-Mira, no necesito que me ayudes. Solo necesito que me digas si viste a un niño de 5 años, de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello negro.

La chica se puso pensativa, ligeramente, y entonces negó.

-No, lo lamento.

-Entonces no me sirves-comentó alejándose.

_Pero que grosero_, le pareció escuchar.

Si, era grosero porque se le daba la gana. Porque era mayor de edad, y porque Merlín, estaba enojado. No tenía ganas de sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien. ¡No lo estaba! Era de menos de un metro, ¡y no encontraba a su hijo! Él había estado desarrollando una poción para rejuvenecer cuando su querido saltador, Albus, había aparecido justo encima de la poción y se la había derramado sobre él. Pero no, ¡No solo eso! Le había tirado todo, ¡Todo! encima y luego, cuando Draco se había levantado, totalmente húmedo, atragantándose con el líquido en su garganta y buscando a su hijo, deseando que no fuera un bebé, éste había saltado sin previo aviso y lo había arrastrado con él. Gracias a Merlín, Albus no había tragado nada porque Draco no tenía idea de cómo regresar sin su ayuda.

-Bien jovencito-gruñó- Apenas te encuentre, tú y yo tendremos una conversación.

Pero su enojo se transformó en preocupación cuando, luego de unas horas, no parecía haber señales de Albus.

.

Harry amaba las vacaciones porque era el único momento en que todos ellos se reunían en casa. Con sus 35 años, no podía creer que su vida estuviera más que perfecta; tenía 3 maravillosos hijos, una chica de 8 años, y dos mellizos de 5 años. Y bueno, no todo era fácil. Pero, hey, ¿Quién piensa que su vida será fácil cuando decide tener hijos con alguien de una familia cuyos miembros tienen dones?

No es que sea molesto que Lily lea pensamientos sin aviso, especialmente cuando no quieren hablar de cosas, que Scorpius manipule los elementos a su gracia, o que Albus salte por aquí y por allá sin control. No, no es eso.

Harry agradece que puedan protegerse de una forma que ni él, ni sus amigos pudieron nunca. Draco es otro cuento, porque poder ver el futuro, bueno, es genial en ocasiones. Es la otra parte lo que le molesta. Lo que siente, usualmente, es preocupación.

Preocupación porque, en ocasiones, ellos no pueden manipular su don con eficacia. Como las veces que Lily interrumpe en la mente de las personas a su alrededor, ignorando que es una forma de intimidad. Por supuesto, si alguien quiere atacarla, o le miente, le será útil en el futuro; y después de todo, Lily tiene apenas 8 años. Pero Harry teme que el poder, que él sabe se volverá más poderoso, a tal punto de poder manipular a las personas, la corrompa. Porque si podrá hacer que Harry le quite un castigo con solo desearlo, no quiere imaginar que más se le puede ocurrir de aquí a que madure.

Con Scorpius, teme que alguien lo vea y demuestre un interés malvado sobre su habilidad. Hasta ahora, Scorpius solo manipula con eficacia un elemento, el agua. Hay momentos en que Scorpius se divierte con ello y Harry se divierte con él, como cuando desea que la lluvia se vuelva nieve para jugar, o como cuando tiene calor e inconscientemente invoca las brisas. Por supuesto, también hay momentos donde se lleva tremendos sustos, como cuando para poder ver mejor el color de las llamas de la fogata las incrementó tres veces su tamaño, o como cuando, enojado con Ron por pelear con Draco, abrió literalmente la tierra bajo él. Y ni hablar de cuando el televisor explotó por exceso de electricidad.

Pero lo que más le preocupa por el momento es Albus, porque al menos sus dos hermanos son localizables y Harry y Draco pueden ocultar los rastros de lo que hacen. Albus por el contrario, puede estar donde quiera, al momento que lo desea. Con solo pensarlo, puede llevarlos a la heladería, o a Francia, o a Londres, o Venecia, a donde sea. El pensamiento y la vista son las fuentes de Albus. Si Albus conoce el lugar, puede aparecerse ahí. Si la ve por algún medio, como una tele o una foto, también. Gracias a Merlín, han tenido suerte de que sus saltos parezcan simples apariciones, y de que los hechizos localizadores existan. Pero si Draco tiene razón, y ha aprendido a hacerle caso -no todos han visto el futuro, la verdad-, esos saltos en algún momento podrán funcionar como un giratiempos. Y Harry desea que Albus siempre regrese a casa.

Cuando ve a Scorpius solo, cosa no tan rara porque a Albus se le da por saltar en todas partes de Godric Hollow (donde finalmente han decidido establecerse por el gran jardín) se acerca a él y observa con el corazón enternecido, como ha creado un pequeño conejo de nieve.

-Scorp-le llama y el rubio pega un salto y le sonríe.

-¡Papá!

A Harry le encanta Scorpius. No solo porque es igualito a Draco, sino porque es realmente cariñoso. Así que mientras recibe un gran abrazo, no le sorprende ver que todo el aire a su alrededor se vuelve más tibio. Alza al rubio y lo pone sobre sus hombros escuchando sus risas de emoción y empieza a avanzar, directo a casa.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos? ¿Y papá?-le pregunta, y lo mira hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar.

-Lils está leyendo un libro que tía Hermione le dio, Albus dijo algo de un helado y desapareció. Seguramente está en la cocina- concluye para gracia de Harry, quien no puede evitar sonreír- Papá dijo que tenía que terminar el pedido de ...-después de segundos, el rubio niega con un puchero- No me acuerdo- le dice apenado.

Harry le sacude el cabello y le sonríe.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Cómo está Teddy?-pregunta Scorpius, sabiendo que papá Harry estuvo ahí de visita. El moreno se alza de hombros, despreocupado.

-Se pondrá bien.

La sonrisa del rubio es enorme.

-Genial.

Escuchando las aventuras de su pequeño rubio, Harry entra a la habitación de Lily para preguntarle donde está Draco. Ella le dice que está haciendo pociones en el sótano, sin despegar la mirada de su copia de _Las uniones mágicas más románticas del mundo, _el cual está de moda últimamente. Tratando de no reírse ante la idea de tener una hija completamente romántica y soñadora, baja a Scorpius y le toma la mano, mientras grita el nombre de Albus.

Cuando Albus no aparece después de varios intentos, frunce el ceño y llama a un elfo.

-Rude-dice y la elfa aparece de inmediato.

-El amo Harry llama, señor.

-¿Dónde está Albus?

La elfa examina en segundos el lugar y después pone cara de pánico.

-Ha desaparecido-dice.

-¿Cómo?

-Estaba hace segundos en la Mansión, acaba de saltar lejos.

Harry abre los ojos asustado.

-Cuida a Scorpius- le ordena y activa el hechizo localizador, pero nada. No puede saber dónde está. Camina con rapidez hacia el sótano.

-¡Draco!-grita al entrar- No puedo encontrar a ...

Pero sus palabras se detienen. Una poción está tirada en el suelo y el rubio tampoco está.

_Por Merlín_, piensa con pánico, _que esté con Albus. _Harry odia admitirlo, pero está demasiado preocupado.

.

Draco tiene sueño y está agotado, pero sigue caminando sin saber dónde está. Mira el letrero cerca de él. Privet Drive, lee. Por alguna razón, el nombre le suena. Por supuesto, en este momento no relaciona el nombre con el lugar donde Blaise lo citó de pequeño, o donde vivía Harry; está demasiado exhausto. Avanza todavía y, espera, por Merlín que sí, que Albus haya vuelto a casa con Harry.

Es entonces cuando lo ve de lejos. Está vestido como otros niños que cruzan, pero es él.

-Oh, Merlín, eres tú- dice abrazándolo y cuando el otro retrocede asustado, Draco no lo entiende. Es decir, si, van a tener una gran plática sobre saltar sobre calderos, pero fuera de eso todo está bien. Puede eliminar la poción en su cuerpo con otra, y él tiene más ánimo de abrazarlo que de regañarlo.-¿Por qué estás vestido así?-le pregunta a Albus intentando que olvide el terror a su reacción. Tiene incluso gafas, es como si fuera Harry. Pero eso es imposible, ¿no? Harry tiene 35 años y no se tomó ninguna poción para volver a ser pequeño.

-Es el uniforme escolar del jardín de niños de los alrededores- le responde Albus- ¿Por qué? , ¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunta extrañado y Draco niega con la cabeza. Qué más da cómo esté vestido. Deben volver a casa pronto, antes de que Harry regrese o podría asustarse.

-No, bueno si, no importa en realidad como te hayas vestido-dice moviendo su cabello ligeramente.- Te he estado buscando.

-¿A mí?

-Por supuesto que a ti.-Responde con una sonrisa divertida- ¿por qué habría de buscar a alguien más?

_Vamos, _quiere decir, pero escucha como a lo lejos alguien grita.

_-¡Harry! Maldito niño, ¿Dónde estás? No tengo porqué buscarte. Vuelve a casa de una vez._

Cuando el otro voltea, Draco jadea sorprendido. No, tiene que ser Albus. Él, no puede ser...

-¿Harry?-tartamudea aún así- ¿Harry Potter?

Harry lo mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido,y asiente, y cuando escucha otro grito, parece que ha decidido que le ha brindado demasiado tiempo. Es esto, él ha visto esta escena, es su patronus, es de lo que Harry habla...

-Espera-sin pensarlo mucho le toma la mano- Tengo algo que decirte, es importante.

-¿Importante?-repite Harry nervioso y a todas luces se ve como está luchando contra la curiosidad y el miedo a quien le llama. Pero Draco sonríe, porque por fin entiende que éste, éste es el punto donde inicia toda su historia con Harry. Y es irónicamente, gracias a Albus, el hijo de ambos. Por supuesto, concluye después, yo sabía como era Harry a los 5 años porque a pesar de no haber llegado el momento, seguramente vi el futuro en sueños. Y un Harry de 5 años, no era parte de su pasado, era parte de su futuro. Albus ha engrandecido su poder, y lo ha hecho de la mejor manera posible.

-Escucha-le dice, agradecido de ser para el otro un simple niño de 5 años y, recordando las palabras de Harry aquel día - Un día muy especial, cuando descubras quien eres realmente, te toparás conmigo, con un niño como yo, en una tienda de ropas. Mi vida está unida a la tuya y el destino dependerá de lo que tú decidas. Si aceptas ser mi amigo seré tu mejor amigo para siempre, pero si decides rechazarme, me convertiré en la persona que más te amará en el mundo.-El pequeño Harry hace una mueca confundida pero asiente, Draco no puedo evitarlo y lo mira amorosamente; porque es la única manera en que él puede mirar a Harry, sin importar su edad- Así otras personas te amen, así otras personas te enamoren, yo estaré para ti por siempre y seré la persona que te hará más feliz en el mundo, que te dará todo lo que buscas.

Cuando lo ve bajar la mirada, Draco se extraña; pero entonces lo oye murmurar un_ ¿Amarme? Nadie me ama , _con una voz tan rota y apagada que casi no la escucha. Cuando su mente lo procesa, entiende muchas cosas de su esposo, como por ejemplo el porqué está tan feliz de tener hijos, la causa por la que le ofendió tanto que insultara a los Weasley, su primera familia, y porqué tenía esa apariencia débil, triste y tan no el-chico-que-vivió de pequeño.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió tristemente y le tomó la cara con sus dos pequeñas manos. Si no fueran unos niños lo hubiera besado, pero lo son; y lo único que puede hacer es sonreír y darle esperanza. Decirle que todo estará bien, tal como Harry siempre le dice. Hacerlo sentir amado por alguien, porque lo es.

-Te amaré, te haré feliz. Lo sé. He visto el futuro.

-¿Has visto el futuro?-Escucha la sorprendida voz y no puede evitar pensar en qué decir para darle una explicación. Seré tu futuro esposo no es una opción. Tú me contaste esto, tampoco. Nuestro hijo me trajo aquí contigo después de tirarme una poción encima, menos. Por lo que solo puede pensar una cosa y asiente.

-Lo he visto-dice convencido. Y lo dice así, porque finalmente es la verdad-Soy un vidente. Ahora todo depende de lo que tu quieras que seamos. Yo no lo recordaré, pero está bien. Seré feliz con cualquiera de los dos. Por que he visto el final, dice. Siempre estamos juntos.

Sonríe de nuevo, porque así es. Harry y él están juntos a pesar de todos los años de espera, de todas las peleas, de las batallas de guerra, de los miedos y los temores, de las lágrimas y la desesperanza... Al final, Harry y él se aman y forman una familia. Ambos tienen su final feliz.

Cuando el otro sonríe, Draco sabe que, sin importar la edad, la sonrisa de Harry es preciosa y no puede evitar abrazarlo antes de que se marche.

.

Cuando Albus aparece de pronto, Harry casi llora de alivio. Pero no lo hace, porque Albus está llorando y dice el nombre de Draco varias veces. No, grita su mente y su corazón. Draco, no. No. Él debe estar bien, su destino es envejecer juntos, mirar a sus nietos. Tienen toda una vida por delante.

Draco le prometió que sería feliz por siempre.

Y si él no está, no lo será.

-Albus-le dice asustado- ¿Albus, dónde está papá?

El niño llora más y Hermione, que llegó ante la llamada de Harry, hace a un lado al mayor y lo carga. Albus enseguida llora los brazos del moreno, y él los extiende mientras ve a Lily y a Scorpius acercarse, para que Al deje de llorar. Se traga por segundos el nudo en la garganta y consuela a Albus.

-Al, ¿Qué paso?

-Yo no quería-grita él- No se cómo, pero en lugar de ir con Scorp, de pronto estaba sobre el caldero de papá. Le cayó todo eso. Quedó igualito a Scorpius. Y yo pensé en ti, y en la historia que nos cuentas acerca de como lo conociste de pequeño. Y de pronto ya no estábamos aquí, estábamos en otro lado lado. Eran varias casas, Lo busqué, papá. -Lloró Al- Lo busqué y caminé por todos lados, pero entonces un grupo de niños me empezó a perseguir, y yo tenía mucho miedo. Ellos me llamaban Harry...Y decían que me pegarían como el monstruo que era... Que me encerrarían en la alacena y no me dejarían salir...

Harry lo miró preocupado.

-Ya, Al. Todo está bien...-Le consoló, sabía que Albus estaba asustado, maldición. Tenía 5 años y unos niños acababan de perseguirlo para golpearlo, meterlo en la ¿Alacena?, ¿confundiéndolo con él?

¿Cómo podías confundir a un niño de 5 con un hombre de más de 30?

La sorpresa llegó a su cerebro...Podría ser...

-Al, el niño, ¿Era gordo y grande?

Sorbiendo su nariz, él asintió.

-Se llamaba Dudley...

-No lo sé. Pero sí sonaba así.

-Harry, ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hermione, sin entender.

-Sé donde está.

-¿Cómo? Dijiste que cuando activaste tu traslador a Draco no servía.

-No, me llevó a Privet Drive.

-Y Draco no estaba allí.

-No, Draco si estaba allí-le dijo a la castaña. -Está, pero en otro tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mis recuerdos, Hermione.-Exclamó entre la alegría y la sorpresa- Es imposible que Draco hubiera ido al mundo muggle de pequeño, no con los padres que tiene. El Draco que yo vi era pequeño, igual que Scorp, y Al dijo que Draco se tiró encima la poción. ¡Una poción rejuvenecedora! Seguramente tragó un poco cuando cayó sobre él.

-Harry no lo estoy comprendiendo.

-No importa-dijo él cargando a Albus- ¿Puedes cuidar a Scorp y a Lils?

Ella asintió.

-Bien, Al.-Le dijo suavemente- Necesito que me lleves con papá.

-Pero no sé dónde está.

-Si sabes. ¿Recuerdas la historia que te cuento? Piensa en papá, mirándose como Scorp. Piensa en ese niño gordo, y en el lugar donde estuviste.

Albus cerró los ojos con fuerzas. Se desapareció llevándose a Harry.

.

Cuando aterrizaron, lo hicieron justo en frente de Dudley quien sorprendido por la abrupta llegada en el jardín , gritó y corrió hacia sus padres.

Supongo que eso explica alguno de tantos castigos, dijo para si mismo y bajó a Albus, tomándolo de la mano. En eso estaba cuando la tía Petunia salió enojada de su casa y empezó a llamarlo enojada. Por supuesto, estaba tan enojada con él, con su versión pequeña, que no puso sus ojos en el hombre con el niño. De haberlo hecho, hubiera visto que el niño que tomaba su mano era un copia idéntica a Harry pero con una piel clara, como la de Draco. Seguramente hubiera echado otro grito.

-¡Harry! Maldito niño, ¿Dónde estás? No tengo porqué buscarte. Vuelve a casa de una vez.-gritó.

Minutos después, Harry se vio a sí mismo con su uniforme de la escuela, aparecer ante la tía Petunia y ser regañado y llevado a rastras hacia la casa. Una gran tristeza por su vida se instaló en él e ignoró las preguntas de su hijo, pidiendo que lo olvidara. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un niño de ojos grises y rubio apareció a lo lejos, con su pequeña túnica. Estaba mirando la escena con mala cara, y Harry podía ver los deseos de sangre en sus ojos pero, cuando él los vio, corrió hacia ellos inmediatamente y le dio un gran abrazo al moreno.

-¡Harry!¡Me encontraste!

Era tan tierno, especialmente porque estaba realmente feliz. Y había algo que te hacia saber que no tenía 5 años, a pesar de verse así, quizá era toda la madurez de su mirada. Cuando vio a su hijo, le dio un gran abrazo también. Pero a diferencia de Harry, al que solo pudo abrazar sus rodillas, a Albus lo rodeó con los brazos y lo meció.

-Buen Merlín, Albus, estás bien.

El niño hizo un sonidito apenado.

-Lo siento, papá.

Draco sonrió.

-No, está bien. Todo está bien. Gracias a ti he aprendido algo nuevo. Ahora llévanos a casa, por favor.

Albus asintió y tomó la mano de sus dos padres, entonces cerró los ojos y pensó en Lily, su hermana mayor, y en Scorpius. En su casa en Godric, y en su tía Hermione. Desaparecieron.

.

Horas más tarde, acostados por fin, luego de un largo día. Draco besó a Harry y le puso las manos en la cara.

-No te imaginas lo que viví hoy-le dijo y Harry le sonrió amorosamente.

-Me hago una idea.

-Lamento lo de tu infancia, Harry.-Mencionó dudoso, pero el moreno negó y le sonrió.

-No lo sientas, no sé que habría hecho sin ti. Si tu no hubieras aparecido hoy para él, yo no estaría vivo. No sabes lo que hiciste. Me diste esperanza, Draco. Me demostraste amor, cuando nadie lo había hecho. Me diste una razón de vivir. Siempre lo haces.

Besándolo suave por segundos, Draco lo abrazó y cerró los ojos.

-Es porque te amo, Harry. Porque te mereces todo el amor del mundo.

Sonriendo y acurrucando a Draco entre sus brazos, el moreno le besó los cabellos y susurró.

-No necesito el amor del mundo, solo el tuyo, el de nuestros hijos...

Con una suave risita, Draco asintió.

-Siempre lo tendrás. Lo sé, he visto el futuro.

Harry rió.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.


	8. Cronos

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**Instantes de Adivinación**

**.**

**8**

**.**

**Cronos**

_Porque Albus tenía un don y era la transportación._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo único que Harry pudo hacer al ver decenas de rayos cruzar a sus alrededores, fue tirar a Albus a un lado para evitar que le diera un hechizo perdido y empujarlo hacia un pequeño rincón para que se ocultasen. Al no hizo ninguna pregunta o protesta, y Harry estaría orgulloso de él por su buen comportamiento, sino estuviera más preocupado por el hecho de que ambos hubieran aparecido en una batalla de la segunda guerra mágica, justo en medio del campo de hechizos. No tenía ni idea de dónde ni cuándo habían aparecido, porque frente a él se estaban lidiando escenas de batallas que nunca había visto y se encontraban personas a las que había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo. Tonks, por ejemplo, estaba lanzando de un expelliarmus a tres personas, Moody convertía a un mortífago en piedra y un lobo, que reconoció como Remus, estaba corriendo cerca de ellos y gruñía, arrancándole de un salto la cabeza a una que otra persona con capa negra.

El lugar estaba lleno de cuerpos y sangre de ambos bandos, y Harry tuvo que recordarse que no debía interferir en la batalla porque esto era lo que debía pasar. Una especie de explosión se escuchó de pronto y le tapó los oídos a Al para que no le lastimaran los tímpanos. Todo se cubrió momentáneamente de humo, así que Harry tomó el cuello de la camisa de su hijo y le cubrió la nariz con ella. Hizo lo mismo con la suya y esperó pacientemente que todo se calmara para asegurarse que podrían salir de allí.

Se escucharon sonidos de desaparición, pero Harry no sabía cual equipo había abandonado la batalla. Si no fuese porque Al temblaba, se habría asomado levemente para ver pero justo ahora no parecía la mejor idea, así que le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio y rogó en su interior que Fenrir no estuviera cerca y pudiera olerlos, porque ese sería su fin.

-Papá- sollozó el menor-Quiero volver a casa.

Ante esa temerosa súplica el mayor tragó saliva y asintió, sin saber que haría exactamente para lograrlo.

-Solo piensa en papá, Albus- le susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba su espalda- Solo piensa en papá y volveremos.

Sintió al niño asentir y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pero no pasaba nada. El miedo comenzó a invadirlo cuando notó que todo había quedado en silencio, y como sincronizados, se escucharon decenas de personas apareciendo esta vez. Frunció el ceño, y sintió un gran escalofrío cuando escuchó la voz de Voldemort festejar la victoria de esa batalla. Buscó, mediante un pequeño hueco en la pared que los ocultaba de los otros, una pista de dónde estaban o una salida. De lejos podía ver la tienda de Madam Malkin y la Tienda de Varitas. Cerca de ellos, alguien, que Harry esperaba siguiera vivo, estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados. Buscó con la mirada la varita del otro pero no parecía tenerla cerca o alguien ya la había tomado. Frustrado, Harry pensó que nunca en su vida se le había ocurrido que Al pudiera transportarse a un lugar así tan pronto. Un lugar lejos, si. Otro tiempo, también. Un lugar en la guerra, no. No ahora, no a esta edad. No cuando tanto Harry como Draco, y sus más cercanos, habían decidido no tocar el tema cerca de él y vigilar estrictamente que no hubiera documentales, revistas o periódicos al menos a 100 metros de distancia.

Gracias a Morgana no se había transportado solo y se había llevado a Harry con él. Harry habría estado en pánico total si se hubiera llevado a Scorpius o a Lily, o a Draco . Aunque dada su condición, hubiera sido genial que se hubiera llevado a Draco. Draco era experto en escabullirse, y conocía de primera mano todas las batallas de la guerra. Había estado en ellas, mientras a Harry lo _'mantenían a salvo'_ en Grimmauld Place o viajaba de un lado a otro en busca de horrocruxes. Al menos él sabría dónde estaban y cuándo, pensó irritado, o cómo no encontrarse con sus entonces aliados, que era lo más importante. Aunque probablemente, si alguien de la orden o los mortífagos lo vieran con un niño igual a Harry, tampoco habría podido salir tan bien.

-Creo que tenías razón, Draco. Tuvieron que irse rápidamente-Exclamó Voldemort y ante la mención del nombre de su esposo, Harry asomó ligeramente la cabeza. Cuando vio la mano de ese monstruo en el delicado hombro del slytherin, frunció el ceño y gruñó ligeramente. Reconocía esa mirada de deseo donde la viera. Era la forma en que Cho solía mirar a Draco y en que Terry había visto por años a su esposo. Notando con la mueca de Theo cerca de ellos, Harry respiró profundo y supo que Nott se sentía de la misma manera que él. Era obvio que no le agradaba que tocaran a Draco, y Harry sabía que era porque estaba enamorado.

Sosteniendo a Al entre sus brazos, Harry se recordó que, sin importar lo que pasara, Draco y él terminarían juntos. Aún así, desvió la mirada y se preguntó, no sin dolor, qué tanto de su rubio había tenido Voldemort ¿Había llegado a besarlo?¿A hacerlo suyo? Sintiéndose incapaz de preguntarlo en voz alta, dejó que su mente relegara momentáneamente el pensamiento y se concentrara en sacarlos vivos. Ya habría un más tarde para hacer preguntas incómodas

Probablemente cuando viera a su esposo de nuevo, ya no importara.

-¿Papá Draco? - susurró Albus, intentando asomarse, pero Harry le hizo una señal de silencio y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-Sin embargo, me temo que Potter no llegó a la batalla, Señor. -Exclamó el rubio con una pequeña reverencia-Y no pudimos capturar al lobo como lo ordenó.

Voldemort carcajeó divertido, pero a Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia. Sabía que Draco había estado de acuerdo en sacrificar a otros para mantenerlo a salvo, pero nunca habían hablado de quienes en específico y saber que Remus había sido uno de ellos le provocó un malestar en el estómago.

-Nimiedades, Draco. Tendremos otra oportunidad pronto. La siguiente batalla será sin dudas una que mi no tan querido Potter podrá evitar.

-¿Señor?

-No te preocupes, Draco.-Exclamó haciendo señal de que caminara a su lado. -Déjame encargarme de todo a mí. Te mereces un descanso y un premio por tal magnífica victoria. He pensado que quizá te gustaría una varita más poderosa. Sin duda, el viejo Olliviander debe estar muy aburrido y es absurdo que mientras Potter y yo compartimos el núcleo de una varita tú, mi querido Draco, tengas una simple varita Pelo de Unicornio. Tan común y simple, para alguien de tu grandeza.

-Mi varita me es muy preciada, mi señor.- Respondió Draco- Le estoy muy agradecido por su oferta, pero sé que ella está destinada a hacer grandes proezas. Conservarla, es una manera de recordarme ello todos los días. De recordar para quién es mi lealtad.

Voldemort sonrió y asintió satisfecho; y Harry observó, no con cierta curiosidad, la expresión de Draco. Esa que dice, que está haciéndote creer que vas ganando, pero al final te comerá vivo. Si él no la conociera, pensaría que Draco en realidad apreciaba al hombre, o casi hombre. Aunque conociendo el carácter retorcido de su esposo, probablemente le gustaba el poder de ese viejo loco; tal como lo atraía el de Harry. Por supuesto, pensó orgulloso, habían más cosas que él podía presumir que le gustaban a Draco. Cosas que ni en los mejores sueños, Voldemort tendría. Para comenzar, Harry ya le ganaba por mucho al tener nariz.

Sé sintió infantil de estar haciendo comparaciones, pero sabía que tener pánico era mucho peor.

-Por supuesto que ha hecho grandes proezas y sin duda las seguirá haciendo.

Observando como Draco asentía y observaba desaparecer a su maestro, Harry suspiró aliviado cuando el rubio dio la orden de que todos se retiraran. Creyó que era su oportunidad de retirarse e ir a un lugar seguro pero, para su desgracia, escuchó pasos cerca de ellos. Al haberlos aparecido cuando los dos estaban en casa, en cama y viendo televisión, Harry no tenía su varita consigo y dudaba poder tener una batalla decente con quien sea que se acercase (ya tenía suerte de tener pantalones). Por otro lado, la razón por la que estaban en cama era porque Harry y Al estaban enfermos. Su magia sin varita era útil para un accio o un protego, pero no podía invocar un avada, un deprimo o siquiera era útil para aparecerse cuando Harry no estaba al cien. Juntando toda la magia posible en su mano, se preparó mentalmente para proteger a su pequeño cachorro así muriera en el proceso, cuando la persona que se apareció frente a él lo miró con sus ojos verdes sorprendidos. Aliviado y alegre de ver quien era, Harry dejó salir el aire que retenía y le sonrió casi feliz.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Potter, eres tú?-escuchó que le decían, pero la fiebre era muy alta y estaba empezando a perder la concentración.

-Theo-respondió lo más fuerte que pudo- Por favor, cuida de Albus. Llévalo con Draco.

Sabiendo que dejaba a su hijo en buenas manos, Harry se permitió por fin descansar.

.

Decir que estaba sorprendido de ver a dos versiones de Harry Potter, uno mayor y uno menor al actual que él conocía, sorprendió a Theo de gran manera. Miró a los alrededores y tragó saliva sabiendo que estaría en problemas si solo no se aparecía así porque así en el cuartel o alguien lo veía con los dos morenos; así que le mandó a Draco un patronus pidiéndole que le encontrara en su lugar particular ( algo que sabía que Voldemort interpretaría como una fuga para tener sexo de victoria, cosa que no le gustaría pero aceptaría para mantener a Draco contento) y tomó a las dos personas, llevándolas con él. Aterrizaron en una pequeña cabaña, donde habían dos camas, una pequeña mesa y un baño. Depositó al hombre mayor en una de ellas y le lanzó unos hechizos sobre él para analizarle. Como lo temía, el individuo frente a él tenía fiebre, estaba hirviendo. Diciéndole al niño que se mantuviera quieto, y sintiéndose extraño de tener la confianza de esa persona sin realmente conocerlo, corrió por unas pociones y se las hizo tragar, inseguro de saber si ya se había tomado algo. Una mueca salió de sus facciones al notar que el hombre le había llamado suavemente Theo, como si le conociesen y fuesen amigos de toda la vida; y cómo le había pedido que lleve al niño con _Draco. _No Malfoy, Draco, para que le cuidase.

Apretó los puños preguntándose que posibilidad existía de que este hombre viniese de algún otro tiempo y de verdad fuesen amigos, dado que Theo realmente lo odiaba en este momento, o de que todo fuese una broma de parte de alguien. Decidido a salir de dudas, tomó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo para descubrir quien era realmente. No le sorprendió tanto como esperaba cuando las letras flotando sobre su cuerpo declararon lo siguiente, porque ya se lo temía.

_Harry James Potter Evans_

_31 de Julio de 1980_

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó el infante juntó a él, y Theo se recordó a si mismo que se suponía se lo dejaron encargado. Era una copia exacta de Potter y, dado que en este tiempo ya habían dos Potter con distintas edades, no le sorprendería que el menor también lo fuera. No había conocido a Potter en la infancia, pero estaba seguro que habría sido así, igual de bajito y flacucho. Sin embargo, Theo pudo notar que su piel era más pálida que la del Potter actual y el Potter en su cama. Y sus ojos, que él pensaba eran verde esmeralda, tenían una fina línea plateada en sus alrededores que le recordaban mucho al tono de ojos de Draco. Sorprendido de esto último, lo tomó de los hombros y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

Sin dejar que retrocediera, Theodore lo examinó más a fondo. Insatisfecho por lo que empezaba a sospechar, invocó el mismo encantamiento sobre él y sonrió tristemente cuando las letras que frotaron sobre el pequeño moreno, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, formaron la prueba de que lo que temía era correcto y el destino contra el que había estado luchando con tanto empeño se había cumplido.

_Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy_

_1 de Agosto de 2010_

Respiró profundo, tratando de ignorar el dolor que esas simples letras le habían provocado y sonrió nuevamente al saber que Draco sobreviviría y sería feliz. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, se cubrió los ojos y exhaló aire dolorosamente ante la esmeralda y preocupada mirada del tierno niño que, ignoraba, en el futuro sería su ahijado.

.

Cuando Draco entró a la cabaña lo primero que lo recibió, y lo hizo brincar del susto, fueron los brazos de un niño pequeño aferrándose a él. Especialmente se aterró cuando notó que ese niño tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello moreno, en una forma tan parecida a la de Potter, que no parecía poder peinarse. Y no dejaba de llamarle papá. Temiendo que Theodore haya hecho esto, y se hayan quedado sin Salvador del Mundo Mágico, corrió a la habitación en busca de una explicación y encontró a dicha persona cambiando los trapos sobre la frente de alguien.

Alguien que en verdad, realmente, se parecía a Potter.

-Pero qué...

-Me los encontré en el callejón, después de la retirada de la Orden del Fénix. -respondió a la duda no expresada-Son tu esposo y tu futuro hijo. -Dijo como si hablase del clima y no pasara nada. Le extendió un trapo mojado, que Draco tomó sin pensarlo mucho y se sentó en la cama vacía-Está ardiendo de fiebre y yo estoy agotado. Necesito que lo cuides mientras duermo.

Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, Draco intentó decir algo pero nada salió de su boca.

-¿Mi futuro hijo y mi futuro esposo?¿Estás loco?- pronunció finalmente.

-No estoy loco. -respondió de mala gana-Le envié un hechizo de identificación y sus nombres aparecieron. Harry Potter, de no sé que edad, y Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy - mencionó mirando al niño, quien le sonrió enormemente a ambos- Tu querido hijo, nacido en 2010.

-¿2010? Apenas estamos en... ¿¡Cómo puede ser que Potter y yo tengamos un hijo!?

-Draco, ¿por qué esto realmente te sorprende si lo has visto más de una vez en el futuro?

-Yo creí. ..nunca vi niños en mis visiones-respondió acercándose al recipiente de agua y humedeciéndolo -esto no puede ser verdad -titubeó.

-Bueno, no creo que hayas hecho a un niño igualito a Potter sin su ayuda. -observó Theo cuando Draco, con una expresión confusa, depositó la tela en la frente del otro-Y no puedo creer que le llamaras Albus Severus, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Aunque su intención era molestarle, Theo notó que Draco no se había ofendido. Al contrario. Parecía maravillado de lo que sus ojos veían. Theo sabía por qué. Draco había perdido la esperanza de sobrevivir y estaba cansado de pelear. Y desde que había perdido sus visiones ya no tenía esperanza de que el futuro que veía antes ocurriera. Esto significaba muchas cosas para él. Significaba que viviría, que se casaría y que tendría hijos. Que tendría a Potter...Que todas las lágrimas, obliviates y esperanzas invertidas habían realmente valido la pena y él tendría lo que tanto deseó.

-Severus es mi nombre favorito...-susurró suavemente el rubio y se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño. Sin poderlo evitar, y ante la decepcionada mirada de Theo al ver lo muy fácil que Draco había aceptado su destino, el rubio le acarició la cara al otro y se sorprendió cuando las pequeñas manos le acariciaron la suya de vuelta. Sonrió enormemente y se permitió tocar la nariz del otro-Esto es mío-exclamó con un pequeño toque-Y esta es mi piel, y tienes algo mío también en los ojos...-pronunció suave-Hola Severus...

La sonrisa del menor fue enorme.

-¿Tú eres papi? Hueles como papi pero te ves más joven. Aunque ya he visto a papi aún más pequeño, eras igual a Scorpius. Fue un día que salté sobre ti y tiré toda esa poción verde. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Al.

Draco sonrió de lado, sin entender del todo la historia del niño.

-¿Al? ¿No te gusta Sev? Te puse el nombre de mi padrino, pero si no te gusta podría cambiarlo. Quizá el nombre de mi tío Sirius te pegaría más. ..él fue un gran hombre y aunque no conviví mucho con él, era realmente agradable.

-Severus es perfecto dragón.

Dragón. ..

El latido que su corazón dio con el sobrenombre le sorprendió enormemente. Había deseado con fuerza escuchar ese mote algún día y ese día había llegado. Solo que no era como debía ser. No era mayor, ni Potter era su esposo. No era inefable y Potter no lo amaba a él. Amaba al Draco de futuro y eso ponía a Draco en la situación eterna de su vida. Estando celoso de si mismo y odiándose en este momento.

-Potter-exclamó con la mayor indiferencia posible; pero aun sabiendo que el otro estaba enfermo, no pudo evitar inspeccionarlo con la mirada y sonrojarse cuando el otro sonrió divertido, como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hola dragón. -Repitió y esta vez, mirando su capa negra y su máscara colgando de su brazo derecho, la sonrisa que el otro le dirigió fue suave, algo que sorprendió a Draco porque estaba seguro de que haría una mueca decepcionada. Pero había algo más. Lo miraba agradecido. Lo miraba con ternura... Con compasión. Como si supiera lo que él todavía tenía por vivir y lo sintiera por él. Como si nunca pudiera pagarle su sacrificio.

Y Draco comprendió que el otro lo sabía. Sabía que lo estaba protegiendo y que, dado el nombre de su hijo, probablemente perdería a su padrino.

Desvió la mirada y miró al niño pequeño, que ahora abrazaba al otro; y Harry, captando los sentimientos de Draco en sus ojos, desvió su mirada de él la posó en su pequeña copia, acariciándole el cabello.

-Hey Al-comentó con un tono cálido pero agotado- veo que te llevas igual de bien con papi sin importar la edad. Cinco, adolescente, no importa...

-Es porque es papi- respondió el otro y se acurrucó con una sonrisa- Yo quiero mucho a papi.

-¿Por qué no le muestras tu marca de nacimiento?-preguntó-además estoy seguro que le agradará saber que heredaste ese curioso lunar cerca de...

-¡Potter!

-El hombro-rió sabiendo que Draco _sabía_ que aunque era cierto que Draco tenía un lunar en el hombro, era una indirecta de su conocimiento del lunar próximo a su marca de nacimiento, ubicado en su cadera; y que Harry solo podría haberla visto examinando muy de cerca y detalladamente su piel desnuda; pues hasta el momento, Draco _nunca _se había quitado por completo la ropa en compañía, para evitar que alguien la viese.

El rubio le sonrió al pequeño, que se jalaba la camisa para mostrársela, y luego miró de mala gana al hombre frente a él. Sacando una pequeña esfera de un cajón se la ofreció a Albus y le pidió que la agitara. Una especie de patronus salió volando y el niño lo miró asombrado y lo siguió con la mirada. - ¿Puedes ir a jugar con la esfera en el sofá? -le preguntó amablemente y Albus asintió siguiendo al pequeño gato que salió esta vez de ella. Solo cuando se alejó lo suficiente para no escucharlos, Draco miró al moreno y luego a Theo.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Harry suspiró cuando vio la mirada mercurio sobre él, mirándolo como hace mucho no lo había hecho. Su mirada era fría y tenía ese brillo vacío que había visto alguna que otra vez en su infancia. No lo gustó. Extendió su mano hacia él y no se sorprendió cuando el otro la miró y la dejó flotando. Suspiró y bajó la mano.

-Albus tiene el don de la transportación. Es como un traslador que se activa con una mirada o un pensamiento a otro lugar.

-No estás en otro lugar, Potter. Estás en otro tiempo.

-Lo sé. Ya había pasado antes. Hace un año nos transportó a cuando yo tenía cinco años. No sé que accionó que cayéramos aquí, pero al parecer no podemos regresar. No importa cuanto piense Albus en Lily o en Scorpius. Simplemente no nos vamos.

Theo miró silenciosamente a Draco. ¿Lily y Scorpius eran...?

El otro no parecía saberlo tampoco.

-Son sus hermanos-aclaró el mayor notando el intercambio de miradas y Draco se atragantó. Harry recordó que era muy probable que si Draco se hubiera enterado de ellos, ya lo había borrado todo y mandado a un pensadero.

-¿Sus qué? ¿No es hijo único?

-No, en realidad es el menor.

-¿El menor de cuántos?- preguntó desconfiado el rubio.

-De tres.

-¡¿Tres?!

-Si te hace sentir mejor nuestra primogénita es niña- aclaró viendo la cara de terror de Draco- Y pelirroja.

Harry rió cuando lo oyó murmurar algo acerca de casarse con un Weasley.

-Volviendo al tema, realmente me preocupa que no podamos regresar y pensé que tu sabrías algo. Aunque no sé porque, porque si lo supieras ya lo habrías mencionado. En el futuro- aclaró.

-Bueno, Draco no puede tener visiones porque hay demasiados dementores cerca.-Interrumpió Theo- ¿Qué es lo que bloquea el don de Albus?

Draco parecía convencido de que eso tenía lógica y se lo hizo notar al auror esperando la respuesta fijamente.

-No lo sé. Nunca había pasado, y nunca se nos ocurrió que habría algo.

-¿Nos?-preguntó Theo.

-Si, a Draco, a sus padres o a mi.

-¿No le dijiste a Granger o a Weasley, verdad?-gruñó el rubio y Harry lo miró culpable.

-Lo siento. No sabía que era un secreto cuando lo descubrí, pero ellos no han dicho nada a nadie. Te lo juro.

-Se supone que es un secreto familiar.

-Se lo dijiste a tus amigos.

-Ellos descubrieron que lo era-reclamó el rubio y a Harry le pareció tener un dejavú de esta conversación antes.

-En serio, Draco. Confía en mi. Serán de gran ayuda.

-¿Con los dones de mis hijos?

-Con los dones de _nuestros_ hijos- aclaró.- Y si, nos serán útiles cuando queramos un descanso de estar siempre alertas. -Notando que Draco seguía con el ceño apretado, Harry se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él. Sintió un ligero mareo, pero no descansó hasta tenerlo cerca y masajear suavemente el ceño de su frente, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba una de las suyas.-Confía en mi, Draco. Es agotador estar siempre preguntándonos cuándo Al va a saltar, cuándo Scorp influirá algún elemento, o Lily leerá la mente de alguien y lo dirá en voz alta. Necesitamos ayuda.

Pero el rubio no parecía opinar igual y Harry agradeció que su esposo hubiera crecido y su primera plática de este tema no hubiera sido tan... quejumbrosa.

-Mis padres no la necesitaron.

-Tus padres tenían a Snape y él parece poder controlarlo todo. Además, tu don es sigiloso y eres hijo único.

Draco asintió de mala gana, dándole la razón.

-Si no les importa-gruñó Theo antes de que Draco pudiese preguntar sobre los dones de sus otros hijos - tú estás a punto de caerte y yo quiero dormir. ¿Podemos resolver esto?-resopló y Draco lo devolvió a la cama y luego se alejó rápidamente. Harry podía decir que se sentía culpable y miró enojado a Nott, quien parecía ligeramente satisfecho por ello, porque lo miró de igual manera.

-Si, claro- respondió recordándose a si mismo que el otro estaba celoso-Debes estar preocupado.-Susurró bajito y Draco no supo si le hablaba a él o si iba para alguien más.

-No estoy preocupado-respondió el de ojos verdes, y Harry lo observó casi indiferentemente a su respuesta. Luego, mirándolo con desagrado, le respondió.

-No tú, Draco.-respondió-_Mi_ Draco.

Sabiendo que había herido de cierta forma al chico junto a él, se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia el rubio, quien lo miró sorprendido, miró a Theo y luego se sonrojó; como esperando que Harry nunca se hubiera enterado de su noviazgo con Theo y estuviera avergonzado de ser descubierto. Harry nunca había sabido porque a Draco le incomodaba más hablar de su relación con Theo, que de su relación con Bott o las personas con las que se había acostado; pero al momento que vio esos ojos supo porqué, y fue porque Draco nunca llegó a desarrollar sentimientos con Theo más allá de la amistad. Con sus compañeros de cama, Draco solo había sentido alivio. Con Terry (aquella relación de la que el rubio aún no sabía) aunque se había logrado enamorar (metiéndolos a los tres en un triángulo amoroso) , en el fondo todavía _deseaba y temía _terminar casándose con Harry. Harry, con quien no solo había amor y alivio, sino también posesión, pasión y poder.

Draco estaba avergonzado de admitir que había estado enamorado de él desde que tenia memoria y había salido con Theo sabiendo que probablemente no terminaría en ningún lado. Theo, su gran amigo. Harry no tenía idea hasta ese momento de lo culpable y egoísta que se sentía Malfoy de jugar con sus sentimientos, y probablemente haber seguido con ello, si el moreno no hubiese terminado con él cuando iban quinto; porque sin importar cuanto lo intentara, las visiones seguían guiándolo a Harry.

-Iré a ver que sabe mi madre-dejó salir el príncipe de Slytherin rápidamente y se desapareció. Ante su huida, ambos morenos se miraron fijamente y Theodore se tiró en la cama y se dio la vuelta.

-Él y yo nos amamos- comentó Harry-y por mucho que te enoje, hacerlo sentir culpable no cambiará nada. Será mi esposo y tendrá a mis hijos.

-No, -respondió el menor dándose la vuelta-tu amas a su versión de veintitantos años. No lo amas a él. No lo conoces. Estás por ahí, besándote con Ginevra Weasley, mientras que él está aquí. Atrapado y sufriendo. Él no es tu Draco.

-Pero tampoco es tuyo, ni lo será jamás

Eso le dolió a Theo realmente.

-Jódete, Potter. Cuídate tu mismo-respondió cerrando los ojos y lo único que distrajo a Harry de mirarlo, fue cuando su hijo se metió en su cama, también para dormir. A Harry no le sorprendió que Nott se quedara dormido pronto o Draco no apareciera el resto del día. Mucho menos que cuando su hijo lo despertara por hambre, estuvieran solos. Gracias a Merlín, esos dos tenían un poco de fruta.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, Harry se sentía mejor y lo hizo con la idea de averiguar que andaba mal con Al. Cortó una frutas y mientras Al despertaba decidió husmear el lugar donde se encontraban encerrados. Era un buen lugar. Las protecciones, según su experiencia, se basaban en sangre y solo permitían entrar o salir con alguien autorizado. Intentó aparecerse e hizo una mueca al notar que no podía hacerlo. Probablemente Albus si podría al tener la sangre Malfoy. Entró a la habitación donde había estado y suspiró aliviado al notar que habían dos camas, lo que significaba que Draco y Theo no solían dormir en la misma. Miró el armario sintiéndose sudado e hizo una mueca al notar que la ropa de Draco y Theo eran demasiado pequeñas. Sin estar seguro cual ropa era de quien, porque esos dos en definitiva tenían demasiada ropa negra, movió su mano e intentó invocar una túnica con el nombre de su esposo.

-Accio, túnica de Draco.

Varias prendas volaron hacia él y sin tomarle más importancia de la debida transformó una a su medida y otra para Albus. Hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones y se metió en el pequeño baño. Cuando salió lo menos que esperaba es que Draco estuviera comiéndose el desayuno.

-Un jumper-mencionó antes de siquiera dejarlo hablar. - Albus es conocido como un jumper clase 2. Saltos en tiempo y espacio. Lo leí en uno de los diarios de mis abuelos.

Harry se sentó a su lado y tomó un pedazo de manzana.

-Algo así dijiste la primera vez.

Draco sonrió.

-Es cierto, mi yo del futuro seguramente fue a la biblioteca familiar para averiguar sobre este don y no encontró ningún neutralizador

Harry asintió notando de pronto como el otro acariciaba levemente su muñeca.

-Pero mi yo futuro-prosiguió el rubio divertido-no tenía lo que tengo yo. Yo tengo a Voldemort.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Draco tu y él no-empezó dolorosamente y Draco lo miró confundido unos segundos y luego se sonrojó.

-¿qué? ¡no! Merlín, no. ¡que asco, Potter! Esa cosa ni siquiera es humano-se quejó.

El alivio que recorrió a Harry fue obvio.

-Tu de verdad creíste que yo y él.. bueno..que nosotros...

-No, no lo sé. Solo me lo pregunté hasta ahora.

El silencio fue tenso y Harry miró de reojo a su pareja.

-¿No te di asco?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Harry, especialmente porque Draco tenía una sonrisa desganada.

-¿Por qué habrías de darme asco? -preguntó suavemente

-Soy un mortífago, tengo la marca. _Su_ marca. Está ahí todo el tiempo y probablemente se quede ahí para siempre.

Harry lo miró como si no comprendiera del todo.

-¿y eso qué? Lo sabía cuando me involucre contigo.

-Si pero yo, además me he acostado con varias personas-dejó salir en un susurro-¿cómo puedes siquiera tocarme? ¿no te sientes asqueado de saber que otros tantos lo han hecho? ¿no te sientes sucio?

Harry sonrió suavemente al recordar su primera vez con Draco. Había sido torpe, todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaría de alguien con la experiencia del rubio. Pero Harry mismo había sido torpe. Sus manos temblaban sin poder evitarlo, sus movimientos eran bruscos, y pese a haberlo hecho antes con Ginny no podía controlar el temor a no saber que hacer. Y Draco lo veía con esa mirada anhelante pero avergonzada que dificultaba aun más su posibilidad de pensar. No, asco era lo que menos pasó por su cabeza. Él en realidad había sentido...

-Deseo.

-¿Qué?

-Cada vez que te toco-respondió sin mirarlo-solo siento deseo. Deseo de tenerte en cama para siempre, de que seas solo mio. Es tonto e infantil, pero es lo que quiero. Quiero marcarte como solo mío. Quiero que todos lo sepan. Yo te dejo una marca en el cuello, siempre. Y tú-sonrió levemente-no dices nada y dejas tu cuello descubierto, dándome ese pequeño gusto.

Draco apretó los labios y Harry, mirando las frías iris, tomó su mano sobresaltando al otro. Despejó su muñeca y observó que aunque no veía nada era obvio que había algo ahí. Podía sentirlo. Con un simple movimiento de mano, deshizo el hechizo que lo ocultaba. Cuando varias pequeñas botellas, en su mayoría rojas, aparecieron, sonrió nostálgico y se arrodilló frente a él. Las mejillas de Draco enrojecieron rápidamente, y su boca hizo una mueca indecisa, pero Harry solo podía mirar sus hermosos ojos plata cambiar su tono, al tono que él veía siempre. Ese cálido color lunar en ellos.

Soy celoso, Draco. En demasía. Y no te diré que al principio no fue duro recordar que estuviste con otros, pero cada vez que pasaba también me esforzaba en recordar que estuviste en este infierno y lo soportaste. Y fue tu medio de escape al dolor. Lo sé. Lo comprendo. Y aunque no me guste es parte de ti, y pasó hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez para ti es reciente, pero te prometo Draco llegará un día en que tu piel solo será tocada por la mía y no recordarás ninguna otra. En que estaré para ti día y noche, y ya no te sentirás solo jamás. En que tus labios me pertenecerán solo a mi y solo pronunciaran mi nombre, en que mis labios dirán solo el tuyo. Que no necesitarás aguantar tus sentimientos, porque podrás decírmelo todo a mí. Te prometo Draco, que algún día, yo estaré frente a ti, te cuidaré, te amaré, y haré lo que sea para que seas feliz.

-Yo no me siento solo-rebatió el menor pero Harry lo miró expresando que no le creía y alzando una mano, le acarició su rostro.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Solo tienes que soportar un poco más. La guerra acabará pronto y yo lo recordaré, así que espérame por favor.

-¿Recordar? ¿Recordar qué?

-A ti diciéndome que me harás feliz.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho eso.

Harry rió.

-Es porque aún no me lo has dicho. Me lo dirás. Cuando yo sea más joven y tú seas más viejo.

Draco lo miró con la ceja alzada.

-Cuando tú seas más joven y yo sea más viejo-repitió.

-Sé que eso no tiene mucho sentido pero...

-No, no.-Repitió Draco mirándolo y luego mirando hacia la habitación donde sabía estaba Albus. -Creo, parece comprensible. De cierta forma-expresó arrugando levemente la nariz.

Harry rió y miró al rubio por segundos. Merlín, era tan lindo. Y lo estaba viendo de esa manera que decía que deseaba un beso. Uno pequeño. Se acercó a él despacio y lo vio cerrar los ojos, pero él solo le beso la frente y se alejó para sentarse nuevamente en su asiento.

Ante los sorprendidos ojos grises, Harry le mostró su dedo mostrando con orgullo el anillo en él.

-Estoy casado y amo a mi esposo-exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa-No podría besar a nadie más que a él. Y debo asegurarte que aún si lo hiciera, él nos patearía el trasero. No sé si se patearía así mismo, o si se enojaría o sentiría herido por ello, pero te aseguro que no lo quiero averiguar.- Contra su voluntad, Draco solo sonrió y asintió.

-Es lindo saber que tendré un futuro más allá de todas estas paredes. Sin embargo, probablemente deberías borrarlo de mi cabeza antes de irte.

Harry asintió.

-Te prometo que tendrás ese beso en cuanto llegue a casa, ¿entonces, que decías de Voldy?

-¿Voldy?

-Si, Voldy. Tú sabes, el para nada atractivo hombre sin nariz.

Un suave carcajada salió de Draco.

-O Voldy, claro. Olvidé que se llevaban tan bien que jugaban al poker tres veces a la semana y se llamaban por apodos. Debí recordar que él te llama Potty.-Harry rodó los ojos ante ese fastidioso mote que aun le gustaba usar a su marido-Después de todo a mi me llama Drakon cada vez que nos juntamos a solas a tomar el té.

-¿Drakon?

-Drakon, dragón en ruso. Viktor solía...

Harry gruñó

-¿Celoso?

-Bueno, estuve más celoso de Theo, puedo asegurarte eso. Pero nada que ver con Boot.

-¿Boot?

-Si Boot, y no diré más del futuro. Es más deberías de alejarte de él lo más posible. Por el bien de nosotros y nuestros hijos, ya sabes.

-Mmm... de acuerdo. Lo que quería decir antes de todo este momento hufflepuff, era que estuve pensando mucho en Albus. Dijiste que era como un traslador. Pero a mí me parece que suena más a una aparición. Él ve o piensa el lugar o persona, y pum, aparece. No necesita un objeto al que aferrarse. Es mucho mejor que un traslador que necesita el sitio exacto para ir y regresar o una palabra que cualquiera pueda activar; o una aparición, porque no hay esfuerzo extra al llevar a alguien o riesgo de despartición. Por un momento creí que el que no se pudieran ir se debía las barreras anti aparición, pero en el campo de batalla aún no las habían puesto. Y en todo caso deberían poder irse a pesar de estas. Los trasladores las pueden atravesar sin ningún problema ¿Cierto?-Harry asintió- Entonces, Potter, le pregunté al Lord si era posible que un traslador se viera afectado de alguna forma que no funcionara,y ¿sabes qué me respondió el muy desgraciado?

El moreno lo miró curioso y negó.

-Me dijo con ese tonito condescendiente y su sonrisa gratamente burlona, 'Draco, querido. Solo tienes que quitarle magia al traslador y dejará de funcionar'. Yo creí que era una estupidez, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que es probable que sea así. El don proviene de mí. Y yo no tengo don.

Harry lo miró asombrado.

-¿No tienes don?

-No, los dementores me lo quitaron, o al menos impiden que lo usen. La respuesta es simple, solo necesitamos que yo pueda usar mi don. Una vez que yo tenga don, Albus lo tendrá.

Harry lo miró confundido.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?

-No podemos.

-¿Cómo que no podemos?

-No puedo salir de aquí y alejarme de los dementores, por obvias razones. Y Voldemort siempre está al pendiente de mis pasos. Si desaparezco por mucho tiempo me mandará llamar.

-¿Con la marca?

-Uhum

-¿Entonces como lo haremos?

-Theo sugirió que podríamos conjurar un montón de patronus que eliminaran momentáneamente la presión que los dementores ejercen sobre mi corazón.

-¿Tu corazón?

-¿No lo sabes? Potter. Creí que lo sabrías. El dolor que los dementores han absorbido es como una bomba para mi corazón. Si quieres matarme solo tienes que quitarme esto, y dejarme a su merced. Sin esperanza no hay futuro. Sin futuro no hay adivinación.

Harry asintió y le sacudió el cabello.

-Si, lo sé. Así como sé que sin pasado no hay futuro, así que cuídate, por favor.

Draco lo observó curioso.

-Siempre creí que esa frase era tonta, pero de algún modo parece correcta ahora. Si lo sabes, entonces porqué la pregunta.

-Solo pensaba que yo soy el futuro. Lo de los patronus es buena idea, pero sería muy obvio la cantidad de gente que necesitarías. Con mi patronus, tus tres patronus y el de Theo , ya serían cinco. ¿Qué tal si los invocamos y vemos si funciona?

Draco lo miró no muy convencido.

-Solo tengo dos patronus, no puedo invocar el tercero.

-¿Por qué no ?

-El tercero provenía de mis visiones contigo, pero las borré de mi memoria, así que no sale más.

Harry lo miró pensando.

-Entonces regresémoslas

-No puedes simplemente regresármelas, las puse en un pensadero que está en casa. Tendría que buscarlo y luego verlas una por una y aun así no sería lo mismo. Las estaría viendo como una tercera persona, no sentiría nuevamente los sentimientos que estos crearon la primera vez.

Harry asintió de mala gana pero de acuerdo.

-Quizá podríamos..

Harry estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar cuando vio a Draco sujetarse el brazo con dolor y morderse los labios.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Draco negó

-Me está llamando. Tengo...tengo que irme.

-Espera-lo llamó sujetando su brazo pero Draco lo miró serio y se alejó.

-Te traje una varita ilegal. -le declaró lanzándose -Úsala si es necesario, también ajusté las barreras para que puedas salir por si la comida se acaba.

-Draco, espera.

Se desapareció, y Harry solo pudo pensar que estaba yendo a la batalla y probablemente, si le había dicho que la comida podría acabarse, tardaría en volver.

.

-Bien, probablemente era una mala idea, en realidad una pésima idea, pero Harry tenía que volver a casa con su familia y dejar de ocasionarle problemas extras al Draco y Theo de este tiempo.

Se colocó la capucha y asegurándose de dopar a su hijo y ponerlo bajo decenas de hechizos, se apareció en un cuarto de Grimmauld Place. Las barreras le dieron la bienvenida, y cuando escuchó pasos cerca se escondió tras una puerta. No estaba seguro del año en el que estaban pero si Remus estaba vivo, probablemente estaba custodiando Grimmauld Place.

Se deslizó cuidadosamente hacia donde se oían los pasos y poniendo en práctica sus viejos hábitos de auror empezó seguir a la persona. Bueno, no era Remus. Era Tonks, pero Harry pensó que era igual de buena y se acercó hasta taparle la boca. La mujer dio un sobresalto y su grito fue silenciado por su mano, sin embargo las costillas del moreno no se salvaron del golpe que le dio y le sacaron del aire. A duras penas, Harry consiguió bloquear el diffindo que ella le mandó y le lanzó un expillarmus igual de potente. Cuando ella se desapareció y apareció detrás de él, Harry se quitó la capucha y alzó las manos.

-Tonks, para. Soy yo, soy Harry.

Los ojos de la auror lo miraron con desconfianza, pero los movimientos se detuvieron. Otros pasos más se oyeron hacia donde estaban y Harry le hizo señal de silencio. Tonks lo miró seria, pero asintió y le hizo ademán de ocultarse tras la puerta.

-Tonks, ¿Estás bien?

-Si

-Pero escuché ruidos y...

-Estoy bien-interrumpió Tonks-tropecé y se me cayeron algunas cosas.

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Si, Remus.-Le tranquilizó-¿Podrías bajar un momento? Necesito ponerme algo más cómodo.

-Mmm, claro.

Apenas Remus se alejó, la chica hizo mala cara y lo miró con una mueca muy parecida a la de su esposo. Así que Harry simplemente asumió que era un gesto propio de los Black y lo dejó pasar.

-Es imposible que seas Harry, Harry está en busca de...algo.

Harry la miró fijamente.

-Los horrocruxes-pensó en voz alta - Dumbledore ya debe estar muerto.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Tonks tienes que ayudarme. Soy Harry. No el que tú conoces. Soy un Harry del futuro y estoy aquí porque mi hijo menor nos trajo. Debo volver a casa, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que Draco recupere su don.

-¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy?

-Si, Draco.

-¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre?¿ y qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Él es mi esposo. O al menos lo será en el futuro. Vine aquí para pedirte tu ayuda porque confío en tu discreción. Necesito que vengas conmigo a la guarida de Draco. Por favor, Tonks. Confía en mi.

-¿Cómo sé que de verdad eres tú y no me estás llevando a alguna trampa?

Harry suspiró

-Sé que amas a Remus y tendrás un hijo con él. Sé que eres rubia natural pero ocultas tu cabello tras ese rosa chillón. Sé que hay siete horrocruxes y yo soy uno de ellos. Sé que tu madre toma ese té de rosas que considera sabroso pero tu odias y cada vez que te obliga a tomarlo inflas la nariz y la pones negra, diciendo que el té te la pudrió. Sé que Remus tartamudea cuando está cerca de ti y una vez cuando entre a la cocina tu y él estaban a punto de besarse. Entonces ambos enrojecieron y tu le lanzaste un mocomurcielago y te marchaste de casa

Tonks abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy...? ¿Con mi primo? Esto es...- exclamó sentándose.- es mucho que procesar.

-Lo sé y lo lamento. Pero debo volver a casa, no sé cómo estoy afectando la historia y te juro Tonks, que lo que menos quiero es que mi hijo esté en el mismo tiempo y lugar que el loco que intenta asesinarme.

-¿Pero por qué yo?.

-Bueno, en realidad venía por Remus. Pero me alegra poder pedirte ayuda a ti.

-¿porque soy poderosa?

Harry asintió. Y porque sé que morirás- fue el doloroso pensamiento que cruzó su mente. Harry no podía pedirle ayuda a sus suegros o a los amigos de Draco porque con los primeros sería muy sospechoso y los segundos no estaban cerca. Tampoco podía llevar a alguien y borrarle la memoria, porque si todo salía bien él se iría y le dejaría el regresar a esa persona a cargo del rubio. Necesitaba gente de confianza que no hiriera a Draco y que no cambiaran el rumbo del futuro. Y Remus y Tonks no podrían , porque no estarían pronto. Además, de verdad le gustaría que Remus supiera que era feliz, que conociera a la persona con la que se casaría, que conociera al menos a uno de sus hijos.

-Iré por Remus-mencionó Tonks ignorando los pensamientos de Harry y el moreno le sonrió agradecido y la observó, con tristeza, marchar.

-¡Tonks!-llamó antes de que se fuera- ¿puedo confiar en que no le harán daño? Él está de nuestro lado, va a dejarme libre cuando sea capturado. Gracias a él y a su madre ganaremos la guerra.

Tonks lo miró ilusionada.

-¿Ganaremos?-preguntó sobando suavemente su vientre y el corazón de Harry se contrajo.

-Lo haremos- aseguró y la auror se marchó rápido y contenta.

.

Lo siguiente que supieron Remus y Tonks es que estaban en una pequeña casa y jugando con Albus, quien les había hablado de lo muy increíble que era su papi y lo mucho que extrañaba a Scorpius. Harry le había dicho que sea cuidadoso con sus palabras y se había asegurado de hacerlos comprender que ellos no debían saber mucho del futuro. Sin embargo, les había platicado de su família y los dones de su esposo y sus hijos. Ellos le escucharon pacientemente y ligeramente sorprendidos, escucharon su plan de regreso a casa y después habían dejado el tema; pero el Jefe de Gryffindor no podía sacarse de la mente las palabras de Remus diciendo que siempre fue obvio para él lo mucho que Harry había siempre deseado a Draco, y también lo mucho que Draco lo miraba. Y que no le culpaba porque los Potter siempre habían tenido una debilidad por los Black, de la cual ni siquiera su padre y su padrino se pudieron librar.

-¿Crees que mi primo tardará mucho en llegar ?-preguntó Tonks, ligeramente impaciente. Y Harry negó con la cabeza, esperando con toda su alma que no fuera así. Draco se había marchado hace una semana y no tenía más señales de él que el patronus que le había enviado con el mensaje de que no saliera de la casa, pues los carroñeros estaban buscando por todos lados a su yo menor y no quería problemas. Harry había aprovechado su patronus y le había preguntado cuando volvería para que hicieran su intento de regreso a casa. El rubio había prometido que llegaría en dos días de ser posible , pero pronto serían tres y no había señales ni de él ni de Theo. Tonks y Remus habían esperado pacientemente durante las horas que llevaban ahí, pero pronto debían volver para no levantar sospechas.

Los vio acercarse a él, mirándolo con pena, cuando de la nada Theo apareció cargando a Draco. Tenía una fea herida en el rostro, que sangraba sin parar y parecía al punto del desmayo, y Tonks corrió hacia él con el fin de auxiliarlo. El slytherin restante miró con sorpresa a los dos aurores y se apartó para que la pelirrosa tuviera más espacio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - no pudo evitar preguntar directamente a Harry, pero él estaba más atento al estado de Draco. A quien Tonks le había obligado a tragar una poción y con ella se estaba quedando dormido.

-¡Potter! ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Van a ayudarnos con los patronus ¿Qué rayos pasó?

-¿Pasar? ¿qué crees que pasó? Tú pasaste. Draco ha estado dividiendo su mente entre satisfacer al Lord, protegerte y protegerte ahora también a ti y a su hijo. Hoy ignoró deliberadamente la orden de reconocerte y tú escapaste de la mansión con todo y los prisioneros. ¿Realmente crees que el Lord se puso feliz? La única razón por la que está vivo es porque nunca se aseguró que realmente fueras tú.

-Pero..

-Joder, sólo hagamos esto rápido para que puedas irte y él pueda recuperar la cordura.

-Pero...

-Hagámoslo -escuchó el susurro de Draco y Harry lo miró culpable y asintió acariciando su hermoso rostro.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, Theo me borrará la memoria y todo volverá a su cauce.

-Y nosotros se la borraremos a él-exclamó Remus pero Harry negó.

-No.

-Cachorro. ..

-Por favor, Theo. -Le exclamó al mejor amigo de su esposo-Tienes que conservarla y alejar lo más lejos posible a Draco cuando la batalla real entre el Lord y yo comience. Solo así lograré que sea libre de los juicios.

-Nosotros podemos encargarnos de eso, Harry-lo convenció Tonks, pero Harry negó con la cabeza y miró al de ojos verdes.

-Por favor, Theo. Debes ser tú.

Los mayores se miraron confundidos, pero el menor lo miró fijamente por segundos y luego, haciendo una mueca, asintió.

-¿Cómo lo sabré?

-Justo después de que haya salvado a Draco, en Hogwarts.

Draco miró a Theo, quien posó sus ojos en él y asintió de nuevo.

-Theo no tienes que hacerlo.

-Pero lo haré.

-Muy bien.-exclamó Remus- probablemente Malfoy caerá dormido pronto ¿así que qué debemos hacer?

-Solo rodearme con sus patronus-susurró Draco-y yo debo tocar a Potter. Si todo sale bien tendré una visión con él y entonces Albus se podrá marchar. ¿les explicaste? - preguntó el rubio al moreno, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa hacia él.-¿ Y le explicaste a Albus?- preguntó de nuevo y Harry acarició su cabello y ocultó un mechón detrás de su oreja, mientras asentía de nuevo. Probablemente porque el rubio estaba casi a punto de quedarse dormido no dijo nada,y sacó fácilmente su varita. -Toma la mano de tu padre, Al. Cuando yo te diga , trata de irte.

Albus asintió firmemente y le abrazó rápido.

-Te quiero, papá.

-Yo también te quiero.

Con una sonrisa, y mirando a su hijo, Draco alzó su varita y la movió suave pronunciando el hechizo que los devolvería a casa.

-Expecto patronus.

Tres figuras se formaron ante él y lo rodearon suavemente. Albus abrió la boca sorprendido al quedar frente a un luminoso niño pequeño y Harry oyó el jadeo de sorpresa a su lado cuando uno de ellos , fue reconocido por Remus y Tonks como la figura de Harry. Su esposo se mostraba satisfecho y él lo miró extrañado de que los tres patronus surgieran porque, a palabras del rubio, el tercero no podía salir. Pero éste solo se alzó de hombros y bostezó ligeramente.

-Vi el pensadero-respondió a su muda pregunta- y él dijo que me quería, explicó señalando a Albus. Él es mi recuerdo feliz.

Theo también alzó su varita y de ella salió una magnífica serpiente que rodeó también a Draco, juntándose con el lobo de Tonks y la ave de Remus. Solo entonces Harry sacó su propia varita e invocó su patronus, mirando los ojos de Draco al hacerlo.

-Expecto patronus.

Un gran dragón blanco abarcó gran parte de la habitación y extendió sus alas, para luego agitarlas y volar alrededor de Draco, quien, de momento, sintió su corazón llenarse de una enorme calidez y felicidad que curiosamente estaba enfocada en él. Dejándose acobijar por esa sensación de pertenencia, y luchando para no dejarse llevar por el dolor de su cuerpo, el rubio se sorprendió cuando el Potter mayor acercó sus frentes y acarició dulcemente su nariz con la propia.

-Te amo- escuchó y Draco no supo que responder pero pronto no tuvo que hacerlo porque su vida con Harry lo invadió tan abrumadoramente que supo que él también lo amaba. Estaba a punto de confesarselo cuando soltó una risita divertida que sorprendió al moreno y lo hizo separarse de él.

-Sirius Orión-le susurró de manera que solo ellos lo escucharan y luego miró a la pequeña copia de Potter.

-Es hora de ir a casa,Al-le dirigió con una suave caricia en el cabello y entonces, mirando la confundida cara de su futuro esposo, les observó desaparecer.

.

Cuando Harry apareció de nuevo, estaba en casa y la prueba fueron las fotos que adornaban la habitación. Su boda con Draco, el nacimiento de Lily, las fotos de unos recien nacidos Scorpius y Albus, sus respectivos embarazos. Sus compañeros aurores, Draco vestido de inefable. Su foto familiar bajo el árbol junto al lago.

Aliviado y relegando de su mente las últimas palabras del rubio antes de aparecerse, soltó a Albus, quien enseguida corrió a su habitación llamando a gritos a Scorpius. Cuando muchos pasos se oyeron hacia la sala, y fue recibido por varios de sus amigos y sus otros dos hijos ; buscó a sus alrededores y, bajo la sonrisa de una divertida Hermione, caminó lo más silencioso posible hacia su habitación.

Su corazón dio un latido emocionado cuando por fin entró. Draco estaba ahí, sano, dormido con una de sus camisas puestas y una mano en el vientre. Harry se acercó a el, despacio y acarició suavemente su cabello. Draco susurró su nombre y se acostó de lado, tomando su mano con una de las suyas.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro entre triste y enternecido.

-Se ve fatal- susurró. -¿Ha estado comiendo bien?

La morena negó.

-Ha estado despierto días enteros y apenas come lo suficiente, Harry. Apenas logré convencerlo de dejarnos a los niños y lo puse a dormir con una poción y un hechizo más. Uno creería que se cuidaría mejor a si mismo y al bebé. Aunque no estoy segura de si él lo sabe.

Preocupado por la salud de Draco, Harry no captó inmediatamente las palabras de la medimaga; pero cuando lo hizo, miró a su amiga con la boca abierta y luego sonrió enormemente, comprendiendo las palabras de despedida del rubio de 17 años. Estaba esperando. Feliz y con la satisfacción en su rostro, le pidió a Hermione que cuidaran a sus hijos un poco más y se acurrucó al lado del rubio.

Sirius Orión, pensó de inmediato, abrazando al rubio y ocultando su cara en su cuello. Draco habia visto este bebé. ¿Cómo sería? Se preguntó. ¿rubio? moreno? ¿de ojos grises? ¿verdes? Sin importarle realmente tomó nota mental de preguntarle a Theo que había pasado después de su partida y aspiró profundamente, intentando llenar sus pulmones con el aroma a menta de su esposo. Sirius... como su padrino. Harry sonrió y se acurrucó aun más cerca del rubio. Un cuarto hijo. Un cuarto don.

Un pedacito de Harry acompañando a Draco durante su ausencia.

Besando los labios de su esposo con suavidad, el joven profesor de Hogwarts cerró por fin los ojos, dispuesto a dormir. Sabiendo que al despertar todo sería como siempre y ellos estarían juntos, sanos y salvos en la comodidad de su hogar.

-Cumplí mi promesa, Draco. -exclamó orgulloso y se dejó embargar por el sueño. Y mientras él soñaba con el futuro y su nuevo hijo; Draco, con sus 17 años y una gran sonrisa, dejó que Theo le lanzara un obliviate, sabiendo que su yo, en algún lugar del futuro, había encontrado el amor que tanto habían anhelado y esperaba un pequeño moreno de ojos grises. Tan parecido a él y a su padrino Sirius, que había decidido darle su nombre.


	9. De dones

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**De dones**

**.**

_Porque Scorpius era un elemental, así que Draco también lo era._

_Solo que aún no lo sospechaba._

**_._**

A Harry realmente le sorprendió que ese verano caluroso se convirtiera de pronto en la época de lluvias más terrible de todos los tiempos. Miró por la ventana de su habitación y luego miró a la cama donde definitivamente no se encontraba su esposo, pensando en lo lindo que sería quedarse viendo películas en casa, en una noche como esta. No quiso desilusionarse, así que tomó su chamarra y se puso sus botas dispuesto a buscarlo. Draco tenía últimamente un humor apagado y pese a que lo intentaba disfrazar, era notorio que estaba molesto por algo; así que, como consideraba que ya le había dado el suficiente tiempo, quizá era momento de que Harry interviniera y preguntara qué pasaba.

-Ahora, -se preguntó mirando la chimenea-¿donde debería ir?

Suspirando nuevamente, marchó a Malfoy Manor.

-¿Draco?-preguntó Narcissa sirviéndole un té.- No lo he visto desde la cena pasada. ¿Todo está bien?

Harry negó.

-¿Es el bebé?-exclamó preocupada Narcissa y él sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Todo está bien con él bebé- exclamó sonriendo y luego su sonrisa desapareció y pensó en su esposo. Todo había pasado hacía unas semanas cuando visitaron la madriguera para cenar. Tenían noticias que compartir así que habían decidido anunciarlas esa noche a Hermione, Ron, Molly y Arthur. George tenía un evento en la tienda y Percy se había quedado en el Ministerio, así que sería el momento perfecto para anunciar el nuevo estado de Harry, quien había estado nervioso las últimas horas sobre cómo daría la noticia de que esperaba un bebé.

Cuando Draco las había dado, él había dicho que ellos empezarían su familia y lo había dicho calmado y tranquilo, con una mirada ilusionada, propia de quien ha esperado este momento por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos grises eran suaves y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Narcissa lo había llamado la mirada de una madre, y había dicho que para Draco este probablemente era un sueño realizado. Probablemente era así, pues Draco había dicho en voz alta lo mucho que quería un bebé. Cuando por fin lo había obtenido, era obvio que se sintiera orgulloso y triunfante. Lo cual era hasta tierno. Molly al escuchar la noticia, los había abrazado emocionada a ambos y los había felicitado. Ahora, Harry no estaba seguro de si podría decir la frase entera sin titubear y Draco lo miraba divertido, esperando para ver aquello. No es que no estuviera feliz, era solo que Lily aún era pequeña... y esta vez era Harry quien lo llevaba, quien era, por mucho, menos cuidadoso que Draco.

Para ser sinceros, estaba aterrado.

No importaba lo mucho que Draco le dijera que no lo hiciera, porque siempre tenía suerte.

-¡Molly!-exclamó cuando atravesaron la chimenea.- Estamos aquí.

-¡Harry!-escuchó una voz alegre-Estoy en la cocina. Pasen.

-Ven, Lily,vayamos con la abuela Molly-sonrió Draco- quizá nos preparó pastel de chocolate.

-¡Pastel de chocolate!-exclamó la pequeña y ambos empezaron a caminar a la cocina. Estaban a punto de salir de la Sala cuando la chimenea se prendió nuevamente.

Harry y Draco voltearon sincronizados, dispuestos a saludar a quien sea que hubiera llegado y esperando que no fuera alguien diferente de Ron y Hermione. Sonrieron entre sí, sabiendo que podrían no serlo y tal vez tuvieran que aplazar las noticias. Después de todo, solo le habían confiado la habilidad de la niña a ellos, a Molly y a Arthur, y Lili no controlaba muy bien aún el leer la mente de los otros, así que no visitaban tanto la madriguera cuando estaba llena. Decir que pronto tendrían otro bebé que cuidar, del cual no estaban seguros de si podrían ocultar su don, era mucho, y tendrían que pedir ayuda de donde pudieran para guardar el secreto.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando Ginny salió de la chimenea; y tras ella, aparecieron un sorprendido Ron, y una asustada Hermione al verla.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó Ron- ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué hago aquí? Es mi casa.

La cena fue incómoda.

Para ser sinceros, Ginny y Harry solían evitarse desde que terminó con ella poco antes de su boda. Ella parecía odiarlo y Harry prefería no tocar el tema. Fue difícil para él volver a tener el tipo de relación que tuvo una vez con sus padres, aún más cuando les presentó a la pareja que había escogido en lugar de su hija. Habían sido meses incómodos, hasta que Harry le había pedido a Draco hablar con ellos de su don y la historia que desde el principio había sido suya. Draco no parecía convencido, pero al final había cedido. Luego de escuchar todo lo que el otro había pasado, lo mucho que había esperado a Harry y como había borrado sus memorias una y otra vez durante la guerra, a Molly le era imposible no tratar a Draco con cuidado y ternura. Poco a poco lo unió a su familia, y cuando les dio la noticia de que tendrían un nieto, fue consentido y cuidado como si tuviera otra madre más, la cual se encargaba de alimentarlo con todo tipo de postres, mantenerlo calientito y darle miles de consejos para cuidar de su hija.

Draco había sido adoptado de tal forma por los Weasley que Harry estaba seguro que si algún día él faltaba, ellos cuidarían de él perfectamente.

Por supuesto, eso no incluía a Ginny.

Usualmente ella no estaba, después de todo era una jugadora de quidditch reconocida, pero cuando estaba, ambos trataban de ignorar sus miradas de desdén, las cuales demostraban que aún seguía enojada con el héroe y cómo la ofendía haber sido reemplazada con Draco. Draco, como siempre que se topaban, no había dicho nada ante su presencia. Se había limitado a hablar con Hermione durante toda la cena y ayudar a Lily a comer.

En un momento, Harry estaba sonriendo, viendo a su hija luchar con su comida a medida que Draco intentaba limpiarla, y al siguiente, Lily había alzado la mirada y había mirado a Ginny a los ojos. Apretó los labios y volvió a su comida. De pronto, no parecía muy bien.

-¿Lily, no te gusta la comida?-preguntó Molly.

-Está rica.

-¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara?

Ella miró a Ginny de nuevo bajó la mirada.

-Estoy bien.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos...-comentó Draco,-Lily no parece...- fue interrumpido cuando la niña miró de nuevo a Ginny y gritó.

-¡Mi papá no es malo!-exclamó con fuerzas.-¡Él no es un motígo!

Draco palideció.

Harry se congeló.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el rubio sin pensarlo.

-Papá-exclamó la niña señalando a la pelirroja.-Ella es mala. Ella no te quiere. Ella dice que papi no merece ser feliz, que no deberíamos estar aquí, ella está... quiere que me calle, quiere que nos vayamos-exclamó sujetando a Draco y éste la tomó entre sus brazos y la acurrucó. - Ella me da mucho miedo. Desde que estamos no deja de mirarme, y no le agrado. Piensa en mi cabello rojo, quiere golpear a papá y quiere lastimarte.

-Lily, tranquila.

-¿Qué significa esto?-exclamó Ginny, pero nadie respondió.- ¿Es una broma?

Hermione fue quien tomó el mando, después de intercambiar una mirada con Ron.

-Ginny, has estado murmurando entre dientes-exclamó- no deberías decir cosas así delante de los niños.

Ginny no se lo creyó.

-No sé a qué están jugando pero...

-¡No soy un monstruo! ¡Y mi hermanito tampoco lo será!

-¿Hermanito?

Todos miraron a la pareja. Harry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Yo, estoy esperando un bebé-exclamó.

Hermione y Molly sonrieron, pero Arthur miró a su hija con cautela. Ron se atragantó. -¿Tú?-atinó a decir, y el héroe asintió y miró a su pareja, esperando una sonrisa, una mirada... pero él solo veía a la pelirroja, quien se puso de pie, indignada.

Draco sujetó a Lily con firmeza.

-Mis hijos no son monstruos-exclamó con dureza.

-¡Esa niña está leyendo mi mente, no sé como lo hace pero estoy segura que eso no es normal! Por supuesto que son...

-Si dices algo más...

Lily jadeó y pidió ser cargada por Harry, él la tomó enseguida.

-Quiero irme.

-Lily...

Ella empezó a llorar.

Todo después de eso fue una locura, que terminó con Harry enloqueciendo y obliviando a Ginny sin pensarlo. Tal despliegue de magia lo hizo marearse, y correr a vomitar, y lo último que supo, fue que Draco lo estaba llevando a casa a él y a su triste hija, antes de acostarlo y arroparlo, pidiendo que descansara un poco. Al día siguiente, el desayuno estaba hecho, y su hija estaba con Pansy. Harry aún había estado débil, así que no había notado, mientras Draco lo consentía, que el slytherin no era el mismo de siempre; pero cuando lo hizo, Draco solo decía que estaba exhausto y cuando las vacaciones llegaran, podría recuperar su buen humor. Luego se iba a la escuela mientras él se quedaba en casa, donde Harry - con permiso de paternidad- lo veía llegar en la noche, platicaban un poco y luego se dormían. Harry había considerado que se lo diría con el paso de los días, pero cuando simplemente esta noche no llegó , no pudo evitar preocuparse.

_Quizá, pensó, quizá no es feliz con nuestra familia._

-Ya veo-exclamó Narcissa después de escuchar la historia.

-Si, y desde entonces casi no lo veo, y luego está este estúpido clima que...

Lucius entró a la habitación, suspirando.

-¿Alguno ha visto a Draco? No lo puedo encontrar y necesito un consejo acerca...- cuando miró como ambas personas en la habitación se miraron entre ellas, suspiró.

-¿Y ahora qué hizo?

Harry sonrió levemente.

-Él no hizo nada, es solo...no sé que está mal con él.

Lucius lo miró.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Harry le contó nuevamente la historia. El mayor sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Yo me encargaré. Ve a casa y descansa, te lo enviaré en un rato.

Harry lo miró esperanzado y asintió.

-Gracias.

.

Cuando Lucius se apareció en Spinner's End, Draco estaba sentado en un viejo sofá y mirando hacia el viejo caldero que aún permanecía donde Severus lo había colocado, con cientos de especias alrededor, como si hubiera olvidado algo, y se hubiera marchado, por solo un momento a comprarlo. Cuando Draco había visitado el lugar, lo había dejado tal como él otro lo hizo, y lo hechizó para que el polvo no se acumulara, de manera que se viera como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado sobre esa casa.

Si Draco no hubiera sido un hombre, Lucius hubiera dudado por un segundo si lo había hecho.

-Siempre me sentaba en este sillón a mirar a mi padrino hacer pociones.

-Lo sé.

Como los minutos pasaron y Draco no continuó, Lucius despegó su mirada y la fijó en el hogar de su viejo amigo. Sabía que en cualquier momento el otro hablaría, solo tenía que darle tiempo...

Tiempo... La única cosa que permitía reflexionar al paciente de Draco , y enloquecía al impaciente de Potter.

-Ginevra dijo que mis hijos son monstruos.

-Lo sé, Harry me lo contó. Te ha estado buscando. Deberías volver a casa.

-Oh, no noté que era tan tarde. Como el cielo no ha dejado de caer, yo... Vine desde temprano, me tomé el día en Hogwarts sin permiso, no creí, pensé que volvería a casa a tiempo.

Draco bajó la mirada.

-¿Puedes contarme?-preguntó su padre.

-Es... Solo pensaba...Una vez, durante la guerra me llamé a mi mismo monstruo. Entré donde estaba mi padrino y le confesé sobre Potter, Sirius Black, sobre ti, sobre madre... Le dije que mi don me estaba enloqueciendo, que me estaba matando... le dije que no podía soportarlo más. Que desearía no haber sido un monstruo. Él me dijo que no lo era. Me abrazó, me consoló. Dijo que tenía un don, que algún día todos los puntos se conectarían. Lo hicieron-sonrió- lo hicieron. Cuando me casé con Harry, deseé darle las gracias, abrazarlo, pero él no estaba ahí. Y cuando mi hija lloró acerca de cómo no era un monstruo deseé poder decirle algo parecido, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Yo creo que él hubiera podido decirme qué decir, pero yo... yo solo abracé a mi hija mientras ella lloraba, antes de dormir. No se lo dije a Harry. Él estaba estresado, y eso no era bueno para el bebé. Lily sonrió al día siguiente como si no hubiera pasado, y cuando está con Harry resplandece, porque Harry es cálido y positivo, pero cuando está conmigo parece tener la suficiente confianza para dejar de sonreír, como si supiera que yo pasé por eso también. Tonterías-rió-lo sabe. Probablemente lo sabe leyendo mi mente, sabe lo enojado que estoy, lo asustado de todo. Sé que sabe que yo sé que en el fondo tiene miedo de salir de casa desde ese día. Tiene miedo de hablar, papá. Está portándose igual que yo. Guardando silencio, porque cree que es lo mejor. Porque yo lo hice. Cada vez que salimos, ella parece normal, pero cuando la veo, veo esa mirada que yo tuve aquella vez ...y si no le digo algo, crecerá con esa idea. Creerá que ella es extraña,rara, diferente... y lo peor es que lo es. Ella tiene ese útil don en el futuro, pero ahora no lo sabe manejar y eso la está enloqueciendo. Quiero decirle algo, pero no se me ocurre nada. Así que pensé que venir aquí y preguntarme qué diría Sev me ayudaría, pero ahora solo hice preocupar a Harry y sigo sin respuesta.

Lucius asintió.

-¿Por qué no hablas de esto con Harry?

-Quiero hacerlo, pero cuando lo intentó, algo me bloquea. El otro día, cuando iba intentar hablar, yo solo... tengo miedo que él vea de primera mano lo que sufrirá cada uno de nuestros hijos, intentando manejar un don para el cual no tendrá control por mucho tiempo. Tengo miedo que él piense que Weasley tenía razón.

-Dile eso a Lily, y a Potter-respondió.-Dile a Lily, cómo Severus te ayudó, dile que todos hemos pasado por lo mismo. Háblale de cuando su abuelo Lucius empezó a llorar sólo porque a su compañera de clases la habían dejado y estaba deprimida. Háblale de cómo su don la hace diferente y especial. Dile la manera en que algún día, tendrá el control de él y podrá hacer cosas grandes, dile como sus padres la aman con ese don... como tus amigos te aceptaron con él. Dile que algún día, encontrará su lugar en el mundo. Que ella siempre podrá contigo, y que no tiene que enfrentar las cosas como tú lo hiciste, porque ella es una persona diferente, con diferente personalidad e ideas. Dile no tiene que guardar silencio, que no tiene que seguir tus pasos para que estés orgulloso de ella. Dile que confíe en sus dos padres, que confíe en su familia, y si un día siente que no puede más, en casa siempre habrá alguien amándola. Alguien para escucharla, alguien que no tendrá miedo de su don. Siempre habrá un lugar seguro, al cual volver.

Draco asintió.

-Dile a Harry que probablemente esto pasará con todos los hijos que tengan, pero darás lo mejor de ti, para protegerlos. Que lo amas más que a nada, y que tienes miedo de lo que pasará. Harry hará el resto. Puede que confirme tus peores miedos, pero puede que no. Y yo creo, Draco, que él te ama. Te amó con el don que tenías cuando se casaron, te amó con el don que pasaste a tu hijo. Harry es tu lugar al cual volver, es tu hogar. Y en tu hogar...

-Siempre habrá alguien amándome.

Sonrieron.

-Gracias, papá.

-Ve a casa, Draco. Habla con Harry, con Lily, y duerme bien. Mañana será un día mejor.

Draco asintió y se puso de pie. Abrazó a su padre y caminó a la chimenea.

-Gracias.

Se marchó.

Solo en esa vieja casa, Lucius suspiró.

-No tienes que agradecerme-susurró- solo te dije algo parecido a lo que Severus me dijo a mí, cuando tú lloraste.

Poniéndose de pie, miró por última vez el caldero y los ingredientes.

Y por un momento deseó, que él estuviera ahí, y pudiera decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

.

Más tarde, con Draco durmiendo tranquilamente por primera vez en un tiempo, luego de hablar con Lily y Harry; Harry miró a la ventana y admiró el cielo claro y despejado, que dejaba ver las estrellas. Tomó asiento en la mesedora y se sentó a admirarlas.

-Tu papá es la mejor persona que he conocido,-susurró. -Escucharás muchas cosas malas de él, pero no les creas. Cuando tengas miedo puedes venir a mí, o a él. Te aseguro bebé, que eres tan amado que tu papá te dio incluso un don para protegerte de los demás. Algo que llevarás contigo, aún si ninguno de nosotros estamos. Algo que le pertenece a él, te lo dio a ti por un momento, para que crearas algo único y especial.

Cerrando los ojos por un momento, Harry sonrió.

-Sabes, por un momento pensé que tu don era manipular el clima o algo, porque ahora que Draco está tranquilo ha dejado de llover ¿Es ese tu don?-preguntó a la nada.

El sonido de los árboles meciéndose, le respondió.

-Estoy seguro de que algún día, bebé, me preguntarás si no tuve miedo de involucrarme con alguien con un don como el de Draco, el de Lily o como el que tendrás, y ese día sonreíre y te diré que no, que lo esperé ansiosamente. Y valió la pena.

Parándose, volvió a la cama y se recostó. Pronto, entre sueños, Draco lo abrazó y afuera, todo permaneció cálido y tranquilo. Como el corazón de Draco cuando Severus lo consoló aquel día.


	10. Adivina,adivinador

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Adivina, adivinador**

**.**

_Porque Harry no sabía, si Draco sabía que sabía, acerca de su don**.**_

_**.**_

Harry supo, luego de unas semanas de observación que, a pesar de salir con él, Terry Boot no sabía sobre el don de Draco.

Y que el rubio estaba intentando esconderlo de él.

Harry se dio cuenta demasiado pronto que era así. Malfoy tenía la asombrosa y acertada habilidad de evitar desastres, malos hechizos y accidentes en el elevador; uno podría considerarlo suertudo, pero cada vez que Terry exclamaba lo muy talentoso que era o la suerte que tenía de haber salido bien de algo, Draco sonreía levemente incómodo y asentía, cambiando el tema. Harry solo lo observaba con los ojos fijos en él, intentando saber si lo adivinaba o era realmente suerte, después de todo el mismo había salido del elevador justo a tiempo la última vez; pero entonces los ojos grises le devolvían la mirada, y se incomodaba aún más. A veces, parecía que ambos compartían un secreto, a veces, parecía que Draco intentaba averiguar si él lo sabía, a veces lo veía como si estuviera loco al mirarlo así. Bueno, en teoría, Harry tampoco debería saber de su habilidad oculta; pero con sus memorias de vuelta, era imposible ignorar el hecho de que Draco había tenido un desconocido número de visiones durante todos esos años en los que Harry había olvidado su objetivo de ser amado por él, y los tenía justo ahora, que salía con Boot. Así que algo de él se retorció al notar que el otro intentaba tener el menos contacto posible con él (y probablemente usaba ese don para evadirlo), y salía con alguien más a pesar de sus palabras en la infancia.

¿Por qué? ,se preguntó Harry, ¿acaso el obliviate de Dumbledore había cambiado la historia?¿Harry ya no podría estar con Malfoy, y ahora el futuro le había ofrecido a Boot lo que alguna vez le perteneció a él?¿Malfoy había decidido crear un nuevo destino?

Estaba pensando en ello, cuando entró a la oficina de Draco. En realidad, no tenía nada que hablar con él, ellos eran de distintas áreas después de todo y no se habían hablado por otra cosa que no fuera su propia profesión o un leve y cortés saludo en el camino; pero quería verlo así que le pidió a Luna que le diera un pretexto para hacerlo. Ella sonrió y le entregó unos pastelillos, indicándole como entrar a su oficina; pues al parecer tenía una especie de amistad con él. Suspiró tristemente pensando en la posibilidad de que nunca pudiera lograr que lo amara. Tal vez amaba a Boot y quería casarse, tener hijos, un perro, un hámster y un gato con él.

Tal vez podía ver las intenciones de Harry, y sentía lástima por el auror.

Tal como Luna, que sonreía tristemente cada vez que lo veía.

-Malfoy,-exclamó levemente- Luna me pidió que te trajera...

Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando vio al otro dormido sobre el escritorio.

Sonrió levemente.

-Realmente eres descuidado-expresó y dejó los pastelillos en los escritorios. Se acercó a él y acomodó su cabello. -Mi preciado Draco.

Se acercó a él y juntó sus frentes, lo cierto es que quería besarlo, pero simplemente no le pareció apropiado.

Algún día, se dijo.

Suspiró y se separó de él.

-Si tan solo fueras mío, Draco... Si tan solo me quisieras, yo te haría muy feliz. No tendrías que ocultarme nada...

Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos.

-Adivina, adivinador-susurró- adivina quien debió tomar tu mano, aunque solo llegara a tener tu amistad.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

_Si tan solo me quisieras..._

Draco abrió los ojos y suspiró cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró, alejando a su amor de la infancia de él. Suspiró y miró los pastelillos, maldiciendo internamente a Luna por no llevarlos personalmente. Originalmente Harry los traería y luego se los entregaría torpemente a Draco, antes de correr lejos. Draco intentaría invitarle uno pero el otro lo dejaría con la palabra en la boca, cosa que lo haría enojar. Finalmente no quiso incomodarlo (ni a si mismo) y fingió dormir, de manera que Potter pudiera dejarlos e irse.

Él jamás imaginó, no pensó que habría una confesión.

La puerta sonó.

-Hey, Draco-sonrió Terry-¿vamos a comer temprano hoy? Oh, Luna te trajo pastelillos. ¿Me regalas uno?

Él asintió.

-Hoy tengo mucho trabajo, creo que comeré algo rápido aquí-exclamó sin pensarlo. No quería comer con Terry a la misma hora que Potter comería con Weasley. No sería innecesariamente cruel. Sabía, Merlín, sabía que Potter lo miraba embelesado, pero algo en él se negaba a aceptarlo. No era tonto. Era solo que Draco se sentía incómodo a su alrededor, tener los ojos verdes en él, sin esa mirada de desagrado u odio era nuevo para Draco. No era esa mirada cálida y adoradora de sus visiones de antes, no era esa mirada de resentimiento en su época escolar. Era una de esperanza, de terror también.

Él no sabía qué hacer con ella.

¿Por qué?

¿Desde cuando Potter lo miraba así?

¿Qué había hecho Draco para que lo hiciera, si estuvo en otro lado, en otro país?

Durante años, Draco intentó llegar tan desesperadamente a ese futuro que enloqueció cuando no lo tuvo.

Quería rebelarse al destino, quería dejar de ser su marioneta.

Pero ya que al parecer él quería alejarse, su predestinado venía a él.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-¿Draco?

_Adivina, adivinador._

_¿Qué le pasó a Potter, que él no vio?_

_Adivina, adivinador._

_¿Potter realmente sabía acerca del don?_

Terry lo miró fijamente y sus ojos en él no provocaron ninguna adivinación, en cambio, cuando Harry acomodó su cabello, pudo verse a sí mismo, despertando de esa manera, en la mañana.

-No es nada, solo pensaba en que probablemente debería preguntarle algo a Luna-respondió.

-Oh, bien. Por un momento pensé...

-¿Pensaste qué?

-Vi a Harry cruzar por aquí, ¿hablaste con él?

-No.

-Oh bien- exclamó aliviado Terry y Draco se sintió culpable de ese alivio.- Ven, vamos a comer.

Contra su voluntad, fue arrastrado al comedor, y mientras Terry pedía la comida, sintió nuevamente la mirada de Harry sobre él. Sin poder evitarlo, enrojeció.

Luego, con cautela, miró a Harry quien le sonrió levemente a lo lejos.

Por primera vez, también sonrió.

_¿Sabes? aún recuerdo la primera vez que me sonreíste en el comedor-escuchó a un Harry Potter, con al menos la edad de su padre, decir. Estaban en una boda, aunque Draco no podía ver quien era quien se casaba, uno junto al otro, con una copa en la mano y la mano de su acompañante en la otra, observando la ceremonia. Y luego lo miró, con esa maldita mirada que derretía el corazón de Draco. -Fue cuando supe que realmente, realmente, quería casarme contigo._

_-¿Lo fue?-se rió él._

_-Si, y estoy seguro que Boot también lo supo. Es más, probablemente supo que tu aceptarías si te lo propusiera en ese momento._

_Draco lo miró incrédulo._

_-¿Cómo es que pudo saberlo, si yo no lo noté? ¿Cómo puedes saber que lo habría hecho?_

Una mano tomando la suya interrumpió la visión y miró a Terry, realmente serio, con la mirada en él.

-Ven, pedí comida para llevar. Comamos en tu oficina, ya que estás tan ocupado.

-¿Eh?

-Si, vamos. No quiero distraerte.

Sin pensarlo mucho miró a Harry, a medida que se alejaba. Terry no lo notó, estaba muy ocupado liderando el camino.

_¿Prometes serle fiel en las buenas y en las malas, en la enfermedad y en la salud, ¿Prometes amarla y honrarla todos los días de tu vida?-escuchó._

_Adelante de ellos, la novia sonrió y asintió, pero a Draco realmente no le interesaba mucho, porque su vista estaba fija en cómo __Potter tomó su mano, acarició su anillo de bodas, y sonrió._

_-Acepto._

_-Ahora pueden besarse._

_Draco no pudo evitarlo, lo besó. Alrededor de ellos, la gente gritaba. Probablemente porque los novios se besaron, pero Draco no los miró. Tenía su propio beso, su propia felicidad. Se separó, y sonrió._

_-Porque me miraste así,-respondió Harry- cómo si el mundo, tú mundo, fuera solo yo._

Draco desvió la mirada con rápidez, sus orejas rosadas, y siguió al otro.

A la distancia, un Harry sorprendido, lo miró.

Y luego sonrió aliviado.

Él podía, realmente podía, recuperarlo.


	11. Frágil

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Frágil**

**.**

_Porque Draco era frágil, a pesar de las apariencias._

_**.**_

Draco y él no eran novios.

No lo eran, porque por alguna razón, Draco no quería que lo fueran.

Le permitía a Harry besarlo, abrazarlo, y aunque sonreía, siempre había algo triste en su mirada que Harry, no sabía, ni podía, quitar. Estaba enloqueciéndolo y deseaba más que nada borrarlo, pero sobre todo, deseaba tener todo de Draco; porque Harry era así, porque era celoso, posesivo... como resultado de crecer sin su familia y compartir a padres ajenos. Harry quería algo, a alguien suyo, y había decidido que quería a Draco; pero, al parecer, Draco no quería ser suyo.

Y eso lo estaba matando, porque se preguntó si era así con Boot también, y llegó a la conclusión de que no, no lo había sido. Quizá porque confiaba más en Boot. Quizá porque se arrepentía de haberlo dejado ir.

-Entonces, ¿me dirás ya que me quieres?-preguntó acurrucándose junto a él, de manera juguetona y su ego se infló cuando Draco se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada, pero su corazón resintió el hecho de que él no le respondiera. Les había tocado una misión juntos (y no, Harry no había amenazado a nadie como el Jefe de Aurores para conseguirla... no tanto), y ahora estaban bajo un árbol intentando pasar la noche sin congelarse. Cerca de ellos los aurores e inefables dormían y los que seguían despiertos, fingían ignorarlos. Con la luna iluminando arriba, Harry se permitió sonreír y tirarse sobre el regazo del otro. Draco acarició su cabello con suavidad, y lo miró fijamente, con una expresión extraña que, si solo tuviera una palabra para describirla, no sabría cual sería. Había anhelo, si. Cariño, tal vez. Deseo, sin duda. Amor, probablemente.

Sin embargo, estaba esa tristeza. Esa maldita tristeza, que por alguna razón Draco había adquirido pocos días después de que lo convenciera de escogerlo sobre Boot. Harry no quería verla ni un segundo más, no quería que estar a su lado hiciera sufrir a Draco, pero tampoco quería dejarlo ir.

-No.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó suavemente- ¿Por qué no lo dices, si es lo que sientes? Sé que puedes verlo en mí, y yo puedo verlo en ti. Sé que me quieres, o de lo contrario hechizarías mi trasero cada vez que me acerco a besarte o abrazarte; y prometí no lastimarte, entonces ¿por qué no me dices por que no puedes decirme que me quieres-se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar- o al menos decirme que no me quieres?-cuestionó temiendo que Draco realmente decidiera volver con su ex-novio.

Draco elevó una ceja, y luego suspiró.

-¿Realmente crees que te perteneceré con solo decir esas palabras?

Harry se avergonzó de su comportamiento infantil, pero asintió.

-¿Entonces me dirás que me amas?

-Creí que lo que querías era un 'Te quiero'

-Puedes querer a tus amigos, yo quiero amor; pero con que digas que me quieres, mucho de preferencia, estaré contento. Podrías decirme que me amas, eso sería mejor.

-No puedo hacer eso. Si digo lo que quieres, esas palabras me atarán a ti; independientemente de que tú pienses o no igual. No puedo decirlas. No quiero dejar mi futuro en las manos de alguien, otra vez.

-Dijiste que antes te gustaba, ¿por qué quererme es diferente?

-Tan solo lo es, Harry.

-Lo es, porque ahora puedo corresponderte ¿entonces porque no decirlo, para que yo pueda aceptar tus sentimientos apropiadamente, o permitirte aceptar los míos? Yo he dicho 'te quiero' muchas veces. Se lo he dicho a Ron, a Hermione, a Molly, a ...

-Ginevra Weasley-respondió Draco y su mirada se oscureció levemente. Harry se preguntó si estaba celoso, pero maldita sea, solo sintió más tristeza, oculta eficientemente en un susurro suave. Su corazón se apretó levemente y sonrió con dificultad.

-A ti-completó acariciando su rostro, y Draco se dejó tocar, pero no correspondió el gesto.-Pero también he dicho que te amo.

-Lo sé. Y no entiendo cómo se volvió rápidamente en amor.

-No lo hizo, pasó mucho tiempo en volverse amor. Al principio, solo me gustabas.

-¿Así que _te gustaba_ en primer año?

-Si.

Draco bufó.

-¿Entonces, me dirás que al menos te gusto?

-No.

-¿Eras así de cortante con Boot?

-Si, al principio si. Lo era mucho más, si quieres mi sincera opinión-respondió el otro con voz neutra. A Harry casi le cayó una gota de sudor al pensar en el otro chico ¿Sé podía ser peor todavía?

De pronto, se sintió culpable de robarle al novio.

-Terry esperó más seis meses a que lo mirara con algo más que neutralidad. Especialmente porque al principio ni noté que le atraía.

Joder.

-Bien, pero yo no soy Boot. Yo exijo atención-gruñó infantilmente.-No voy a esperar a que notes que me gustas. Simplemente, vendré a ti siempre, y te lo diré.

Draco sonrió levemente divertido.

-Lo sé. Imprudencia gryffindor, en mi opinión. Poniendo sus corazones en las manos de alguien con facilidad, aunque ese alguien no lo cuide como debe.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que las digas? -preguntó-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que creas en mí? Atraes las miradas, a la gente... y yo quiero gritarles y decirle que se alejen, pero no puedo hacerlo-se sentó junto a él- porque no eres mío. No eres mi pareja, no somos nada y yo...-su voz se quebró y abrazó al rubio firmemente. -¿Por qué no? -preguntó sin importarle que los otros hombres estuvieran cerca. Escuchó la respiración pesada de Draco y sintió cómo apretaba los puños-¿por qué solo pareces sufrir a mi lado? Si hubiera sabido que sería así... yo... a Boot... Te hubiera dejado con Boot. Entonces no tendrías esa expresión en el rostro, y no-se interrumpió cuando lo escuchó jadear-no estarías con esa expresión a punto de llorar.

Draco bajó la mirada.

-Quiero darte todo, Draco. Mi cariño, mi protección, mi nombre...

El inefable abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Tú...

El moreno se sonrojó.

-Yo...realmente pensé que quizá tu y yo, algún día...si todo sale bien y tu quieres, podríamos, no sé, casarnos.

Tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas y las apretó firmemente.

-Si tú me quisieras, Draco...-empezó, a hablar, pero se interrumpió cuando notó que Draco se había perdido. Pensó que el otro tenía una visión; lo que no sabía, era que el inefable en realidad estaba recordando.-Si me dijeras que me amas, no solo te estarías atándote a mi, también me harías tuyo. Porque yo, sabría que le pertenezco a alguien, y sería la única persona para mí.

_Si tan solo me quisieras, yo te haría muy feliz. No tendrías que ocultarme nada..._

_Eso no es cierto,_ _pensó. Tú le pertenecías a ella, y la dejaste._

-Harry, yo...-comenzó Draco-yo... tú sabes sobre mi don-susurró y Harry asintió.- Aún no me has dicho cómo lo sabes, y no he querido preguntarte pero yo... últimamente...

El slytherin tragó saliva y Harry supo que dejaría salir lo que le preocupaba. Asintió, haciéndole ver que lo escuchaba; y el otro tragó saliva y continuó.

-Potter, el otro día me topé con la comadrejilla. Yo estaba de infiltrado, así que ella no me reconoció. Nos cruzamos, y en algún momento nuestros brazos se rozaron entre toda la multitud. Cuando yo la toqué... Merlín, -exclamó sabiendo que estaba advirtiéndole de otra ventaja que probablemente podría haber utilizado fácilmente en el otro sin que este lo supiera- vi su pasado. Vi su noviazgo, la manera en que la mirabas, como le decías que la amabas y de pronto estabas diciendo frente a todo el mundo que no lo hacías, cancelando una boda que ambos planearon juntos, diciéndole a ella que estabas enamorado de alguien más. Vi su dolor, su rabia. No creo, joder, yo no puedo hacer esto-susurró.-Si un día llegaras y dijeras... Si no lo digo, tú no serás mío. Y no dolerá cuando te vayas.

_Porque te irás, parecía gritar._

De pronto, Harry comprendió el dilema de Draco.

Rió aliviado.

El otro hizo una mueca.

-¿Te parece divertido?

-¿Y viste quien era?-preguntó suavemente y ante la expresión del Malfoy, aclaró-La persona de la que estaba enamorado.

-No.

-Eras tú-respondió. -Yo no podía casarme con Ginny, porque te estaba esperando a ti.

-¿Cómo?

Harry lo tomó de la mano y atrajo al otro hacia él.

-¿Tú ves el pasado, no es así?

Draco asintió.

-¿Por qué no parece sorprenderte?

-Creo que es porque siempre logras sorprenderme. No puedo mostrarlo siempre. Ahora, sé que no viste el pasado de Ginny por descuido-exclamó y Draco intentó no demostrar que había sido capturado in fraganti.-Intentaste encontrar algo, y te salió el tiro por la culata. Ahora, si quieres, ve el mío.

-No.

-Draco.

-Tú siempre fuiste reservado con tus amigos sobre tu pasado. Incluso yo, a decenas de distancia lo noté. Inclusive mantuviste a Weasley fuera de él y te ibas a casar con ella.

-Oh, pero yo me casaré contigo algún día-bromeó- y tarde o temprano lo verás. Ahora, busca hasta el fin de mi segundo año.

-No, cuéntamelo.

Harry asintió. Luego le contó acerca como Dumbledore le había borrado la memoria, para que no recordara lo mucho que le gustaba (omitiendo la parte de su encuentro de niños, porque no era tonto y esa advertencia de que él no lo recordaría, y que estaba bien con ello, parecía ser parte de ese final feliz que quería), y cómo Hermione había desbloqueado sus memorias antes de la boda. Habló de cómo le había gustado en sus primeros años y cómo lo había buscado después de recordar aquello, pero él ya se había marchado.

Draco lo escuchó en silencio y asintió despacio, pensando en aquello.

-Así que Dumbledore... ¿por qué?

-Él quería que yo fuera más manipulable, supongo. Probablemente sabía que en algún momento seríamos de bandos distintos.

-Entiendo.

-Genial-expresó golpeando su frente con dos dedos- porque ahora puedes decir que me quieres. Y yo podré decir que también te he querido desde el principio.

Ojos grises parpadearon silenciosamente.

-Si te quedas conmigo jamás serás el Jefe de Aurores que tanto has dicho que quieres ser-advirtió.-Sí hay una cosa de lo que estoy seguro es eso.

-Siempre puedo ser algo más, Draco.

-Eso no fue lo que le dijiste a Weasley el otro día que hablaban por el pasillo. Tú dijiste que lo que más deseabas era llegar a ser el Jefe de Aurores.

-Siempre puedo ser algo más-repitió y lo abrazó.- Estoy seguro que tú lo sabes. ¿Me veo infeliz por ello?

-No, pero podrías estarlo por dentro y yo no lo sabría.

Harry rió.

-Entonces no lo soy, Draco. Si hay algo en lo que soy malo es en engañarte. Tienes ese maldito sentido que te dice... Si sospechas mucho, solo acorrala a Hermione, y ella confesará o te ayudará a averiguar.

-Los Weasley no estarán contentos.

-Eso qué importa. Ron y Hermione están... bueno no están contentos-exclamó al ver la ceja alzada del otro- pero me apoyan. Ellos me ayudaron a encontrarte. Ellos me levantaron día a día cuando solo quise quedarme en casa y rendirme con Boot. Estaré bien. Estaremos bien.

Lo abrazó.

-Lo estaremos, y sé que lo sabes.

Draco asintió.

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho-exclamó con voz quebrada.

-Genial, yo te amo.


	12. Inconsciente

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Inconsciente**

**.**

_**.**_

No era el trabajo de Draco cuidar a Potter.

No lo era, pensó mirando al hombre dormir a su lado y volviendo su fría y perlada mirada a sus alrededores. Era un auror, y él un inefable, ambos miembros de un grupo cuya misión era capturar a un mago de Azkabán. Su misión era capturarlo, pero en el momento entre escoger entre un incarcerus, había lanzado un protego totalum, para proteger a un inconsciente Potter.

Y ahora estaba rodeado.

Era un estúpido.

-Potter, despierta,-exclamó golpeando su mejilla repetidas veces, pero el otro seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-_Draco-rió Harry-ven, ven a ver como Teddy persigue a Hugo._

Draco agitó la cabeza.

-No. Maldita sea. Deja de adivinar. No es el momento. Ni siquiera sabemos si viviremos lo suficiente.

_-Hey, Draco-exclamó Terry-cenemos esta noche juntos._

Draco sostuvo su cabeza.

-No hagas esto-pidió-deja de bailar entre dos futuros totalmente distintos.

Miró a Potter, aún en el suelo.

Solo tenía que dejarlo. Solo tenía que irse.

Tenía que buscar a Terry, que también debería estar rodeado.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

No supo cuanto pasó hasta que el hombre a su lado reaccionó.

-Potter-exclamó cuando este abrió los ojos. -Me alegra que despiertes, porque estamos rodeados y tenemos que pelear.

Harry se sentó y asintió. Él no preguntó que pasó, preguntaría más tarde. Poco a poco se puso de pie.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó al rubio.

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Alguna vez no lo he estado? Yo no fui quien fue noqueado-se burló.

Harry gimió adolorido.

-Gracias por quedarte a protegerme-exclamó suavemente y Draco asintió como si no fuera nada, aunque su corazón latiera como loco.

-No lo hice por amabilidad, era mejor si los dos luchabamos para salir de aquí-exclamó con tono indiferente.

_-Draco ¿sabes? Realmente te quiero._

Por favor, pensó. Por favor, deja de adivinar siempre que estoy con alguno de los dos.

Necesito, necesito alejarme de ambos.

Potter rió.

-Claro. Bueno, volvamos a la acción-exclamó divertido y se puso de pie, alertando al otro por su repentino movimiento. Draco no pudo evitar su siguiente frase.

-Deja que te revise primero.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron sorprendidos, y el rubio se arrepintió de inmediato.

-De acuerdo.

Durante el leve chequeo médico, Harry sonrió y miró a su compañero inefable.

-¿Sabes? Debiste ser medimago-exclamó mientras el otro movía su varita.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tienes esa mirada suave, que a veces dan los medimagos. Esos que dicen que te preocupas y quieres ayudar.

Los movimientos se detuvieron.

-Tonterías-exclamó sonrojándose levemente. Él no tenía esa mirada. Usualmente el campo médico lo impacientaba, y prefería las pociones a los hechizos curativos. Él solo, solo era paciente porque...

Porque era Potter a quien atendía.

-Es todo-exclamó bruscamente.-Vamos. Estás bien.

-Gracias.

Acomodando su uniforme de auror, Harry sacó su varita y apuntó al frente.

-Puedes quitar el escudo cuando quieras.

Draco asintió. No necesitaba avisarle cuando. Ellos tenían esa extraña compatibilidad al pelear. Respiró profundamente y quitó el hechizo.

Más tarde, mientras Terry lo abrazaba aliviado y Potter los veía a unos pasos, Draco se miró a si mismo siendo abrazado por Potter, mientras Terry los veía dolorosamente.

Merlín, suspiró.

Esto iba a ser una locura.


	13. Su amigo

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Su amigo**

**.**

_**.**_

-Escucha, Draco- exclamó Harry, deteniéndose a la mitad de un pasillo en el Ministerio. Acababan de regresar de comer, y era una cita, y deberían estar sonrientes, melosos, bromeando o algo así, pero desde que habían comenzado a salir, se habían peleado tantas veces que más que progresar parecían haber dado cientos de pasos atrás, como cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Draco supuso que era parte de la naturaleza de ambos, con su carácter fuerte, aunque esta vez no entendía porque se había molestado. La cita había ido bien ¿no? Bueno, Draco no era muy platicador, pero Harry ya lo sabía. No tenía ni idea de porqué estaba como dragón enfurecido así que solo lo siguió en silencio, y supo que la explosión vendría cuando observó al otro apretar los puños y tensar el cuello. - Sé que son amigos, lo sé, maldita sea. Pero a veces, -agitó su cabello y se dio la vuelta. - A veces realmente lo odio, vale. Ya lo dije. Ahora puedes reírte, vamos.

Draco lo miró con enormes ojos grises, sin entender.

-¿Qué odias?

-Odio como te mira, como si fueras tan importante para él que...

-¿De quién hablas, Potter?

Harry enrojeció.

-¿De quién más? De Nott.

Oh.

Bueno, sí. Ellos se habían topado con Theodore mientras salían de la cafetería donde habían ido. Pero fueron, cuanto ¿dos minutos? Incluso Draco había saludado a Daphne.

-Harry, Theodore es solo un amigo.

Si, lo era. Pero por alguna razón, el Malfoy estaba seguro que revolver el cabello de Draco, frente a Harry, había sido a propósito. Theo era muy reservado, no lo había hecho nunca en público. Además, Theo estaba sonriendo triunfante, pero había sido hacia Draco. Él jamás miró a Potter.

-Él no es solo tu amigo, Draco. Es tu ex-novio. Como Terry. Merlín, no sé ni cual es peor.

-Creo que ambos son geniales.

-Sé que eso crees. Por eso estoy enojado.

-¿Tú... estás celoso de Theo?

Harry se congeló.

-¿Realmente me lo estás preguntando porque no lo sabes, o te estás burlando?

Draco parpadeó.

-Oh, pero Theo está comprometido con Daphne.

-¿Qué?

-Incluso tendrán un niño en unos meses.

-¿Qué?

-Si. Theo está saliendo con Daph, pero por ciertas circunstancias se casarán pronto.

Harry agitó su cabeza sin creérselo.

Draco no pudo evitarlo.

Rió.

-No es gracioso.

-Dijiste que podía reírme.

-Pero él...

-Él está probablemente burlándose de mí y no de ti.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

_¿Porque él ya tendrá un hijo y yo sigo bailando a tu alrededor? pensó._

-No lo sé. En fin, iré a mi oficina.

-Pero, Draco...

-¿Qué, terminaste tu berrinche?

-Yo-enrojeció-yo...

El rubio suspiró y se acercó a él, besándolo levemente en las mejillas.

-¿Me queda un largo camino, no es así?

-¿Qué?

-Adiós, Potter.

-No, espera, no te vayas.

-Te veré en la salida.

-¡Draco, espera!

El slytherin no lo escuchó, se metió en el ascensor y cerró de inmediato, para que el otro no entrara.

Luego sonrió satisfecho.

Oh, bien. Él ya tenía otra forma de hacer que Harry se pusiera territorial y celoso.

Podría aprovecharse un poco de eso.

Solo un poquito.

Le gustaba tener toda su atención, después de todo.


	14. Su futuro

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Su futuro**

**.**

_**.**_

Draco había sabido muchas cosas sobre su futuro, si se quedaba con Harry.

Sabía por ejemplo, que entre sus hijos, tendría una niña y dos niños. Una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, unos niños que irían a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que ella... No sabía qué edad tenían los niños, si eran rubios, morenos o más pelirrojos... Él no tenía ni idea.

También sabía, por ejemplo que sería inefable, aunque no lo sería siempre, porque en algún momento se convertiría en profesor.

Él sabía muchas cosas, pero nunca las veía de forma determinada. No sabía cuando. No sabía donde.

Y sabía que podía cambiar.

Por eso, cuando empezó a ver el futuro con Terry, no estuvo seguro de si el futuro con Harry se estaba esfumando, pero sabía que si se quedaba con Terry, sería Jefe de Inefables, tendría uno único heredero, y volvería a Francia cuando él fuera a Hogwarts.

Estaba enloqueciendo. Esto era peor que cuando estaba enamorado de Potter, y éste no lo amaba; porque ahora lo hacía, Draco podía verlo, y el problema era que había desarrollado sentimientos por Terry cuando no había logrado eliminar aquellos por Harry, y no podía decidir si realmente, si lo mejor, sería seguir ese futuro que tanto anheló, lleno de amor con Potter, o dejarse envolver por la seguridad y la calidez que Terry podía brindarle.

-Draco-la voz de Terry lo llamó y él dejó de mirar a los niños que corrían por el Callejón y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano y paseaban tranquilamente un fin de semana.

-¿Si?

-¿Realmente te gustan los niños, no es así?

Draco se sonrojó.

-Ellos, son lindos. Me gustaría ser padre, algún día.

Terry sonrió suavemente.

-Quizá podríamos tener dos o tres.

Draco lo miró, y de pronto se vio paseando a un niño rubio de ojos azules, balanceándose entre los brazos de sus padres. Se atragantó.

-No creo que...

-¡Malfoy!

La voz de Granger, distrajo a Draco de lo que iba a decir y la miró confundido. Eso era otra cosa, por alguna razón Granger y la comadreja parecían estar actuando como viejos amigos con él, y cada vez que lo veían lo saludaban, de forma táctil. Una mano entre las otras, un beso en la mejilla, un saludo con un palmada en la espalda.

_Por favor, Mione-escuchó su voz resignada-sé, y tú sabes mejor que nadie que cuando a esos dos idiotas les da por apostar nada los va a detener hasta que metan la pata hasta el fondo._

_Hermione frunció el ceño._

_-Oh, claro que lo sé. ¿Pero acaso sabes que acaban de apostar?_

_-Nunca te pareció un problema, Hermione. __¿Qué apostaron? ¿Si tendríamos una niña o un niño?-rió,sabiendo que ambos tendrían hijos de la misma edad, por quedar en estado con unos cuantos meses de diferencia._

_Ella sonrió, curiosa por saber la respuesta._

_-No, porque entonces Harry ganaría. Solo tendría que preguntarte._

_-¿Y bien?_

_Hermione frunció el ceño nuevamente._

_-Ellos apostaron quien de los dos engordaría más, Draco-se quejó.-EN-GOR-DAR. Están esperando que cumpla los 6 meses, para empezar a comparar datos. No solo talla. PESO. ¡PESO! Cuanto pastel, cuantas cosas asquerosas para ellos..._

_La sonrisa de Draco desapareció._

_-¿Ellos apostaron, qué? Voy a matar a Harry, juro que lo voy a matar._

-Hermione-respondió liberando sus manos de las de ella y retrocediendo, sin notar que la llamaba por su nombre de pila, como resultado de los tiempo mezclados en su mente; y ella sonrió inocentemente antes de que el recordara donde estaba-¿Necesitabas algo?

-No.

Y se fue.

-Eso fue raro.

-Demasiado.

Demasiado, pensó con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella estaba haciendo algo, pero Draco no sabía qué.

-Entonces, ¿de qué hablábamos?

Ah sí, niños.

-De lo extraña que es Granger-respondió el rubio, un poco incómodo ahora con el tema-Oh, ¿Has probado el nuevo sabor de helado que...?

A lo lejos, Hermione regresó contenta y le sonrió a Harry, quien la veía nerviosamente.

-¿Lo hizo?

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo hizo, estoy segura que vio algo. Me llamó Hermione,y mira-exclamó apuntando a Draco, quien mantenía su mano fuera del alcance del otro sutilmente y se veía menos cariñoso con el otro a medida que avanzaban.-Siempre hace eso cuando vacila entre los dos. Se aleja de ambos.

-¿Realmente está bien que hagamos esto?-preguntó Ron-¿No estamos, no sé, cambiando el futuro?

-Por supuesto que no-exclamó Hermione, determinada.-Solo estamos ayudando a Harry a recuperar lo suyo. Ahora, Harry, iremos a comer helado y mientras Ron le pregunta a Terry como ensayamos, tú vas a sonreírle a Draco; luego, vas a saludarlo con una mano, antes de pasarle a Teddy. Él se va a alegrar, casi no convive con Teddy.

El niño mencionado sonrió dulcemente, sin entender del todo, pero contento de oír el nombre de su primo.

Harry asintió.

Y asegúrate de mencionar la palabra niños, en algún momento. Y mirarlo dulcemente, se derrite sin pensarlo.

Ron dejó salir un sonido de dolor.

-Pobre Terry. Ver a tu novio sonrojarse con otro, frente a ti.

-También se sonroja con él. Y esto es una guerra.

-Terry no es el malo-susurró Ron.-En todo caso es Malfoy quien...

La mirada de Hermione lo silenció.

-Bien-suspiró. -Vayamos a ganar el peluche de hurón para Harry.

Harry sonrió.

-Gracias, Ron.

-No es nada, colega. Hey, te apuesto que Terry va a inventar una tonta excusa para llevarse a Malfoy y ambos se irán rápido.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto que sí colega.

-Bien, te apuesto que Draco lo va a rechazar solo para quedarse con Teddy un poco más. Mira su adorable cara-exclamó alzando al niño en el aire.

Ron rodó los ojos.

Harry besó la cabeza de su ahijado.

.

Más tarde, con Draco jugando con su pequeño ahijado, Harry le sonrió triunfante a Ron y observó satisfecho el lugar vacío del otro. Quien una vez habiendo dicho que necesitaba ir al Ministerio urgentemente, no pudo dar marcha atrás cuando Draco quiso quedarse.

-Gracias por dejarme verlo, Potter-exclamó Draco mirándolo suavemente.-Tía Andrómeda no está muy cómoda conmigo y yo no... Gracias.

Harry negó y le sonrió.

-Serás un buen padre, algún día. Estoy seguro que los niños serán felices de tenerte como padre.

Él no dijo tus, nuestros, o mis.

Dijo los. Como si ellos existieran y Draco supiera exactamente de cuales hablaba.

De pronto, una visión llegó a él.

_-Eres tan bueno, Draco. Y tendrás los bebés que quieras- susurró la voz tras él- Te daré todos los que necesites para ser feliz. De esa manera jamás me dejarás. Y si lo intentas haré que ellos te chantajeen emocionalmente para que te quedes y me ames nuevamente._

_Draco rió, estaban abrazados en la cama y Harry no paraba de besarlo por aquí y por allá._

_-Basta, me haces cosquillas. ¿Y por qué querría dejarte?_

_-No lo sé. A veces, ruego porque jamás dejes de amarme, porque yo te amo con toda mi alma, mi magia y mi cuerpo. Cuando me olvidaste..._

_-Harry._

_-Nunca te vayas, Draco-susurró abrazándolo.-Nunca me olvides._

_Draco le besó la frente._

_-Bueno, la siguiente vez sería bueno que me trajeras unos niños y me dijeras, además de que estamos casados, que esos son mis bebés. Te aseguro que al menos por mi honor, no abandonaré a mis hijos, los sangrepuras valoramos la sangre y el apellido más que..._

_Harry rió quedito, interrumpiéndolo._

_-Serás un buen padre, Draco. Estoy seguro que los niños serán felices de tenerte. Yo seré feliz, de que seas el padre de mis hijos. Eres mi amor, Draco. Ellos te amarán. Si alguno de ellos es idéntico a ti, ten por seguro que será mi favorito._

_-Yo también te amo, Harry._

Como resultado el slytherin alzó la mirada y lo miró unos segundos. Cuando notó que lo veía directo a los ojos, bajó la mirada. Sus orejas totalmente rojas.

-Gracias-susurró y jugueteó más con Teddy intentando evadir la sonrisa del otro.

Hermione aprovechó para codearlo. Como diciéndole 'Buen Trabajo'.

El moreno sonrió.

-Me encantaría que mis hijos tuvieran un padre como tú.

El otro fingió no escucharlo, pero Harry supo que lo había hecho, porque estaba evadiendo su mirada, en lugar de preguntar qué dijo.

'¿Ves?' Parecía preguntar con la mirada Hermione a Ron. 'Ganó'.

Pero a Harry no le importó. Sabía que ganaría esta pequeña batalla. Solía ganar cuando se trataba de Draco. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para ganárselo a Boot.


	15. Receptor de dones

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Receptor de Dones**

**.**

_**.**_

_Porque Sirius podía absober dones ajenos__._

_._

Cuando Harry supo que tendría un cuarto hijo, no pudo evitar preguntarse cual sería su don. Ellos tenían ya una telépata, un jumper y un elemental, por lo que no podía siquiera imaginarse cual sería el siguiente poder. Con una sonrisa en la cara, untó un poco de crema de avellanas al pan frente a él y cortó un poco de bananas y fresas a su lado, seguro que su adormilado esposo tendría hambre al despertar.

Habían estado demasiado activos en la noche, pensó sonrojado. La primera vez que Draco había esperado un bebé, parecía asustado y nervioso con ello (Harry también lo había estado para ser sinceros, era, después de todo su primera hija), la segunda vez ambos ambos estaban contentos de ampliar la familia, ahora, Draco parecía confiado y reluciente de volver a tener un hijo con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. No como, miren mi status, era más como 'Mi esposo aún me ama, perras. Ustedes quisieran mi lugar', cosa que hacía a Harry reír divertido, y sentirse amado; pues después de tantos años, Draco aún lo celaba.

Y él...

Él todavía amaba a Draco. Con todas sus particularidades. Con sus deseos y sueños.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando Scorpius llegó y lo abrazó.

-¡Papi!-exclamó colgándose de él y en seguida Harry lo cargó entre sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso que hizo al otro reír. Lily y los gemelos se llevaban tres años, mientras los gemelos serían seis años mayores que el nuevo miembro de la familia. No estaba seguro de si eso haría una gran diferencia entre que tal se llevarían pero al menos sabía que este último niño, Sirius, tendría una gran ayuda cuando intentara controlar sus poderes.

-Hola, Scorp-saludó.

Cuando había dicho que si en algún momento había un bebé idéntico a Draco no había mentido. Scorpius era, de lejos, el favorito de Harry y Draco solía burlarse de la manera en que Harry se derretía cuando el otro lo miraba como el héroe que nunca deseó haber sido.

-Papi, papá ha hecho magia como yo. Ha dicho que vengas.

Harry lo miró confundido.

-¿Cómo tú?

-¡Si! ¡Ha incendiado la cama sin querer! Parecía muy asustado pero rápidamente lo apagó con un movimiento de mano. Ven.

Harry tomó el desayuno y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Ahí estaba Draco, con un preocupado Albus y una angustiada Lily. Tapándose los oídos.

-¿Draco?-Preguntó Harry- ¿qué pasa?

-Las voces, Harry.

¿Voces?

-Incendié la cama, por Merlín, como cuando estabas esperando a Scorpius. Y luego escuché las voces. Tus pensamientos, los de Al, los de Lily. Y después de más personas que ni siquiera se dónde están-se retorció con dolor-necesito, necesito ir con mis padres.

Antes de que Harry siquiera pudiera responder, Draco se desapareció. Lo que no hubiera estado mal, si no hubiera sido como aquella vez que fue transportado a Malfoy Manor, o cuando Albus los llevó hacía unos meses al pasado.

Asustado, Harry tomó su chaqueta y tomó a los niños para ir a Malfoy Manor.

Llegó justo a tiempo para oír el grito de dolor de Draco.

-Quédense aquí, papá irá a ver a papi.

Ellos asintieron asustados.

.

-Creo que es un receptor-respondió Narcissa, rodeada de decenas de diarios familiares.

-Un receptor-repitió mirando a su esposo inconsciente. Al parecer el rubio había aparecido frente a sus padres en medio del desayuno, dándoles un enorme susto y enseguida había catalizado el poder de Lucius, haciendo que Draco no solo sintiera las emociones de la pareja sino el de al parecer decenas de personas más. _Así fue como me sentía a veces, cuando perdía el control, _confesó Lucius cuando explicó por qué lo dejó inconsciente_. Sentía todas las emociones, de todas las personas a mi alrededor. _

\- Cuando atravesó las barreras y lo toque, fue como si como pudiera ver sus recuerdos y los de Cissy. Y entonces lo comprendí, él estaba absorbiendo los dones de todos sus hijos. El mío. Los estaba volviendo suyos. Tiene cierto control con el de Scorpius y el de Lily, porque los tuvo un tiempo, pero el mío y el de Albus eran nuevos para él. Simplemente colapsó ante tanto poder sobre él tan repentinamente. No solo eso, parece que su radar es enorme, como si sintiera mucho, mucho más de lo que debería.

Harry tomó la mano del otro de inmediato.

-Cuando despierte debe estar mejor. Solo fue la primera ola, como la que te trajo a Malfoy Manor aquella vez, o cambio el clima de Inglaterra, o dejó a Draco al punto del colapso del estrés-exclamó con tono cansado, recordando aquello.

-Entiendo ¿Por qué un receptor?

-Porque toma poderes de otros Malfoy y los convierte en suyos por lo que puede usarlos cuando los requiera. Al igual que los otros poderes, incrementan sus niveles según el poder de su huésped. Los empáticos dejan de leer emociones y las implantan en otros. Los telépatas dejan de leer y empiezan a invadir la mente de los otros, haciéndoles creer cosas y haciendo que ellos se muevan o actúan como lo deseen. Los jumpers dejan de saltar en distintos lugares dentro de un mismo tiempo, y empiezan a poder transportarse a otras épocas y a moverse a gusto por ellas. Los elemental empiezan a dominar los elementos uno a uno al punto de poder controlar el clima en lugares extensos o los elementos dentro de seres vivos y no vivos. En el caso de un receptor, si extiende aún más su poder, pasa a un nivel en que puede anular los dones o la magia, volviéndose un Breaker. Ese fue el nivel que tuvo Adrien, pero según él, el último nivel sería crecer hasta el punto en que deja de ser un receptor o un bloqueador, y se vuelve un Dador. Un Giver.

-Lo cual podría tener, porque pude ver todo el contexto de la historia.

Harry miró a Draco, preocupado.

-Una vez, Lily me dejó entrar a ver las visiones de Draco.

-Si, no creo que sea eso-aclaró su suegro- tuve que tocar a Draco para poder verlo. Creo que me regaló temporalmente la telepatía.

-Pero Lily ya no estaba cerca y yo lo estoy tocando y no siento nada.

-Quizá se acabó el lapso de tiempo que lo tuvo activo-comentó Narcissa-iré con los niños, deben estar asustados.

-Sí, por favor.

-Buen Merlín-dejó salir Harry sentándose por fin.

-Debo decir que esta es la generación más poderosa y entretenida de los Malfoy-respondió Lucius leyendo el diario que su esposa había asentado y Harry asintió levemente, pensativo.

-Oh, deje el desayuno en casa-comentó.

-Le diré a los elfos que les prepare algo-fue la respuesta automática.

Y se retiró.

.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, Harry lo miraba fijamente.

-Dejavú-rió silenciosamente el otro, sentándose. Creo que en cada embarazo terminaré colapsando en casa de mis padres.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, lamento haberte asustado. Ya no siento nada.

-¿Sin voces? ¿Llamas o agua? ¿Sin ese retortijón de estómago que dice que te vas a aparecer?

-Nada-respondió Draco, sin saber qué decir o pensar.

Harry lo abrazó.

-Gracias a Merlín.

-Si-respondió Draco respondiendo el abrazo y de repente se tensó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry y Draco permaneció viendo el vacío por un momento, hasta que parpadeó y rió.-¿Draco?-exclamó sabiendo que había visto una visión. -¿Qué pasa?-se repitió.

Draco dudó.

-Hey, Sirius. ¿Me dejarás mostrarle la visión a papá?-preguntó, concentrándose intentó recordar la visión. Harry miró preocupado como fruncía el ceño.

-Tócame.

-¿Qué?

-Tócame, anda, solo la mano.

Apenas Harry lo hizo, pudo leer la mente de Draco. Fue diferente que aquella vez que Lily lo dejó ver las visiones de Draco. Él podía leerla. Leía su propia perspectiva de los sucesos de hace unas horas, de sus recuerdos, de su vida.

_¿Listo?, _escuchó la voz del rubio. Él asintió y entonces fue como si se sintiera dentro de un pensadero.

_-Es que, ¿una niña de ojos verdes y rubia?-preguntó un chico de ojos azules y cabellos tenía idea de quién era, pero entonces una mujer rió y Harry volteó hacia la voz. Pelirroja de ojos verdes. Lily. Se veía diferente, su cabello llegaba a los hombros y estaba en cama en bata, dentro de una habitación blanca que parecía San Mungo._

_-Bueno, parece que alguien heredó los genes de mis padres. ¿No es cierto?_

_-¡Pero, pero no heredó nada de mí!_

_-Por supuesto que sí, Caleb. Heredó... um ... tu nariz._

_El otro bufó y Harry rió cuando miró a la niña en sus propios brazos._

_-Es preciosa, Lils._

_Pudo sentir a Draco acomodándose a su lado, lo vio sonreír. Luego se miraron entre ellos y se miraron de aquella manera que gritaba lo mucho que se amaban._

_-¿Cómo la llamarás, Lily?-preguntó Draco con voz calmada y ella juntó sus manos emocionada. _

_-Se llamará Paige. Como la madre de Caleb._

_El chico resplandeció y apenas salió en busca de su madre para darle la noticia, Draco miró a su hija y alzó la ceja._

_-¿Paige? ¿No dijiste de no querías llamarla así?_

_-Si, bueno, pensé que ya que ella se ve completamente de mi familia, él podría tener el nombre._

_Harry le entregó a la niña._

_-Creí que la nariz es de él._

_Lily rió. _

_-Oh, no lo creo. Es la misma nariz de Sirius y Scorpius. Y ahora pueden darle todo su amor a ella y convertirla en su nieta favorita-exclamó luciéndola ante ellos, con voz triunfante.-Mi hija heredó los genes como si fuera una mezcla de padre y papá. Una quinta hija. Que le ganen a eso._

Harry sintió como la comunicación se cortaba entre ellos y miró a Draco.

No pudo más, lo besó, y cuando sintió el doble de emoción y cariño dentro de él, llenando su pecho, supo que estaban usando el don de Lucius, y esos eran los sentimientos de él y Draco juntos. Juntó las frentes de ambos y suspiró.

-Gracias-suspiró- de verdad, gracias.

Draco lo abrazó.

-Siempre son bienvenidas-respondió e iba a decir algo más cuando su estómago sonó. Se miraron entre ellos y rieron hasta que la puerta fue golpeada.

-Adelante-respondió Harry, y cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a sus otros tres hijos que se asomaban levemente, les hizo una seña de que pasaran; éstos saltaron sobre su otro padre, haciendo miles de preguntas. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Está Sirius bien? ¿No tienes hambre?¿Podemos jugar un rato?

Harry solo los miró y sonrió.

_La generación más poderosa y entretenida de los Malfoy._

Probablemente eso cambiaría más adelante.

Después de todo, esta generación daría inicio a las siguientes.


	16. Dibujos

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Dibujos**

**.**

_**.**_

Para ser sinceros, Draco había olvidado muchas cosas durante la guerra.

No, olvidar no era la palabra.

Abandonado, tal vez.

Por ello, cuando su madre le envió un paquete diciendo que había encontrado algo mientras hacía limpieza en su habitación (debía extrañarlo porque en realidad eran los elfos quienen limpiaban) y probablemente le gustaría verlo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando su antiguo kit de dibujo apareció frente a él. Merlín, hacía años que no lo veía, pensó y con una leve sonrisa, lo abrió. Decenas de dibujos fluyeron. Una pequeña ave, Pansy con su vestido del cuarto año (Draco realmente había tenido que mirar cientos de veces su pensadero para lograrlo), Theodore leyendo un libro, Blaise mirándolo con una sonrisa cautivante, Astoria tocando el piano, Millicent con el puño amenazando... compañeros y amigos, uno por uno aparecieron en sus dibujos, no tan buenos como los recordaba, pero bastante aceptables.

Y luego, apareció.

Su primer dibujo con ese kit.

_Su primera navidad._

Blaise, Pansy, Greg y Vincent sonriendo, sentados en una cama peleando por un espacio, como aquel día de navidad en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Salazar, había pasado toda una vida, pensó, recorriendo uno a uno a sus amigos con cariño. Y entonces llegó a la cara de Vincent. Su sonrisa desapareció y miró a su viejo amigo sonriendo, y se preguntó cómo habían acabado de aquella manera, cuando solo eran pequeños niños queriendo ser felices y soñando con triunfar en el mundo. Sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar que su amigo estaba muerto, y su otro amigo no quería ni oír hablar de él.

_Realmente lo siento tanto, _pensó_. Daría lo que fuera, porque hubiera sido diferente._

Suspirando, Draco tomó el viejo kit y se sentó en el suelo. Cerró los ojos por un instante y entonces, una por una, sacó las pequeñas tizas y empezó a dibujar.

Se quedó ahí toda la tarde. Cuando terminó, miró su obra y sonrió satisfecho. Desde el dibujo, Pansy, Theo, Blaise y él sonreían, uno parado cerca del otro, arrojándose bolas de nieve. Tenían alrededor de 12 o 13 años, porque se veían pequeños, pero Theo ya se había unido al grupo. Greg y Vincent también estaban, construyendo un hombre de nieve. Severus, por su parte, los vigilaba de lejos. Mirando orgulloso su obra, Draco pensó que había escogido ese momento porque había sido uno en el que la guerra aún no iniciaba, y no había nada más entre ellos que confianza y cariño.

Envió una copia a cada uno de sus amigos, y también incluyó a Greg. En medio de su paquete, incluyó una copia del dibujo de su primer año, y cada dibujo donde pudo encontrar a Crabbe y Greg juntos. Supuso que le gustaría. Realmente no esperaba una respuesta, pero días más tarde, una lechuza tocó a su ventana y aunque no tenía nombre, Draco supo que era de su viejo amigo, porque, en un pergamino pequeño y con restos de agua que Draco ignoraría educadamente que eran lágrimas, había un simple _gracias._


	17. El favorito

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**El favorito**

**.**

.

Scorpius no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas cuando miró como Albus y Lily fruncían el ceño y se alejaban de él. Quiso ir con papá Harry, o papá Draco, pero de inmediato se dijo que eso solo enojaría a sus hermanos, y se quedó ahí, en el sofá, con las piernas dobladas y la cabeza escondida entre ellas.

Llorando lo más bajito que podía.

-Merlín, estoy exhausto.-La voz de papá Draco se interrumpió cuando lo vio en esa posición. Estaba entrando a la sala, y Scorp se dijo que debió escoger un mejor lugar para llorar si no quería ser visto. Intentó moverse despacio, pero ese movimiento atrajo la atención del rubio mayor, quién al notarlo se acercó a él.

-¿Scorp?-preguntó bajito, bajando a Sirius levemente junto a él, quien de inmediato intentó tener la atención del pequeño rubio-¿qué pasa?

Scorpius dudó en responder, pero luego empezó a respirar con dificultad.

-Lily y Al están enojados conmigo porque creen que soy el favorito- sollozó.-Ellos dicen que me quieren más porque soy igual que tú. Entonces como ustedes me quieren, ellos no me querrán.

Draco parpadeó un momento, confundido, y luego miró a Scorpius, antes de abrazarlo y consolar su llanto.

-Oh, Scorp... No te preocupes. Ellos deben estar enojados contigo porque fuiste el único que no se enfermó y papá Harry llevó de paseo este fin de semana. Pero esto no es tu culpa-exclamó.-Hablaré con ellos. No te preocupes.

-¿Y harás que vuelvan a quererme?-tembló el otro. Sus grandes ojos grises brillando hacia él. De repente, Draco supo porque Harry decía que no podía hacer nada cuando Scorpius lo miraba de aquella manera.

_Es que es tan tierno, Draco._

-Seguro-prometió dulcemente.- ¿Ahora, por qué no juegas un rato con Sirius?-preguntó con un guiño, poniendo hechizos alrededor de ambos para que estuvieran seguros.-No se los digas, pero creo que si eres el favorito de Sirius. Solo tú puedes conjurar nieve, pequeños golems, o pequeñas llamas para que él mire. También lo mantienes fresco en verano, y calientito en invierno.

Scorpius sonrió aún entre lágrimas y valientemente se limpió la cara. Tomó a su hermanito y lo saludó tiernamente antes de besar su nariz.

-Es tan pequeñito-exclamó enternecido.-¿Tú si me quieres?

-Si, lo es-respondió Draco, besando la cabeza de ambos y haciendo reír a Scorpius-Ahora, iré con ellos. Lo dejaré a tu cuidado.

-Bien. Lo cuidare bien-prometió.

Sonriendo orgulloso, el slytherin agitó los cabellos rubios de su hijo y asintió.

-Lo sé. Te creo.

El pequeño limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió, y Draco sonrió de nuevo sabiendo que lo miraba como su gran héroe, quién solucionaría todo. Pudo oír la voz de su esposo en la cabeza nuevamente y no pudo evitar darle la razón.

_De verdad, muy, muy tierno._

Es lo que traían consigo los genes Malfoy, pensó, eran adorables de pequeños. Hermosos en su adolescencia y apuestos en la edad adulta. Y por eso solían salirse con la suya.

Rió bajito.

Gracias a Merlín, Scorpius aún no lo notaba, y tenía una mejor actitud que decenas y decenas de Malfoy con esa ventaja.

.

Draco suspiró cuando se alejó de su hijo y subió las escaleras. Sabía que esto pasaría algún día, pensó. Alguno de ellos llegaría a la conclusión de que Harry quería más a Scorpius (su esposo simplemente no podía evitar derretirse cuando veía a su hijo, tal como Lucius cuando miraba a Draco y Scorpius), y entonces se aliaría con su otro hermano y se lo reprocharían.

Tocando la puerta, entró a la habitación de Lily, donde una malhumorada pelirroja y un culpable Albus se encontraban.

-Bien-exclamó duramente-quiero que uno de ustedes me diga por qué su hermano menor está llorando en la sala.

-¿Llorando?-susurró con voz quebrada Al.

-Si, llorando. Ustedes saben que no es su culpa que ustedes dos se resfriaran. Les advertí que no comieran helados con su tío Ron, pero no me escucharon. Les dije que si alguno se enfermaba no iría con su padre al partido de quidditch y me ignoraron y se comieron todo el helado que pudieron, porque su tío es un irresponsable que no escucha consejos míos, sobre mis hijos, y les dijo que disfrutaran mientras podían; y mis hijos son también irresponsables y no escuchan los consejos de su padre quien tuvo incluso una pelea con papá Harry, por dejar que pasen un día a solas con tío Ron. Y luego, sabiendo que su hermano tiene especial resistencia al cambio de clima y no se enferma de gripa o tos tan fácilmente como ustedes, porque maneja los elementos; así como Albus jamás se marea, o Lily detecta bien las mentiras, osan reprocharle que es el favorito y que es su culpa que haya sido el único en ir.

Ante la voz fría de su padre, ambos agacharon la cabeza, culpables.

-¡Es que es el favorito! ¡Papá lo quiere más porque se parece a ti! ¡Si él se hubiera enfermado no hubiéramos ido, incluso si Al y yo estuviéramos sanos!-exclamó Lily y Draco la miró duramente.

-Escúchame bien, Lily. Cada uno de ustedes es lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Y si, Harry quiere mucho a Scorpius porque se parece a mi. Pero tú eres una copia idéntica de su madre a la cual no conoció; cuando te ve, es como si la viera y está agradecido de que nacieras con esa apariencia. Al es una copia idéntica de él, en una versión saludable y llena de amor porque cuando lo conocí, él era un flacucho mal vestido y maltratado por sus tíos. Sirius es una mezcla de ambos. Él se derrite con todos ustedes. Si yo siguiera la lógica que ustedes tienen... si Harry tuviera de favorito a Scorp solo porque es igual a mi, Al sería mi favorito ¿no es así?

Al parpadeó como si la idea apenas surgiera en su cabeza.

-Los queremos mucho. Y si, ustedes y yo sabemos que Harry ama mucho a Scorpius, pero también a ustedes. Lily, eres nuestra primera hija y tuviste tres años de cariño solo para ti. Y tú, Al, gracias a ti, papá y yo estamos juntos también y estamos agradecidos contigo. Los amamos mucho. Y Scorpius también los ama. Es quien está siempre contigo Albus, aunque hagas travesuras. Es quien cree que su hermana mayor es la más inteligente de todas. Y ahora está ahí, solo, porque el niño al que siempre acompaña le dio la espalda, y la niña inteligente está siendo tonta.

-¡Hey!

Al apretó los labios y se echó a llorar. Desapareció. Draco supuso que en este momento estaba abrazando a Scorp y sollozando disculpas.

Lily no era tan fácil, ella evadió la mirada.

-Estoy segura que quiere más a Scorp-susurró.

-Lily,-empezó Draco-Harry los ama a todos por igual, pero cuando ve a Scorp su mirada es distinta, si. Tú eres valiente, decidida, y nadie puede mentirte. Al también tiene un carácter parecido al tuyo. Por eso se llevan tan bien; pero Scorp... Scorp es diferente. Es más tranquilo, más dulce, más inocente. A veces, él se siente mal por no ser como ustedes, por sentirse más necesitado cariño y protección. Era el menor de los tres antes que Sirius naciera. Era él bebé. Scorp por primera vez está siendo un hermano mayor y se está independizando más de nosotros. Si se independiza más de nosotros, por naturaleza se pegará más a sus hermanos mayores. Solo queremos que sea fácil para él también. Cuando los gemelos llegaron tú tuviste una etapa de celos y ahora estás bien con el nuevo bebé porque eres mayor, sabes que no te está reemplazando y te da ternura. Al, por su parte, automáticamente tomó el papel de líder entre los mellizos y tiene grandes planes con el nuevo bebé. Ya le ha planeado toda la vida-rió.-Scorp ha aceptado a Sirius, porque los tiene a ustedes dos como ejemplo, pero al principio no sabía qué hacer con él. Si le hacen creer que no lo quieren por ser el favorito, si un día él piensa que el bebé es el favorito por tener tiempo a solas con nosotros, tomará resentimiento contra él, porque es lo que sus dos hermanos mayores hicieron con él solo porque papá Harry pasó un día a su lado.

Lily apretó los labios.

-Cada uno ha tenido días a solas con Harry, incluso Teddy, y eso no era un problema hasta ahora ¿qué es lo que pasa en realidad?

-Me he topado con tía Ginny en la Madriguera el otro día.

Oh.

Ginevra.

. .Ginevra.

Si ella dijo algo… Draco iba a sacar su mejor maleficio oscuro sobre su trasero.

-Cuando papá llegó por nosotros solo cargó a Scorpius y ella dijo que era porque lo quería más porque se parecía a ti.

Claro, maldita Ginevra.

Draco suspiró.

-Papá Harry tiene un sentido de protección muy alto, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Si.

-Y sabes también que durante la guerra yo hice muchas cosas malas, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Bien. La gente a veces no perdona, Lily. A veces, ellos a veces me miran con odio o desprecio, y también a Scorp porque es igual a mi. Nadie dañará a los hijos del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, menos a los que se parecen a él y a sus padres, pero Scorp, la gente lo mira también. Y quieras o no, él es un niño pequeño-suspiró-siente esas miradas. Lo aterran. Ginevra no es exactamente la mejor persona con la cual ustedes deban estar cerca. Ella, está enojada con papá Harry y no me quiere mucho. Estoy segura que él sólo quería asegurarse que tu hermano estuviera bien.

Lily parpadeó, sus ojos húmedos miraron a Draco intentando comprender.

-Ahora tal vez no lo notes, porque la gente no suele mirarte así, y en realidad no te importa lo que piensen; pero cuando eras pequeña, cuando no podías activar o desactivar tu don, tu oías todos esos susurros de desprecio hacia mí también. Y llorabas. Bueno, Scorp no los escucha, pero lo siente, y dirigidos hacia él. Scorp es una gran debilidad para papá, porque cuando él era pequeño la gente a su alrededor, sus tíos, lo miraban así también. Como si él no debiera existir. Papá quiere siempre demostrarle que él es bueno, querido y amado. Al igual que ustedes.

Lily jadeó.

-¿Ellos piensan eso?- preguntó y Draco suspiró.

-Lo hacen. No siempre, pero a veces, con solo una vez, puedes quedarte pensando en ello por mucho tiempo. Ven iremos de paseo. Y activa tu don. Creo que lo entenderás mejor cuando lo veas por ti misma.

.

-¿Draco?

Su esposo, y la manzana de la discordia en este caso, llegó a casa luego de un largo día con Teddy y se sorprendió al verlos preparados para salir.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó.

-Iremos por un helado-exclamaron los mellizos al unísono y echaron a reír antes de corretearse entre ellos.

Harry miró a Draco confundido y tomó a Sirius cuando el otro se lo extendió.

-Creí que dijiste que no más helados para ellos, dragón.

-Tuve una plática con Lily, y quiero que ella vea algo de primera mano-respondió antes de besar la mejilla del otro en señal de bienvenida. Ante las palabras del rubio, el moreno miró a su hija, quien evadió la mirada.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lily?-preguntó preocupado y ella asintió antes de abrazarlo-¿estás segura?

-Si.

-Bien, vamos-exclamó Draco y todos juntos se dirigieron a Florean Fortescue. Afortunadamente para Draco, Al y Scorp eran nuevamente uno solo, y jugaban mientras esperaban que papá Harry volviera. Quién no estaba cómoda, y era notable, era Lily; quién se removía de vez en cuando en su lugar.

-Lily,-exclamó Draco-respira. Tranquila.

La pelirroja miró a su padre, quién sonrió tristemente, y Lily lo miró sabiendo que era lo que él hacía, respirar. Fingir que no podía sentir las miradas sobre él. Era horrible.

De reojo, miró a su hermano menor, quién estaba distraído por todo el parloteo de Al; y luego miró a la anciana, cerca de ellos, quien miraba de mala gana hacia ambos rubios y gruñía en voz baja. Lily le sacó la lengua antes de abrazar a un sorprendido Scorpius, haciendo que dejara de ver hacia ellos y fingiera leer su libro.

-Lo entiendo-exclamó hacia Draco, liberando a su hermano menor, quién sonreía hacia ella y su padre, contento de que ya no estuviera enojada con él, antes de que Albus se quejara de que no le ponía atención y también quería un abrazo. Scorp se alejó de Lily y abrazó a Al, y su hermana mayor dejó salir un sonido enternecido al verlo. Luego, cuando descubrió a su padre intentando ocultar su sonrisa, sabiendo que ahora miraba a Scorpius como su padre Harry lo hacía, carraspeó y enrojeció- lo entiendo ahora. Yo también voy a cuidarlo-prometió.-Los cuidaré también.

Draco asintió orgulloso ante sus palabras y sonrió.

-Te creo-respondió.-Si un día tu padre y yo no podemos estar a su lado, sé que lo harás bien. Aunque,-añadió meciendo suavemente a Sirius-creo que ustedes serán un peligro si alguien los hace enfadar. Especialmente él.

Tomando en cuenta que era quien podía provocar tormentas, incendios, terremotos, o inundaciones, y se estaba volviendo el más cercano al bebé que podía imitarlo sin problemas, no lo dudó.

-Lamento haberme comportado así.

-Oh, no te preocupes. A mí también me gustan los días a solas con papá Harry. Es la persona más consentidora que jamás haya conocido. Bueno, exceptuando a tus abuelos.

-Si. Los abuelos son geniales. Abuelo Lucius dijo que a mis quince me regalará Malfoy Valley, y abuela Narcissa dijo que me daría la cámara #315 de los Malfoy. Que son joyas y joyas-susurró.

Draco suspiró.

-Ni siquiera sé para qué querrás una casa a tus quince. Y dónde vas a usar todas esas cosas.

-¿Qué te dieron a ti?

-Malfoy Chateau, y solo la he visitado tres veces. Creo que los llevaré ahí de vacaciones-exclamó.

Cuando Harry llegó con los helados, trajo uno especialmente con crema batida y muchas fresas y chocolate para Lily, exclamando que había traído uno especial para su princesa.

-Soy tu única princesa- exclamó riendo ella.

-Ten Lily-exclamaron los gemelos, regalándole sus cerezas-puedes tener las nuestras.

Y luego, ante la idea de que era la única chica en casa, y era en realidad la única princesa para todos, Lily sonrió enormemente y empezó a comer.


	18. Memorias de una esfera de cristal

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Memorias de una esfera de cristal**

**.**

.

Draco sabía que, si lo deseaba, podía leer las esferas de cristal y las tazas de té. Después de todo, aún recordaba el hecho de que Dumbledore había borrado las memorias de Trelawney cuando al parecer había visto el futuro en medio de un examen de adivinación. Jugando con su taza de té, viendo los restos e intentando encontrarles sentidos, se preguntó qué había visto en aquella ocasión. ¿Qué era...?

Hogwarts lastimada, Severus frente a él y Harry, con un niño. Los primeros dos parecían ser una predicción de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, pero el niño...

¿Había sido Albus o Scorpius? ¿Lily?

¿Había probabilidad de que hubiera sido Sirius? Después de todo, hasta antes de recuperar todas sus memorias, jamás había visto una visión sobre Sirius. No fue hasta que el obliviate de Theo se deshizo, que recordó el hecho de que ya había conocido antes a Albus y sus hijos serían cuatro, no tres.

-¿Draco? ¿Sigues aquí?-la voz de Harry se escuchó fuera del salón y Draco lo observó por unos momentos antes de asentir, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. No sabía porqué lo recordaba ahora, pero ciertamente podía tener que ver con el té frente a él y el hecho de que Lily había estado jugando con una esfera de cristal anoche intentando adivinar el futuro, tal como lo había hecho una vez su padre. Aunque éste no recordaba su predicción, ni cómo la había hecho. Era la única predicción a la que jamás podría acceder.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Harry, al verlo tan pensativo.

Draco negó y sonrió.

-¿Crees que la profesora de Adivinación esté disponible?-preguntó a su esposo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Trelawney? Supongo. Me pareció verla en la lechucería, por qué-sonrió- ¿quieres que adivine tu futuro?

Draco sonrió y negó, preguntándose si el obliviate seguía sobre ella. ¿Podría recordar con exactitud lo que Draco dijo que vio? ¿Habría visto también el interior de la esfera de cristal?

-No-rió.- Vamos por Sirius. Muero por volver a casa y darme un buen baño.

Harry asintió y tomó su mano, guiándolo hacia una chimenea.

-¿Crees que nos haya extrañado?-preguntó Harry, bastante nervioso por dejar a Sirius solo cuando podía vigilar a sus otros tres hijos durante todo el día; y Draco sonrió enternecido y divertido al mismo tiempo.

-Me temo que no lo hizo. Ese cachorro que le compramos, todos los dulces, mis padres y los cientos de pasillos por descubrir en Malfoy Manor lo tendrán bastante ocupado por meses. Además, se aburre de estar aquí dentro de una aula todo el día. Ya estará aquí en unos años, dejémosle que los disfrute.

Harry suspiró.

-Al menos puede ver a sus hermanos y a sus padres.

-Hermanos que aunque lo consideran lindo, prefieren pasar el tiempo con sus amigos; y padres que no pueden consentirlo todo el tiempo, porque están leyendo libros o atendiendo a otros niños. La última vez lloró porque le hiciste más caso a Linette Abott, ¿recuerdas? Por mucho que le explicaste que de otra manera ella podría salir volando por los aires, él prefería que lo hiciera a que no miraras su dibujo. Así que cruzó toda la escuela en mi busca para acusarte que no lo estabas cuidando correctamente, y tú sabes que esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

El profesor de DCAO suspiró y asintió, recordando la manera en que había perseguido a su hijo para encontrarlo quejándose con su otro padre. También recordaba la manera en que el rubio había fruncido el ceño al verlo y cómo había alzado a Sirius entre sus brazos, mientras este sonreía triunfante.

-Si, lo recuerdo. McGonagall vino más tarde a preguntar si lo estaba matando o algo, ¿tú eras así con tu padre? Porque me parece que él es el que hace que los Malfoy no me quieran del todo.

Draco rió.

-Papá no te odia, ni está influyendo de alguna manera en Sirius. Solo tiene una necesidad de atención mayor a tus otros hijos al ser el menor.

-Scorpius nunca fue así.

-Scorpius no cuenta. Tú y yo sabemos que fuimos afortunados al tenerlo. Solo mira a Hermione con Hugo, juraría que se pregunta que hizo en su vida para merecer un hijo tan...

-¿Weasley?

-Ron Weasley en cuarto año.

Harry sonrió.

-Le diré eso a Ron.

-Le diré a Hermione que tu lo dijiste. Me creerá a mí.

-Es realmente injusto que mi mejor amiga de la infancia te quiera más a ti. Tú ya tienes una mejor amiga de la infancia.

-A la cual amo con todo mi corazón, pero quien comprende que Hermione es de mucha ayuda cuando te unes con Ron y creen tener la razón.

-A veces la tenemos.

-Y esa es la palabra clave, cariño. A veces. Volviendo a Sirius, en Malfoy Manor es el centro de atención. Y él adora ser el centro de atención, como sabrás. Estará bien. Mis padres también están felices de tenerlo todo el día. Dicen que la mansión se ha vuelto muy solitaria.

-Es porque parece mucho a ti-añadió divertido Harry.-Tienen el mismo carácter.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Bien, perdiste la oportunidad de unirte a mí a la hora del baño.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¡Si! Te iba a invitar luego que él se durmiera, pero ahora irás directo a cocinar y a dormir.

-No, no, señor Malfoy. Usted y yo vamos a aprovechar esta noche, o dejo de llamarme el Hombre que Venció a Lord Voldemort.

Draco rió.

-Nunca te has llamado a ti mismo así.

-Podría hacerlo, para convencerte, Lord Malfoy-exclamó besándolo suavemente antes de tomar su mano y guiarlo a la chimenea más cercana. Apenas la cruzaron, escucharon sus alegres risas cerca de ellos.

-Ven, ven, Dobby-gritaba el pequeño Sirius, a medida que un Bilchón Maltes corría tras él. Parecía realmente divertido tratando que el perro lo alcanzara, tanto, que no notó que sus padres venían hacia él y chocó contra Harry.

-Aquí estás, campeón, ¿te divertiste sin nosotros?

-Si-gritó el niño alegre y Draco le besó la nariz suavemente.-Hola papá, hola papi, ¡quiero ver televisión!

-Vamos a casa, Sirius. Deja que me despida de los abuelos.

-¡Bien! Papá. papá, ¿le diste a Lily mi regalo?-escuchó que le preguntaba a Harry a medida que se iba. A medida que cruzaba los pasillos y se alejaba con sus padres para agradecerles por cuidar a su pequeño remolino todo el día, Draco volvió a pensar en aquella esfera de cristal y se alzó de hombros. Qué mas daba. Probablemente era la predicción de algo que ya había pasado.


	19. Pelos de gato

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

**NA. **Las historias pueden ir en orden, o ir escaladas en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Pelos de gato**

**.**

.

-¡Draco Malfoy, para!-el grito de Millicent, al igual que el de muchos alumnos se escuchó por la habitación a medida que Millie pasaba junto a ellos velozmente; y Draco rió divertido mientras corría, cargando al gato que ella había comprado las últimas vacaciones, y había llevado a la Sala Común para ser su mascota oficial en la Casa. Gato que más tarde dormiría por todos lados de la Sala Común, con los Slytherins ya más acostumbrados a él; pero por el momento era muy odiado, porque Draco solía echarlo sobre todos, exclamando que deberían acariciarlo. Que no encontrarían su ternura a menos que la buscaran.

Irónico, porque en realidad era muy agresivo, pero parecía agradarle Draco; y cuando estaba con él ronroneaba con suavidad. Untándose en sus piernas con suaves maullidos y durmiendo en su regazo casi todo el tiempo.

-Es tan lindo, Millie-había exclamado Draco, ante la cara incrédula de sus amigos.

-¿Lindo?-repitió Pansy- Mordió a Adrián el otro día, y saltó sobre la cara de Daphne cuando ella pasó a su lado ayer. Le siseó a Marcus por ocupar un espacio en el sofá a su lado. ¡Y me arañó el brazo por tocar a Millie hace un rato!

-Oh, no es cierto tú no serías capaz... ¿verdad? -preguntó el rubio, jugando con las orejas del felino, que dejó salir un sonido de gusto.

-Draco, en serio, aléjate de él, es un monstruo.

-Es solo que ustedes lo malinterpretan. Él es como Millie, tarda en tener confianza en los demás. Quiere verse rudo, pero por dentro es un hermoso y suave minino ¿cierto? ¿cierto, gatito?-exclamó con voz dulce.

La misma Millie alzó la ceja, en duda.

Ante este hecho, Draco se había empeñado a que todos lo quisieran, cosa que no hacía felices ni a los alumnos, ni al gato.

-No quiero-gritó el rubio, huyendo de ella y Millicent lo siguió con el ceño fruncido. Aunque no lo admitiera, estaba divirtiéndose, y lo pensó nuevamente, resoplando cuando por fin quitó el último cabello de gato sobre su túnica antes de la clase de Defensa.

O el que pensó que lo era.

Maldito Draco, era muy bueno huyendo y poniendo ojos de cachorro cuando Millicent lo atrapaba, para finalmente dejarlo ir.

-Aquí tiene, Madam-exclamó suavemente a la enfermera más tarde, cuando le llevó los libros que la mujer le había pedido. Fueron los únicos que encontré acerca del multijugos.-Su pelea con Granger había hecho que Snape la reprendiera, poniéndola de ayudante de la biblioteca, razón por la cual cumplía el papel de mensajera para la enfermera y los profesores que requerían un libro sobre cierto tema, pero no podían parar a la Biblioteca por ellos.

_Eso le enseñará disciplina, Señorita Bulstrode- había resoplado Snape. -Bajando los puntos de mi casa en vano..._

-Gracias, señorita Bulstrode-respondió la mujer con un suspiro cansado. -Lamento haber ocupado parte de su tiempo.

-No hay problema-respondió ella, agitando su túnica con una mueca.

-Oh, ¿aún siente secuelas de su clase de duelos?-preguntó la mujer y Millicent negó.

-No, son solo pelos de gato que no logro quitarme. Dra... Malfoy y mi gato estuvieron jugando cerca mío durante mucho rato. Su túnica debe estar peor, pero él tiene un gran repertorio de hechizos de limpieza, así que no le molesta jugar con mi mascota. Yo, por otro lado, no tengo tanta suerte.

-Pelos de gato...-repitió la mujer pensativa-¿señorita Bulstrode, usted y la señorita Granger tuvieron un altercado en el Club de Duelo, correcto?

La slytherin resopló.

-Sí,-exclamó de mala gana-ella no paró de molestarme hasta que me enfadé. Entonces la golpeé. Como la regla era no contacto físico, me gané un castigo.

-Ya veo...

-¿Puedo retirarme ahora, Madam?

-Si, si, claro, gracias-respondió la enfermera y suspiró para entrar y mirar a su más reciente paciente. Luego, rió divertida, cuando lo pensó mejor.

Bueno, cada quien obtiene lo que merece, ¿no?, pensó la mujer. Ella quiso usurpar la apariencia de alguien y obtener un cabello de mala gana. Ahora, la slytherin estaba castigada, pero la señorita Granger, ella... bueno...

Oyendo el triste maullido dentro, Pomfrey volvió a dejar salir una risita.

-Apuesto que el señor Malfoy estaría muy satisfecho de si mismo por lo resultados no planeados-susurró.- Bien, veamos que puedo hacer por ella.


End file.
